The Lost Islands
by Blondiewoof7
Summary: Are the stories about the islands just legends, or horrifyingly real? When the Straw Hats are forced to flee to an unknown island, they never realized that what they would encounter there would change not only their course on the sea, but also change the dynamics of the crew mates themselves...forever. *SLOW BURN*
1. The Lost Islands

**So this is a story I have been thinking about writing for a long time and have now finally decided to publish it.**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

 _Adventure._

That was the word that was currently floating in the minds of all the Straw Hat pirates. It had been months since they had encountered any real challenges or experienced any fun since hitting their current expanse of the Grand Line.

The past couple weeks had just been an endless cycle of traveling around and stocking up on needed supplies at small, no-name towns. The only major event that had occurred was the discarding of their old and faithful ship " _Merry Go"_ , as she had finally met the end of her rope. With Usopp's blessing the crew used her parts to create a new and improved ship, which they named _"The King"_.

But all that boredom and repetition soon changed when a mysterious messenger bird delivered a letter addressed to Luffy and the crew just days before. The letter told them of an anonymous pirate Captain eager to meet with Luffy and his crew, claiming to have some information crucial to the crew's survival in the Grand Line. Like usual, his curiosity got the best of him and Luffy decided to go meet the mysterious Captain.

And this is where our story begins...

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

On deck the crew mates all shifted around anxiously awaiting landing time. Some of them had thoughts of doubt when it came to the mysterious letter, while few others were excited and curious to meet someone who was interested in helping them further their quest for the One Piece, as well as their individual dreams. One person in particular who was excited happened to be the Captain of the crew, Monkey D. Luffy.

"I cannot wait to meet this mysterious Captain!' exclaimed Luffy. "I wonder if we know who it is."

A few feet away from Luffy sat his First Mate; a Bounty Hunter turned Pirate named Roronoa Zoro.

"How did you even know someone was waiting here?" Zoro asked, completely forgetting all about the earlier letter.

A snicker was heard behind them as their Chef, the famous Black Leg Vinsmoke Sanji came above deck with their afternoon lunch tray.

"You idiot swordsman, don't you remember the messenger bird that delivered that weird note a couple days ago? Or has your green hair finally infected your brain?"

Zoro glared at Sanji. "Shut up ero-cook, before I break that ugly jaw of yours!" Sanji stopped laughing and glared back at him.

As the boys began to fight and argue with each other once again, giggling erupted from their Archaeologist Nico Robin as she tried to focus on reading her book.

"Hey!" a small reindeer exclaimed as he jumped on the railing next to Luffy. "I remember that!" Doctor Tony Tony Chopper exclaimed excitedly. "That bird was awesome!"

Another woman appeared on deck, and smacked both of the arguing men on the head. "Quit fighting!" she yelled at them. Turning around and looking out at the nearing island, their Navigator and former thief Nami looked out over the ocean worriedly. "I just hope this isn't a Navy trap. They have been after us forever."

The last member of the crew stood up and walked over to Nami's side. "Well hopefully we can be in and out without anyone noticing we are even here." Sniper and known coward Usopp said. "What does this person even want from us?"

"We will see what they have to offer when we meet." Luffy replied. "They did not give any clue as to what they wanted to talk about."

The crew stared out over the expanse of sea, unknowingly drawing the attention of someone on the island, as the small town drew ever closer and clearer.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Soon after, _The King_ hit dock but the crew did not drop anchor as they did not know what was going to happen with their mysterious guest.

"Zoro, Sanji, and I will go to find this Captain guy; the rest of you can watch the ship." Luffy ordered. As the three of them walked off the ship, they looked around the dock but did not see anyone around.

"They were supposed to be waiting near the East end of the docks." Luffy said, slightly confused as he looked around. "Are we in the right place?"

Looking around the quiet and abandoned dock, Zoro placed his hands on his sword's hilts. "Something does not feel right." he said hesitantly, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "The dock is too quiet."

"Hey!" Sanji called out from farther down the dock. "There is a note over here addressed to a "Luffy". It must be for us." Luffy rushed over to read it, while Zoro continued to investigate around the dock.

"It says to meet at Mirror Island, which is only a few miles from here. Apparently the Navy is here." Luffy read out loud. "I did not see any Navy ships docked around."

"Aren't those Navy officers down the dock there?" Sanji asked pointing behind Luffy. Luffy turned around to see what Sanji was pointing at, and saw a group of officers making their way toward the docks.

"We better leave, now!" Zoro said, as the naval officers spotted them across the dock. Sprinting across the dock, the crew made their way back to the ship, hoping to avoid a confrontation at all costs.

"Hey! Stop!" the Navy shouted after them. When the crew kept running, the Navy opened fire on them.

As they got closer, Nami heard the gunshots and looked over the railing to see the boys running away from a group of officers. "They just had to get spotted didn't they?" Nami said exasperated. Nami ran back to the middle of the ship and got the rest of the crew working to pull the ship away from the dock.

"Jump!" Robin shouted to the guys as they sprinted toward _The King_. Reaching the end of the dock, Zoro and Sanji jumped aboard, dragging Luffy with them.

As they hit the deck Nami directed the crew, allowing them to pull away from the dock before the officers could reach them. "Look!" Nami said, pointing behind them. Turning around, the crew was shocked to see that the officers had stopped chasing them.

"Why did they stop?" Robin wondered aloud.

"Maybe they don't know who we are?" Usopp hoped. "A lucky break?"

Nami shook her head at his words. "I don't think so, look at what they are doing."

Peering back at the dock the crew could see that one of the officers was talking into a Snail Phone, and smiling.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"So what happened?" Usopp asked Luffy as they began to sail out of the town's sight.

Settling back down against the mast, Zoro sighed. "There was a note telling us to go to Mirror Island."

"No!" Chopper exclaimed. "Mirror Island? Are you sure?" Nami and Usopp paled at his outburst.

Luffy sat back down on the rail and looked over at Chopper with confusion. "Why? What is wrong with that place?"

Robin looked at the group in shock. "Have you not heard about its history?" she asked, surprise written all over her face.

Zoro perked up from his seat on the deck. "You know what, that place does sound familiar."

Robin looked at him. "That is because Mirror Island is known as one of the Lost Islands. There are five of them, and they all deserve that name. Each one was a battleground and many lives were lost, souls that are now destined to haunt the islands forever."

Looking around at everyone Luffy and Sanji started to laugh, finding it hard to believe that any island could be that scary.

"It's not funny." Chopper said. "What Robin says is all true." The two boys stopped laughing and looked at Chopper worriedly. "The islands are full of wild animals, numerous traps, natural hazards, miles upon miles of rough brush and forests, and ghosts. No one dares go to those islands as they are usually never heard from again."

Nami looked questioningly at Chopper. "How come I have never heard of them?"

Chopper replied: "Probably because they should never be visited. Some famous pirates are forever lost thanks to those islands. Most famously there is Red Beard and his crew, and the famous Captain Byrd."

Sanji scoffed and lit his cigarette. "Even I have heard of those pirates, but they all died in battle on the Grand Line."

Robin looked over at Sanji and shook her head. "That is what the stories all say, because no one wants you to know the truth about these islands. On top of them being terrible, they are also known to hold a precious treasure, a different clue at each island that together, unlocks a secret of the Grand Line." she stated.

Nami's eyes turned green with envy at the thought of finding more treasure. "We must go there!"

"I do not think that you know the dangers of this island." Zoro said standing. "I now remember where I have heard of this island. My sensei used to talk about this place back when I was about to set out on my own. He always warned me to never go there. Not only did it take out all those famous pirates, but one other. Probably one of the most famous weapons experts in our time."

Listening intently to his story, Luffy and Usopp got all excited at the thought of someone who could handle multiple weaponry styles. "Who was it?" they asked in unison.

Zoro smirked at their reactions. "A woman." The crew fell silent, thinking over what he had just said.

"A woman?" Nami asked, sounding skeptical.

"Sure was" Zoro replied. "I first heard about her when I was still in training. She was my age, yet she was already known for her expertise in a variety of weaponry. She was not only known for her sword play, but also for her exquisite beauty."

Sanji swooned at his words, just picturing a beautiful woman standing behind the barrel of a gun. "She sounds so lovely."

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook's reaction and continued on. "After I finished my training, I had vowed to find her and duel her. However, my sensei told me that she had perished on Mirror Island after she had fled her ship, her crew having been massacred by another crew over control of the island."

Nami looked into the distance as Mirror Island appeared, shrouded by a dense blanket of fog. "That's awful. What was her name?"

Zoro too, looked into the distance. "Nina Hiyashi. But everyone who knew of her called her "Nine Lives Nina". She earned that name as she just refused to die. Every situation she was put into she somehow got out of with barely a scratch, except this time."

Usopp shuddered. "Let's find this Captain person, and get out of here."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Miles behind the crew, the officers were just now returning to the town. Striding through the doors of the bar the lead officer walked across the room, stood next to a seated man, and saluted.

"Sir, we have some information you might find interesting. We have already called Headquarters and they are leaving the matter up to you."

The man finished his drink and looked over at the officer. "What is it?"

The officer lowered his arm and then cleared his throat. "My men and I were making our rounds by the dock and saw some suspicious characters poking around. When we got closer we recognized two of them as being the Bounty Hunter Roronoa Zoro, and Black Leg Vinsmoke Sanji."

At those words the man turned in his chair, took the cigar out of his mouth, and smashed it into the ash tray next to him. "What else did you see?" he pressed.

The soldier swallowed and continued on. "When we chased after them we also noticed that Straw Hat was there, as well as his whole crew and ship. They were able to get away before we reached them, but we have an idea of where they are heading. When they pulled away, the direction they were heading to seemed to lead to that fog covered island near here."

Smiling maliciously, the man got up and threw some money on the table for his drink. "Get the ship ready, we are going after them. I will not allow Straw Hat to slip through my fingers again."

"Yes Sir, Captain Sir!" Saluting once more the officer ran out of the bar and gave orders to the other officers, who all ran back to their ship and began to prepare for the chase.

Walking outside, the man flexed his muscles and smiled. "I have finally found you again Straw Hat, and this time I will not take mercy on you."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **The first chapter is always the hardest to write, and this will be my shortest chapter... but do not worry, the story will pick up soon!**

 **ANY AND ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	2. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC! :)**

* * *

Pushing through the blanket of fog, _The King_ finally reached the shoreline of the mysterious island.

Throwing over the anchor, Zoro looked out onto the island and shivered. "This place gives me the creeps."

Sanji walked over to him and smirked. "Scared of an abandoned island baby swordsman?" he mocked.

Zoro gritted his teeth at Sanji's words. "The only thing I am scared of is your dart board brow!" he shot back.

Before they could start trading blows Nami got between them and glared at the both of them. "Do you always have to act like children?" she shrieked in frustration.

"I'm sorry Nami." Sanji apologized, hearts dancing in his eyes.

Sighing, Nami looked around. "I do not think that it is a good idea to be traipsing around the island in the dark. Let's wait until morning."

Everyone agreed and they all went below deck and to bed, except for Zoro who climbed into the Crow's Nest to take watch.

Little did they know that an enemy ship was closing in on their location as they all slept.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Waves crashing against the ship awakened Zoro, who had fallen asleep while on watch. Peering over the side, he noticed a giant ship anchoring next to them was the cause of the waves.

Zoro grabbed his swords, and jumped to the deck below. Running below deck he found Sanji and shook him awake.

"What do you want shitty swordsman?" Sanji asked groggily.

Zoro ignored his remark and pressed on. "There is a ship that just landed next to us. We better all check it out in case there is trouble."

Sanji followed him out of bed and helped awaken the others, as they began to hear voices above their heads. As they all quietly shuffled to the storage area, they could hear the noises above them grow louder as the intruders began to go below deck.

"We can come around behind them and get the element of surprise!" Sanji whispered.

Nodding, Luffy and Sanji took the lead, leaving Zoro to guard the rear. They silently made their way above deck using the secret ladder hidden in the wall of the storage room. After getting everyone above deck, the crew looked around.

As the moon appeared from behind the clouds, they could now see what was nestled next to them; a giant Navy ship.

"Shit." Robin cursed.

Before the crew could move, a figure stepped out from behind the mast next to them and grabbed Nami, placing a blade next to her throat. "It's nice to see you again Straw Hats."

Looking behind them, they recognized the voice and figure as Captain Tashigi. Running was heard as the officers ran back above deck, assembling before the fleeing crew members.

"Coward." Sanji seethed. "Who uses a woman as leverage? Where are your morals?"

Tashigi laughed. "You are Pirates, you have no morals."

Nami struggled to get away, but stopped when Tashigi pressed the blade harder against her neck, nicking it and causing blood to slowly drip down to the deck.

"Stop it! What do you want?" Sanji asked.

Before she could answer his question, a thump was heard from behind them and Robin fell to the deck unconscious. Whirling back around the crew saw a figure standing where Robin had been, a Jitte in his hand.

"Smoker?" Luffy blanched.

"That would be Vice Admiral Smoker to you Straw Hat." he corrected. "Sorry to be so rough, but I cannot have her using that annoying Hana Hana fruit."

Sanji saw red, and before thinking he charged Tashigi, intent on getting Nami back. Before he could get close officers blocked his way and he began to use a multitude of kicks to slowly make his way through the group of officers.

Chopper ad Usopp cowered by the side of the ship as officers began to close in on them.

Leaping to Chopper and Usopp's aid Zoro slashed at their opponents, causing them to back up away from them.

Also springing into action, Luffy grabbed Robin's body and tossed her to Chopper, who changed into his Heavy Point to catch her. "Take Robin and get out of here!" Luffy yelled at Usopp and Chopper. "We will be right behind you!"

Running to the end of the deck Chopper and Usopp jumped over the edge of the ship, landed in the sand below, and tore down the beach.

"What makes you think you can escape?" Smoker asked as he began to use his Devil Fruit to surround Luffy with smoke chains. Dodging the smoke and stretching out his arms, Luffy grabbed onto the mast and sent himself flying toward the group of Marines next to Sanji. Colliding with the Marines, bodies flew in every direction as Luffy plowed through the group.

Nami took the opportunity to elbow Tashigi in the face, breaking her nose and allowing her to break free and run toward Luffy and Sanji.

After laying ruin to some of the officers, Zoro glanced behind himself and stared in horror as an officer pulled out his gun, and prepared to fire at Nami. He lunged at Nami, hoping to distract the officer from firing. Undeterred, the officer pulled the trigger as Zoro pushed Nami out of the way of the bullet's path. As Nami fell to the ground the bullet zoomed by, but not before ripping a hole through Zoro's leg.

"Zoro!" Nami screamed, as he sank to his knees next to her.

"Run! Go to Sanji." he said, as he took out his blades again.

Nami gathered her feet under herself and fled to the railing next to Luffy and Sanji.

"We have to get out of here, there are too many of them." Sanji said.

Luffy glared, "I am not leaving Zoro."

Tashigi had recovered from her broken nose and now advanced toward Zoro, a murderous expression on her face, while Smoker went after Luffy and the others. "Straw Hat, you will not escape!" he roared.

"Luffy! Run! I will be right behind you!" Zoro yelled to him as he fended off Tashigi's attacks.

Grabbing Nami, Sanji jumped over the side of the ship with Luffy right behind him, seconds before Smoker could ensnare them.

Taking off down the beach, Sanji and Nami reunited with Usopp, Chopper, and a now conscious Robin, with Luffy trailing behind.

After running for a while longer, the group stopped to catch their breath and Luffy looked around. "Where is Zoro? I thought he was right behind us?"

The crew looked back the way they came, but no one was behind them.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

On the ship deck, officers were falling left and right under the bite of Zoro's blades. Soon after he started Zoro grew weak, the blood loss becoming too great. Losing grip, his swords clattered to the deck as officers swarmed him.

Enraged by their fallen, the officers began to kick and beat his limp body.

"Enough! Bring him here!" a booming voice rang out.

Two officers broke up the group, dragged Zoro to his feet and walked him over to their Captain, where they forced him to his knees. Fisting a hand in Zoro's hair, one of the officers snapped his head back, so he was looking up at his captors.

Zoro smirked, as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, numerous scrapes across his face. "We should have figured you would follow us. Can't get enough of me can you?" he mocked.

The muscles in Smoker's face clenched in anger. "Why are you here? Where will the crew go?" he asked angrily.

"How should I know?" Zoro answered. "I'm here with you."

One of the officers pulled out his pistol and placed it against Zoro's temple. "You will answer correctly when spoken to, swine."

Smoker laughed. "He doesn't have to tell us anything. Straw Hat will come to us soon enough. We have his right hand man."

Zoro gritted his teeth in anger, realizing how right he was.

"Tie him to the mast. We won't have to wait long. They will soon realize that he is not following them."

The officers dragged him across the deck and tied him to the mast securely. "Can't go anywhere now little boy!" one of the officers snickered.

His anger getting the best of him, Zoro spit in the officers face.

The officer recoiled, wiping the spit from his face "You piece of shit!" The other officers laughed as he started to kick and punch Zoro's immobile body, one of his kicks landing on Zoro's injured leg.

"Argh!" Zoro yelled in pain, as fresh blood began to pour from his wound.

"That's enough!" Smoker bellowed out. "Get to work looking out for Straw Hat."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Farther down the shore the crew huddled together, formulating a plan of rescue.

"We cannot leave him with Smoker, who knows what will happen to him." Luffy said worriedly.

"I agree, but we cannot just rush in without thinking this through." Sanji replied.

As they were talking, they could hear a cry of pain in the distance. "It's Zoro!" Nami said.

"I cannot stand here while they kill him." Luffy argued. "I am going now. "

Luffy then took off, running in the direction of the ship. "Luffy, stop!" Usopp called after him.

The rest of the crew ran after him down the beach. As they neared the ship, Sanji grabbed Luffy and held him back. "We have to get an eye on Zoro before we go charging in, or we could get him killed, as well as ourselves."

Luffy stopped then, and thought about what Sanji said.

"I have a pair of binoculars." Chopper chimed in, trying to help in any way possible.

"Perfect!" Sanji said, extending his hand toward Chopper. "Hand them over."

Chopper gave them to Sanji, and Sanji focused in on the deck, but then something else grabbed his attention. Looking into the distance, he noticed angry storm clouds rolling in quickly.

"This storm is going to be a big one." Nami noted.

"That is not good." Robin whispered worriedly.

Focusing back on the deck, Sanji finally spotted Zoro. "He is tied to the mast, and he does not look too good."

Nami took the binoculars from him, looking for herself. "Where is the Navy at?"

"It's probably a trap." Usopp whimpered, hiding behind Sanji.

Luffy started moving forward again. "Let's get closer."

Silently the crew crept ever closer, until they were only a couple hundred feet from the ship.

By then, Zoro noticed them coming. "Don't do it! It's a trap!" he yelled down at them.

Coming from behind the mast, Smoker stood triumphantly. "We have your mate." He called down to Luffy. "Why don't you come get him?"

Luffy seethed with anger. "Don't do it Luffy!" Zoro cried. "There are too many of them and Smoker is in his element with this storm!"

Smoker grabbed Zoro's hurt leg and squeezed, causing Zoro to writhe and cry in agony. "Learn your place boy, before I kill you." he threatened. Smoker looked down at the crew again. "This is your only chance, surrender now or I will kill him."

When none of the crew mates moved, Smoker nodded at Tashigi. Nodding back, she took out her knife, and cut Zoro from the mast. Weakened from pain and blood loss, Zoro sank to his knees before Smoker.

"I cannot watch this any longer." Luffy cursed under his breath.

"Luffy listen to me." Sanji said. "For once the marimo is right. No matter what Smoker does to him, we cannot give in. He will capture us all, and I do not think he will risk killing Zoro."

When none of the crew came forward, Smoker grew even angrier. He grabbed Zoro by the throat and lifted him over the rail, above the thrashing water. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed all around them as the storm closed in. Zoro struggled to loosen Smoker's grip, but to no avail.

"No!" Luffy shouted. Sanji and Usopp grabbed Luffy, holding him back from charging forward. "We can't Luffy!" they shouted at him.

A weak but confident voice was heard from above them as Zoro exclaimed. "Luffy, I vow that I will survive this. No matter what you see, no matter what you hear, you must go."

Smoker pulled a jagged dagger from his waistband. "Time's up." He said. Taking the dagger, he plunged it into Zoro's side. Zoro gasped as the pain threatened to take over. Smoker violently twisted the dagger causing Zoro to scream in pure agony, and then his body went limp, the pain too much for him to bear. Smoker released his grip, and Zoro plummeted into the ocean, disappearing into the darkness.

The crew stared, horrified when Zoro's body did not surface. Nami fell to her knees, shaking with grief and Robin just stared, shocked at what she was seeing "No!" Luffy screamed.

Smoker laughed, and threw the dagger into the ocean. "You gave me no choice. As soon as this storm passes, we will hunt you down."

Sanji helped Nami off her knees, and the crew dragged Luffy along with them. "Swordsman-san is one of the toughest fighters I have ever seen." Robin consoled them. "He will survive this. But for now, we need to protect ourselves. We should take cover from this storm in the forest. They will have to wait until the storm passes to search for us."

Renewed by Robin's hopeful words, the crew pressed on into the forest.

Once inside the forest, the crew stopped in a small clearing, about a mile from the shoreline. "We can set camp here for the night, and go search the shoreline and ship in the morning." Nami said solemnly.

The sullen crew all nodded in agreement, and settled down for the night under the cover of the trees as the storm raged all around them.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Back by the edge of the island, the ferocious waves beat against the ships, depositing huge amounts of water on the beach beside them, along with Zoro's body.

Coughing up lungful's of water, Zoro slowly crawled his way back to the ships, soaked to the bone and bleeding heavily from his side. Reaching the side of _The King_ , Zoro collapsed and curled into a ball, using the side of the ship to weather the storm until morning.

The storm broke early the next morning as Zoro crawled toward the forest edge hoping to keep out of sight from the Navy, who were starting to mull about _The King_.

Looking behind him, Zoro realized that he was leaving a trail of blood in the sand. "Shit." He muttered under his breath.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Zoro used a nearby tree to brace himself to stand, the pain in his side increasing. Looking around him, Zoro noticed that the officers were now running at him from down the beach.

"Stop!" they yelled at him, Tashigi following after them.

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed. Hobbling into the forest, he ducked and weaved around brush and brambles, trying to get out of their line of sight. Zoro heard them crashing through the forest behind him, and he realized he would soon be overtaken. Stumbling through a bush, Zoro did not notice the sharp hill below him and he slipped down it, crashing through bushes and thickets before coming to rest in a stream. Out of strength Zoro collapsed in the mud, hoping the Navy would not find him as the pain finally overcame him.

Far above, the officers stopped at the edge of the incline. "He must have fallen down this, and there is no way he could have survived that."

Tashigi finally caught up and stopped near the others. "Did he fall?" she asked them.

"Yes, and it looks like a long way down, he should be dead." one of the officers said.

Satisfied with their findings, the officers turned back and returned to their ship, where Smoker was awaiting them.

"You let him get away?" Smoker screamed when he saw Tashigi come back empty handed.

"Sir, he fell off a cliff and even if he survives your knife wound, there is no way he survived that fall." she said, defending her course of action.

Smoker pointed at some of his men and Tashigi. "You will stay here and make sure they do not come back for their ship. The rest of us are going hunting."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Farther out into the woods, the crew was getting their things together to go back to the shore. Making their way back they were careful to stay out of sight, using the tree line to their advantage. Once back at the shore they began looking around for signs of the Navy, or of Zoro.

Looking down the left side of the beach behind them, Nami caught a flash of light shining out from the tree line. "There is something or someone down there."

Chopper gasped with hope. "Maybe it's Zoro!"

Nami and the crew snuck closer, curiosity getting the best of them. As they got closer, they noticed a little alcove in the trees where a few people were laying asleep, covered in blankets.

"Be careful, we want to catch whoever they are by surprise." Robin reminded them.

Tripping over a branch, Usopp fell with a crash next to the alcove, awakening the sleeping figures. A scramble ensued as the crew tried to stop the figures from escaping.

"The hell?" one of the figures yelled as Luffy jumped on him.

Luffy looked startled, and then he started laughing. "Relax guys its Johnny and Yosaku."

"Seriously?" Sanji groaned. "What are you idiots doing here?"

Yosaku looked at them. "Johnny and I had some information we thought you should know."

"It was you who sent us that cryptic message and led us here?" Nami asked exasperated.

"Yes, we had sent you that message and we have a favor to ask of you Luffy, but we can get into that later." Johnny looked at them all. "Where is Zoro?"

The crew became crestfallen once again. "Smoker is here." Luffy said quietly. "He followed us here when we came to find this mysterious "Captain".

Sanji puffed on his cigarette and added: "That stupid marimo risked his life for my Nami-swan, and Smoker got him. The last time we saw him Zoro was beaten almost to death, and thrown into the stormy waters. We came back after the storm to look for him, but it looks like the Navy is still by our ship."

Yosaku looked hopeful. "We saw a huge group of Navy run into the forest earlier. Only about five officers remained behind. They went back down the shore after we hid here."

"You can easily overtake them!" Usopp said cowardly. "I will stay behind and watch the alcove."

Nami smacked Usopp with her Clima-Tact. "We are all going!" she argued.

"Agreed. We should go now before the others come back from the forest." said Johnny.

Hiding back into the tree line, the group started back down the beach, hoping to catch the remaining officers at the ship off guard.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Miles into the forest Zoro stirred, and realized that he was still in the stream, blood pooling all around him.

Hearing voices at the top of the hill, Zoro struggled to his feet. _"I have to put some distance between us."_

Struggling through the stream, Zoro began weaving through the brambles and underbrush.

Looking around him, he realized a blood trail was being left behind. _"I'll lead them right to me!"_

Thinking quickly, Zoro tore off his shirt and pressed it to his wound, stopping the trail of blood. Taking a new path, Zoro proceeded on as fast as he could and began putting distance between the two groups.

A little while later, after stumbling through a couple more miles of forest, Zoro now faced a swamp. "Really?" he sighed.

Before he could take another step, a searing pain raced through his body. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from screaming and drawing attention to his whereabouts.

Falling to his knees, Zoro began heaving, coughing up mouthfuls of blood.

As his coughing subsided he noticed a lone, homemade raft on his side of the swamp, attached to a pulley system high above in the trees. _"Someone else must be on this island."_ Zoro deduced. _"Better meeting them than Smoker again. I will just have to take a chance with whoever it is."_

Pushing the raft into the swamp Zoro stepped onto it, using every bit of whatever strength he had left to use the pulleys to drag himself to the other side. Once on the other side Zoro collapsed out of breath, his eyesight dwindling and his fever increasing.

After resting for a while, Zoro trekked on as daylight began to break through the dense trees.

Now about midway through the forest, Zoro finally came upon a small clearing and noticed a house at the end of it. _"I must be dreaming."_ he said wearily.

Struggling across the clearing, Zoro's strength began to wane, and he collapsed. As his eyes began to close, the last thing he saw was a figure running toward him from the house.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Ready to meet my OC? :)**

 **ANY AND ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	3. Reunited

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC! :)**

* * *

Back at the beach, the crew was the in the process of sneaking back aboard their ship.

Johnny and Yosaku were the first to walk out from the tree line, as the Navy would not recognize them as part of the Straw Hat crew.

As they strode across the beach, one of the officers spotted them and a group of them ran over to the two men. "Who are you?" one of the officers asked. "You are on Navy property!"

"We just happened to be shipwrecked near here and we need help." Johnny lied.

The officers looked at each other. "You will have to talk to our Captain." one of them stated. Escorting the boys to the Navy ship, the officers left _The King_ unattended.

Down along the side of the ship, Usopp laughed as they watched the group leave their ship. "These officers really are stupid."

Grabbing hold of the rail, Luffy rocketed to the top of their ship and then threw a rope ladder over the side so the rest could climb aboard. One by one they climbed aboard their ship and looked around for any sign of Smoker or Zoro.

"I wonder where most of them went?" Sanji pondered aloud as Nami and Chopper went below deck, scoping the whole ship for any sign of life.

When they came back above deck Chopper sighed. "There is no one below."

Robin looked over at the Navy ship next to them. "Maybe they have him in their ship. We have only seen a small number of officers, so I am betting we could take over their ship and get some answers."

Nodding in agreement, Nami looked over at Usopp. "Got any smoke bombs in your bag?"

Usopp looked at her and smirked as he read her mind. "Good idea!"

Taking a stick from inside his bag, Usopp broke off the pin and threw it across to the Navy ship, where it fell down the deck stairs. "Bulls-eye!" Chopper cheered.

Moving quickly, the crew boarded the Navy ship as soon as they heard the bomb go off. Smoke rippled out from the stairs below them and they could hear coughing as officers began to rush out from below.

As soon as a group appeared above deck, Sanji and Chopper ran over and began to knock them out in a fury of kicks and punches, the officers having no idea what hit them with all the smoke. Usopp and Nami rounded up the fallen officers and tied them to the masts, while Luffy and Robin ran below deck to take care of the remaining officers.

As they reached the bottom, the smoke was finally clearing and they saw Johnny and Yosaku in a cell, Tashigi and a couple other officers guarding them.

"Dos Fleur." Crossing her arms Robin sprouted a couple arms on Tashigi and twisted her hands behind her back, dropping her to her knees.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy shouted as he stretched out his arm and knocked the remaining officers to the floor. Taking the key off the wall, Luffy unlocked the cell and released Johnny and Yosaku.

"They saw right through us." Yosaku cried.

Robin grabbed Tashigi and placed her on a chair. "Where is swordsman-san?"

Tashigi glared at her. "Why would I tell you that?"

Luffy strode over and grabbed Tashigi by the collar. "You will tell us where he is as well as where Smoker is!"

Moving her arms Robin began to twist Tashigi's wrist, threatening to break it. "Stop!" their captive cried. "I'll tell you."

Robin released her hands and grabbed Tashigi's sword from her, tossing it in the cell along with the unconscious officers.

"Not like it matters, but the swordsman escaped into the forest this morning. My men and I chased him but he fell over a cliff." Tashigi smirked. "I doubt he survived the fall, but Smoker wanted to find him anyway, as well as look for you. He will find you Straw Hat, and he will make you pay for this."

Luffy smiled. "Bring it on!" Grabbing Tashigi, Luffy also tossed her into the cell with the others and locked it, taking the key with him.

Taking their leave, they went back above deck where the others were. "Zoro is in the forest, Smoker hot on his heels." Luffy told the others. They all looked at each other worriedly.

"In his condition he won't last long." Chopper said weakly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Johnny asked.

"Let's go save our Bro!" Yosaku cried. Jumping ship, the group raced down the beach to the edge of the trees.

Looking around, Nami noticed some crushed foliage farther down the shoreline. "It looks like someone went in through there!" she pointed. The group followed her into the forest and they traced a path through the wreckage, finally coming upon the cliff Tashigi had told them about.

"Damn." Usopp said. "That is a long way down."

Luffy paced around. "It will take too long to go around this. We must find a way down."

Taking a rope from Sanji, Robin tied it around a sturdy tree and began to propel down. "Well, are you coming?" she called. One by one the crew carefully scaled down behind her.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Opening his eyes Zoro realized he was in unfamiliar territory. Instinctively he tried to move, but his arms would not budge!

Looking around he noticed his arms were tied to the posts of a large bed, his shirt missing and bandages covering his torso. Scanning the room he also noticed a fireplace flickering in the corner as well as a figure sitting next to it.

Zoro turned his head toward the figure. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The figure silently got up and walked to the edge of the bed. "I could be asking you the same. You are the one that trespassed on my home."

Zoro was taken aback by the female voice under the hood. "I'm a pirate, on the run from the Navy."

The figure recoiled at the news. "You brought the Navy here?"

Zoro huffed in annoyance. "They attacked my crew at the shore in the middle of the night. I happened to escape and took my chances with the island and whoever else might be here."

As he spoke she moved over to him, pulling out a dagger as she went. Zoro flinched and pulled at his bonds.

"Relax; I would not kill a fellow swordsman Roronoa Zoro." She said as she cut his bonds and stepped away from him.

Zoro did a double take at her. "How do you know my name?"

The figure smirked under the hood. "How could I not know of my fellow swordsmen?"

Zoro gasped, taking in all he had seen and heard. "It can't be, show yourself." Throwing back her hood, soft pink hair fell past her shoulders and piercing blue eyes met his own. "Nina Hiyashi." Zoro breathed in awe. "I thought you were dead."

Nina smirked. "That's the point. The filthy bastard that slayed me on this island thinks so too. I didn't have to worry about people coming after me until now, but I guess I have been meaning to get off this island eventually."

Zoro shifted to the edge of bed, and placed his feet on the floor. "Thanks for the help, but I have to find my crew." Moving to get off the bed, Zoro gasped as pain ricocheted through his stomach. Clutching his side, he felt warm blood seeping through his fingers.

"You are no use to your crew in that condition, and now I have to re-bandage you." Nina said in annoyance.

Helping him lay back down, Nina pulled some rags out of the bedside drawer next to them. She took out her knife and began cutting through the blood soaked bandages. Nina sucked in a shocked breath when she noticed that the wound had become infected.

"How bad is it?" Zoro asked, looking at her face with concern in his eyes.

Nina looked at him and bit her lip. "It's not good. Not only is it infected, but it looks like the area is swelling. I am going to have to clean it before bandaging it."

Zoro took a deep breath and nodded. "Do what you gotta do."

Taking some alcohol from the nightstand Nina started to clean the wound, causing Zoro to tense and cry out. Putting the alcohol back on the stand, she proceeded to pull more bandages from the drawer. Wrapping new bandages around him, Nina was careful as to not apply to much pressure on the wound. "I already took care of your leg; that was one nasty bullet wound."

Zoro slowly nodded, the pain and lack of sleep zapping what little strength he had left.

"Get some sleep, I will keep watch." Nina said lightly.

As Zoro nodded off Nina went out on the porch and pulled out a cigarette, lighting up. Inhaling deeply, she began to think about her current situation. _"Well, the Navy and everyone else were bound to find me alive anyway. I might as well be helping the famous Straw Hat pirates while I am at it."_

Snuffing out the cigarette, she began to walk around the clearing. _"The Navy is probably closing in on us already, so I might as well set up more defenses; take some of them down with us."_

Nina started placing hidden stakes throughout the clearing, making her own mine field. Going to the shed, she packed a duffel bag full of herbs and plants and hid it in a hollow tree behind the house, knowing that soon the moment would come when she would have to flee from her current home.

Storm clouds started to gather overhead, so Nina strode over to the back of the house. She grabbed her ax and began to chop wood for the long and cold night ahead.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

In the forest, the crew had finally made it down the steep ravine. Reaching the bottom first, Robin helped everyone else off the rope and into the stream next to her.

"Zoro was definitely here, he must have fallen down this hill." Chopper said, as he picked up a bloodied scrap of clothe that was tangled in the brush.

"We have to find him, and quickly." Luffy stated. "If Smoker finds him first he is a dead man." Taking the lead Luffy led them deeper into the forest, pressing on as fast as they could but also being wary of any Navy they might encounter.

Coming upon a swamp, the crew stopped to look around. "He must have come through this way; there is blood everywhere." Chopper choked out.

"Look on the other side!" Robin exclaimed excitedly. "It's a small raft. He probably used it to get across." Their hopes rekindled, they began to look around for something to help them cross the treacherous obstacle.

Taking a rock Sanji tossed it into the swamp, and it sunk quickly into its depth. "Well we cannot swim or walk across."

Chopper looked at the spot where the rock had disappeared, and began to cry. "There is nothing here that can help us!" he cried.

"Wait, what is that?" Nami asked. Sanji came over to her and looked at where she was pointing. Looking above them, the crew noticed lengths of rope tied between several trees and limbs connecting from one side of the swamp to the other.

"It must have been some sort of pulley system so that not only could you cross, but you would not sink if on the raft!" Robin explained.

"Oh Robin-san, you are so smart!" Sanji gushed.

"This is how we can get across!" Yosaku said excitedly.

"We have to be careful though, we do not want to break the rope. We can only go one at a time." Nami said.

Gathering together, the crew watched as Sanji was the first to go. He climbed the tree where the pulley started and slowly lowered his body weight onto the rope. Hanging there in midair, the rest of the crew waited with bated breath to see what would happen.

"I guess it will hold." Nami breathed with relief.

Inching onward, Sanji placed one hand in front of the other making slow progress to the other side. Once he made it to the other side, he waved to the rest of them. "It is safe! The next person can come on over!"

One by one, the rest of the crew climbed the tree and maneuvered their way across the swamp. First Robin, then Usopp, and Johnny, Yosaku, and then came Nami.

Once all of them had made it across, Luffy grabbed Chopper and instead of using the rope to cross, he stretched his arm across the swamp, latching onto a tree.

"Wait, no Luffy don't!" Chopper squealed in fear.

"Haha! This is gonna be fun Chopper! Just hang on tight!" Luffy giggled. Once he had a secure hold, he jumped up and sent them flying across, much to the dismay of Chopper.

As soon as they had crossed, Nami hit Luffy on the head. "You dumb ass! You could have hit us all!"

"It's okay." Luffy laughed. "I would not have hit you."

Usopp shook his head. "Yea right Luffy. Your sense of direction is just as bad Zoro's."

As soon as he said Zoro's name, Usopp became crestfallen. "It's okay Usopp, we will find him." Chopper said as he placed a hoof on his leg.

Usopp smiled at Chopper and lifted him up on his shoulders. Chopper giggled in delight. "Let's go!"

Now all on the other side of the swamp the group continued on their way, slowly but surely making their way closer to their nakama.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Farther out in the forest, miles from where the crew was, Smoker and his group of officers were struggling to track Zoro.

"Tashigi has no idea what she is talking about. That pirate not only survived the wound I gave him, but he survived that fall!" In frustration Smoker punched the tree next to him, causing his men to flinch in fear.

"Sir, there is no way he could have gotten far, he is still only human and no human could make it far after both of those incidents. We have followed his trail so far and he couldn't have given us the slip so we must be close!" one of the officers stated.

"We better be! Eventually Straw Hat will find out where he is and be after him as well. We need to have the upper hand, and it is slipping out of our grasp!" Smoker growled. "Let's keep moving, and keep an eye out for anyone at all! Who knows what else is on this cursed island."

Falling in line the officers continued on their way, also drawing closer to the clearing.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Opening his eyes, Zoro gazed into darkness as the fire flickered weakly next to him.

Coughing, Zoro grimaced as the pain in his side grew. _"Something doesn't feel right."_

Bracing himself, he lowered his feet to the floor and slowly made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Reaching the front door, Zoro pushed it open to see that it had started to rain softly. Pressing forward, Zoro struggled to reach the shed next to the house. Pushing open the door he peered in, but the only thing that he saw were shelves full of different kinds of plants and massive stacks of firewood.

Disheartened Zoro emerged back out in the rain, which was now falling harder. Halfway back to the house Zoro's body protested, shooting sharp stabs of pain through his side.

Gasping for air, his body was too weak to go on and he collapsed on the wet ground.

On the outskirts of the clearing, the crew made it just in time to see Zoro collapse.

"Zoro!" Nami gasped.

"We have to go help him!" Yosaku declared. He and Johnny started to move forward, but Sanji and Robin held them back.

"It could be a trap. Let's wait a few minutes and see what happens." Robin said quietly.

Johnny and Yosaku looked around the clearing but did not see anyone. "I don't care, we're going! Brother Zoro needs us!" Johnny said.

Tearing across the clearing, Johnny and Yosaku made it about halfway across the clearing before a figure rushed out from behind the house and placed themselves in front of Zoro's immobile body. Johnny and Yosaku stopped in their tracks and drew their swords, staring at the figure before them.

"Back off!" the figure warned, revealing the hilt of a sword under their cloak.

Looking at each other the boys nodded and then rushed at the figure.

Throwing back the sides of the cloak, the figure drew out the two swords that were hidden beneath it.

Seeing the pitch black and pure white color of the figure's two swords, Robin gasped. "Stop!" she yelled at Johnny and Yosaku.

Ignoring her outburst, they continued to run forward and swung their swords in unison at the figure. With a resounding crash, the figure blocked their attack with their own swords, and then proceeded to fling their swords out of their grasps. The swords spun in the air and landed near the other crew mates.

Now vulnerable, Johnny and Yosaku just stood in fear as the figure placed a sword at each of their necks. "Wait!" Luffy cried, as he and the rest of the crew came out from the tree line.

The figure pressed harder on Johnny and Yosaku's necks. "No closer! What are you doing on my land?"

Stopping in their tracks the crew just stared helpless, knowing Johnny and Yosaku were at the figure's mercy. Robin stared dumbfounded. "You're Nina Hiyashi; but how can you be alive?"

Luffy stared at her. "The famous woman Zoro told us about? How do you know?"

Robin pointed at the figure. "Her swords are legendary. She is of the two sword style, and people refer to her swords as Heaven and Hell."

Throwing back her hood, Nina smirked at Robin. "You're pretty smart, but that won't save your friends here."

Looking behind Nina, Luffy watched as Zoro struggled to his feet and headed toward them. "Zoro no! She will kill you!" he called out.

"Nina." Zoro murmured, to the surprise of his crew. "It's okay, they're my crew."

Hearing his words, Nina sheathed her swords and rushed to Zoro's side as he began to sway. Taking his arm she placed it over her shoulder, supporting his body with hers. She then turned around and looked at the shocked crew mates. "Are you gonna come in? Or just stand in the rain?" Turning away she starting walking back toward the house, but then stopped and turned around again. "You should watch where you step. I have the area rigged." She said as she smiled.

Paying attention to the ground ahead of him, Luffy rushed ahead of the other crew mates and proceeded to take Zoro's other arm, helping carry him to the house.

Entering the house, Nina led them into the darkened back bedroom.

Laying Zoro back down on the bed, Nina went to the fireplace and tried to stir the dying fire back to life. Seconds later the fire roared back to life, and the crew all crowded around it for warmth.

Taking off her swords, Nina hung them up on the wall, and then proceeded to check Zoro's wounds. Lifting the bandages, Nina could see that they had begun to bleed heavily again.

Chopper came to stand by her side and looked at Nina intently. "Do you mind if I tend to him? I am the crew's doctor." he asked timidly.

Nina turned to look at him. "Sure. I am going to go get more wood." Pulling her hood back on, she walked back through the house and out the door into the pouring rain.

After she left, Usopp and Chopper sighed with relief. "She is one scary woman." Usopp said. Chopper quickly nodded in agreement.

"That is what you get when you meet someone of her stature. I think she is just wonderful!" Sanji noted in admiration, hearts taking over his eyes.

"Of course you do!" Nami screeched at him, smacking him on the head.

The sound of Zoro coughing violently on the bed brought them all back to the pressing situation at hand.

"Everyone out so I can examine him thoroughly." Chopper ordered. As the crew filed out of the room, Chopper shut the door behind them.

Returning to Zoro's side, Chopper began to inspect the wounds. Peeling away the bandage on Zoro's leg, Chopper noticed very little swelling or redness, even though the wound was now bleeding a lot. Taking some antiseptic from the table he spread it on the wound, causing Zoro to flinch. Cleaning up the area, Chopper bandaged it tightly and moved on to the more grievous wound.

Cutting the bandage off, he was shocked at what he saw. The wound was oozing pus and the edges were inflamed and raw. "Oh Zoro." Chopper breathed, his heart skipping a beat.

"What's wrong?" Zoro whispered worriedly, his eyes glazed over with pain.

"This wound is really infected; a common knife wound should not look like this." Chopper answered. "I would inspect it further, but I do not have the right tools. For now I guess I will just bandage it until we can get you back to the ship and I can check it more thoroughly."

Taking more antiseptic Chopper splashed some on the wound, causing Zoro to grab the bedspread and scream in agony. Chopper bandaged it and left Zoro to rest, worry etched all over his face.

 _"This is not good, I have to tell Luffy!"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **The crew is finally reunited! But will Zoro survive? And what will become of Nina? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	4. Goodbyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC! :)**

* * *

After leaving the bedroom and heading into the living area of the house, Luffy started pacing the room, deep in thought.

"It's a miracle that Zoro made it this far into the island and happened upon this cottage." Nami said. "We have to get off this island soon. The Navy and Smoker will eventually find their way to this place."

Sanji looked at her. "I agree, but what are we going to do about Nina? We basically signed her death certificate when we led the Navy here. I cannot leave a young woman in distress!"

Luffy stopped pacing and looked out the window at where Nina was gathering wood. "We will offer to take her with us. It is the least we can do after she saved Zoro's life. She did not even know who he was and she defended him out there. Plus, we could always use more people for our crew, and I think that she is awesome!"

The rest of the crew nodded. "I am in agreement." Sanji said. "We can always use more pretty women on the ship."

"Of course we do." Nami groaned, plopping her face into her hands.

"So what is the plan?" Johnny asked. "Yosaku and I were only trying to find you and relay some information; we had not planned on joining the crew. We have our own mission to accomplish now. We have heard that there is an island in the Grand Line with a psychic on it who can foresee the future. Apparently she can foresee certain aspects of the One Piece, as well as prominent figures. Unfortunately, it is a top secret island controlled by the Navy."

Yosaku looked at Luffy. "We thought you would find this information important as well as interesting and would want to act on it. We had actually hoped to take Usopp and Chopper along as we need more man power, and a doctor would be handy for what lays ahead. We realize that would be putting you at a disadvantage, taking two of your crew mates, but I know we will meet up again soon."

Luffy looked at the group. "I do think it is a good idea to seek this woman out. If Usopp wants too he can, but Chopper is the only doctor we have. Now with Zoro in bad condition, I do not know if we can afford to lose Chopper."

In the middle of his thought, a scream came from the back bedroom. Luffy started toward the bedroom, but stopped when Chopper appeared around the corner. "What is going on?" Luffy asked.

Chopper looked at him sadly. "He has some cracked ribs, numerous cuts and bruises, a bullet hole in his leg, and that knife wound in his side. The knife wound is life threatening, and I do not have the right tools for the job."

They all looked at him in disbelief. "How could a common knife wound be that serious? I have seen him receive worse than that before." Johnny said.

Chopper looked at him, tears filling his eyes. "I have no idea what is going on with that wound. It is something I have never seen happen before and I do not know how to treat it. He may not make it back to the ship."

Luffy sank to his knees. "This cannot be happening. Not to Zoro."

Sanji walked over to him and put his hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Ole Marimo will pull through, he always does."

Moments later Nina walked back in, soaked and carrying an armful of wood. Trudging into the living area she threw some into the dying fire, and dumped the rest on the floor.

Striding over to the wall, she stripped off her soaked cloak and hung it by the fire to dry. She then proceeded to take off her sweater, revealing a black tank top and a lean, muscular body underneath.

"Damn. You are fit for a girl." Yosaku said as he stared at her.

"How else could I handle two swords?" Nina asked him smirking. Yosaku blushed and looked away and Nami huffed in annoyance as all the guys fawned over Nina.

Looking over at Luffy, Nina noticed that he had some cuts on his arms from the brambles in the forest. "Those brambles are poisonous you know, I have some antiseptic for it." Going over to the bookshelf, Nina pulled out an old medical bag from within. Kneeling next to Luffy she began to treat and bandage the cuts.

"Wait." Johnny said. "Are you a doctor?"

Nina stopped and looked at him. "Sort of; my father used to be a town doctor before he died, and he taught me everything he knew. He knew one day I would be on my own and as a female I would be highly disadvantaged."

"He sounds like a great guy. Where is your family now?" Chopper asked her.

A sad look passed over Nina's face. "My family was murdered when I was just a child by the leader of the Reaper pirates. They came to our town looking for treasure, and killed everyone in their path. The Navy did nothing to stop them, which is why I hate them just as much as I do Pirates. My black sword was my brothers. My father gave us opposite swords, _Phantom_ and _Lightbringer_ , as gifts when we turned thirteen. Later that year they were all killed. I had been near the shore at the time, so the pirates never found me. I have been on my own ever since that dreadful day eight years ago. I had joined a crew at one time, but soon after, we were attacked by the Navy on this shoreline and everyone died but me, once again. I feel like I have a curse set on me so I live alone, just me and Fang."

Usopp looked at her fearful. "Who is Fang?"

Nina laughed at his expression. "Fang is my companion. He is a black wolf. I found him dying here in the house when I was stranded here. His previous master had died here in the house so I took him under my wing, and he has been loyal to me ever since. He likes to venture into the forest every couple days, which is where he is now."

Changing the subject, Luffy looked at her hopeful. "Exactly how much expertise do you have?"

Nina laughed. "I know enough to get by, and to keep myself alive after all my battles." Luffy watched as Nina pulled out some herbs and began to treat his wounds.

"Natural medicine?" Chopper questioned.

"Yea, but I also know how to use other forms. I just figure that we might as well use what nature gave us." Finishing up, Nina put her bag away and wandered into the kitchen.

Luffy looked at Chopper and explained what the crew had been discussing before. "Would you be interested in going with Usopp and the others? They plan on leaving tonight, before the Navy reaches us. It won't be for long and as soon as you guys find out anything you can come back!"

Chopper looked at him, deep in thought. "I think that a doctor needs to go with them, but I do not want to leave you without help if you need it."

Luffy smiled for the first time in days. "No problem! I'm gonna get Nina to join our crew."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Walking into the kitchen, Luffy leaned against the counter and watched as Nina cleaned her swords at the table. "I never got a chance to thank you for what you did for Zoro."

Nina nodded and continued to clean her swords.

"How would you like to join our crew?" he asked.

Nina stopped cleaning and turned to look at him. "Now why would I do that, and why would you even ask?"

Luffy smiled. "I owe you for saving Zoro's life and for leading the Navy right to your house, placing you in danger. I also want you to join because I only want the best on my crew, and I want you."

Nina stood, placing her swords back on the wall. Turning, she looked Luffy in the eyes. "You already have a swordsman and a doctor so what else am I good for, according to you?"

Luffy met her gaze and replied: "Our doctor is leaving with some of our other mates to help them gather some valuable intel as well as money for our voyages, and Zoro, who is one of my best fighters is injured right now. We can always use more brains, as well as brawn. Plus, you scare the shit out of us."

Nina laughed at his reasoning. "I scare you, the leader of a group of pirates? Wait until you meet Fang."

"We aren't like normal pirates." Luffy said. "We don't go around pillaging towns or killing people. We are on our own course, and we all have our own goals and dreams, in the Grand Line."

Nina stared at him, and then laughed. "That sounds like a suicide mission but you know what, you are right. I cannot stay here now that the Navy is coming. I was ready to move on anyway, and Fang and I could use an adventure." Nina extended her hand toward Luffy. "Count me in Captain."

Luffy smiled and shook her hand, sealing the deal. "Good, we leave in the morning."

When Luffy walked back into the living area, the rest of the crew looked at him. "Well, what did she say?" Robin asked.

Luffy smiled. "It looks like we got ourselves a new mate!" Everyone cheered at the news.

Seconds later Nina came into the room, holding a couple duffel bags. Striding over to Usopp, Yosaku, Johnny and Chopper, she handed one to each of them. "There are plenty of clothes upstairs, and food in the pantry. Take whatever you need for the journey."

Grinning, the boys took off for the pantry. "Whatever they don't take, we will take with us." Nina said.

As the boys gathered their things and then came back into the room, Nina showed them a map of the island. "You all know that this is one of the Lost Islands right?"

The group nodded at her. "There are five, and each has a secret to them. As the name says, this is Mirror Island. Both sides of the island look the same, perfect mirror images of one another. One other interesting thing is that you can end up back at the same shore you landed, by going through the forest behind the house, instead of just going back the way you came. Using this secret, you won't be heading straight for the Navy."

Luffy laughed. "That's awesome, but I still think that Nami, Robin and I should escort Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, and Chopper to their ship, just in case something happens. Sanji can stay here with you and Zoro until we get back."

Nami looked at Nina and smiled sweetly. "Would you mind letting me have that map? Maps are a thing of mine and I do not have one for this island."

Nina grinned and handed it to her. "Sure, I have no use for it anymore."

Taking the map Nami placed it with the rest of her stuff while the group prepared their bags.

As they got ready, Luffy wandered into the back room to talk to Zoro. Letting himself into the room, Luffy was taken aback by how bad Zoro looked. Zoro just lay on the bed breathing shallowly, his face grimaced in pain. Luffy took the chair by the fireplace and sat down next to his wounded mate.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I will be fine." Zoro whispered raggedly.

"I never should have left you back there." Luffy said sadly. "This is my fault."

Zoro tried to prop himself up on an elbow but was overcome with coughing. "Luffy." He finally choked out. "It was not your fault. I should have seen it coming. When are we leaving this dreadful island?"

Luffy looked at him and grinned. He then relayed the story of how they met Johnny and Yosaku on the beach, and what transpired between them and the remaining officers on the ship. He then told of how they got through the forest and found the clearing. "I am surprised we did not run into the Navy, which means they will be here soon."

Zoro chuckled. "I would have loved to see that bitch Tashigi's face when Robin overpowered her. I cannot believe Johnny and Yosaku are here. What are they doing here?"

Luffy then told him about how Johnny and Yosaku had been the ones to send the letter, and told of their mission to a Navy island in search of the psychic. "Usopp and Chopper will be going along to help them, but Nina will be joining our crew." Luffy stated.

Zoro's eyes widened at the news. "Nina is coming with us? Why?"

Luffy smiled. "Because I asked her too. She has no reason to stay here and the Navy would probably capture her anyway. She might as well join us! Plus she has some medical expertise and can care for us while Chopper is away. Now that you are injured we need a new swordsman." Luffy teased.

Zoro huffed. "I'll be fine any day now."

Luffy stood up and walked to the door. "Anyway, some of us are escorting Johnny's group back to their ship tonight before the Navy shows up. The rest of us are leaving in the morning, so get some rest."

Zoro nodded and proceeded to fall back asleep. Closing the door softly behind him, Luffy went back into the living area in time to catch the others giving tearful goodbyes.

One by one, Nina and Sanji hugged those who were departing. "You all be safe, and keep in touch." Chopper said sniffling. "We will all miss you, and we will meet up again soon!"

Waving one final time the group left the house, and began the return journey to their small ship.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Making their way through the forest at the back of the house, Nami kept track of where they were so as to help them find their way back.

"It is uncanny how alike this side of the forest is to the other one." Robin said looking around.

"I think it is an awesome secret!" Chopper giggled. "We hopefully do not have to worry about running into the Navy."

The group continued on through the forest for a couple hours, until they finally reached the shoreline again.

"This is so weird." Usopp said. "The Navy will never know what happened to us."

Johnny laughed hysterically at the thought of the Navy officers searching the island and finding no trace of them.

"Our ship is just down the shoreline, behind the trees where you found us." Yosaku declared.

Leading the way, Johnny and Yosaku turned the corner and sighed in relief when they found their small ship untouched.

Climbing aboard the group looked back at Luffy, Robin and Nami. "Thanks for everything Luffy!" Chopper said. "Hopefully we meet up again soon!"

Raising the anchor Johnny set their course and Luffy, Robin and Nami watched as they sailed away into the night. Usopp, Chopper, Yosaku, and Johnny waved until they were a mere speck on the horizon.

"We should get _The King_ ready, just in case we need to leave in a hurry." Nami reasoned.

"Agreed." Luffy said. "Do you two think you can handle getting it ready while I go back to get the others?"

Looking at each other, Robin and Nami nodded.

"Just follow the same trail we took to get here and you should make it back to the clearing just fine." Nami instructed.

"Got it, we should be here by morning." Luffy stated.

While Robin and Nami began preparing the ship for voyage, Luffy headed back into the forest.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Do not worry... we have not seen or heard the last of Johnny/Yosaku/Chopper/Usopp :)**

 **ANY AND ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	5. Agony

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC! :)**

* * *

Back at the house, Nina had given bags to Sanji to fill with supplies from the pantry and the surrounding rooms.

Going upstairs, Nina filled her own bag with clothes and then opened up a dark chest in the corner of the room. Taking out some picture frames, Nina looked at the faces of her family.

She smiled as she looked at all of their faces. The proud face of her father as he ruffled her older brother's hair, the laugh on her mom's face, the mischievous look on her brother's face, and the ear splitting grin on her face as the photographer took their picture. _"I will avenge you all."_ she vowed, as she placed the picture carefully in her bag.

Heading back downstairs, she dropped her bag by the door and went into the living area to fill another bag with her medical supplies and maps. She and Sanji met at the door, and they both dropped their bags in a pile.

"I took everything useful from the kitchen and pantry." Sanji reported, smiling at Nina.

"While I finish gathering my herbs and plants from outside, could you check the forest edge for Fang?" Nina asked. She took a whistle from the shelf and handed it to Sanji. "This is what I trained him with. He will be able to hear it, and he will come running."

Looking at Sanji's worried expression, Nina snickered. "Don't worry, Fang won't hurt you without my permission."

Stepping out into the rain, Nina headed to the shed to grab her herb and medicine bag she had hidden earlier, as Sanji searched the edge of the forest for Fang.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Inside the house Zoro once again regained consciousness, fighting the grips of a ferocious infection.

Grabbing his side he shifted to the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the floor. His vision blurred as he tried to stand and get off of the bed.

Staggering to the doorway, a coughing fit engulfed his body and blood began to pour from his wound, pooling on the floor.

Entering the hallway, Zoro faced complete darkness. He slowly made his way to the door, and opened it.

When the wind hit him with great force, Zoro's weakened body staggered backwards, and his flailing arms knocked a lamp over as he fell to the floor in a crash.

Unable to move, Zoro lay there in his own blood, moaning in agonizing pain as the storm raged on outside.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

In the shed, Nina was placing the last of her herbs in her hidden bag. Walking back outside, the storm hit her unexpectedly. "Damn, it is getting bad."

Looking around she saw Sanji hurrying toward her across the clearing, Fang astride him.

Smiling, Nina started toward the house but stopped in her tracks when she saw the door wide open, blowing open and closed with the wind. Fear washed over her as she ran to the swinging door. Seeing Zoro's motionless body on the floor, Nina's heart froze in her chest. Throwing her bag to the floor, she knelt by Zoro's side and grabbed his trembling hand.

"You should be in bed! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something is stabbing me from the inside." Zoro whispered, his face turning a ghostly white.

Seconds later Sanji appeared in the doorway with Fang, his face falling at the sight of them on the floor. "What happened?"

"Something is horribly wrong! Help me get him back into the room!" Nina ordered.

Rushing to their sides Sanji helped Nina lift Zoro and they carried him into the back bedroom, painting the floor with blood as they went. After placing him on the bed, Sanji stoked the fire back to life as Nina lit some lamps and candles for more light. Grabbing her bag from the back door Nina rushed back into the room and pulled a scalpel from inside, cutting away the bandage from his side. Zoro just lay on the bed as she worked, covered in sweat and turning whiter by the second.

"Tell me exactly what happened to him." Nina demanded.

Sanji looked at her and tried to think back to the incident. "The Navy came after us in the middle of the night about two days ago. One of the officers had almost shot Nami during our battle aboard our ship, so Zoro risked his life to save her and got captured in the process. When we went back for him, Smoker was waiting for us. Zoro had been shot in the leg, and Smoker was threatening to kill him if Luffy did not give up the crew and surrender. Luffy refused when Zoro told him Smoker would kill us anyway. Smoker stabbed Zoro and then threw him and the knife into the ocean."

After she tore away the bandages, Nina and Sanji gasped in horror. The wound had festered terribly, pus and blood oozing from it every time Zoro took a breath. The edges were raw and red, with flesh hanging from the edges.

"This is no ordinary knife wound." Nina breathed. "What did the knife look like?"

Sanji looked away from the horrendous sight and thought back again. "It was not very big, but the edges were really jagged. The hilt and handle looked white, but the blade seemed to be thin and black. After he had stabbed Zoro, the knife seemed to have shrunk or disappeared, with only the hilt and handle left."

Nina's eyes widened at the news. "I think I know exactly what he used." Tearing through her bag, Nina pulled out an old and tattered book. Rifling through the pages, Nina stopped at a picture of a small knife and turned the book toward Sanji. "Is this what he used?"

Sanji looked at it and nodded. Nina's face dropped and she tossed the book back into her bag.

"What is it?" Sanji asked, panic in his voice.

Instead of answering Nina began to pull several instruments and tubes from her bag. "We have to work fast, or he will die here on this bed before morning."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Farther out into the forest, Luffy was making his way back to the house following the trail they had created earlier.

As the rain began to fall harder Luffy picked up the pace, hoping to reach the house before morning broke and before the Navy showed up.

 _"Maybe I should have left Robin there with them in case the Navy had shown up."_ Luffy wondered worriedly. _"I just hope Zoro and those two are okay."_

As he was making his way along, he happened to notice that the surroundings did not look the same as when they had passed by earlier.

 _"_ _They seem to have changed, and the path looks like what it was when we were entering the forest. This forest is weird."_ Luffy pondered.

Brushing off his eerie feeling, he continued moving forward hoping to avoid the Navy and Smoker at all costs.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

In the clearing, rain continued to slam down turning the air deathly cold while the temperature was rising inside the house as Nina and Sanji continued to battle Zoro's wound.

Sanji was staring at Nina in shock, taking in all she had said. "He's gonna die?" he whispered.

"Not if we hurry!" Nina answered hastily. Taking Sanji's arm Nina had him sit on the chair next to the bed. "What are your blood types?"

"I know I am a universal donor, which is what Chopper told me once, while Zoro can receive any or something like that." Sanji said.

"I am going to need you to give me some of your blood." Nina said hurriedly.

Before Sanji could reply Zoro began to cough again, blood expelling from his mouth in streams. Sanji extended his arm quickly. "Take whatever you need, we cannot let him die."

Ripping Sanji's sleeve off Nina found a vein, and attached a blood bag to him. "Once it is full take it off and attach another one, but only fill two or you will die of blood loss as well." Nina ordered.

"So what is killing him?" Sanji asked.

Cutting off Zoro's shirt, Nina began to prepare a tube on his arm as well. "It is something I thought the Navy quit using a long time ago. My dad treated not only townspeople, but many of the Navy officers and prisoners. He used to tell me all about some of the injuries he had treated and this injury was one that was common back when I was a child. It used to be a weapon they would use to interrogate suspects, but the death rate was so high they never got any useful information out of people before they died. It is a knife that breaks off inside the body, and it slowly begins to spread infection throughout the body. Not only that, but the blade also begins to move around in the body causing major damage not only to tissue and flesh, but also to the organs. In most cases, people have died within three days."

Sanji paled at the news, looking over at Zoro's bloody body. "What are you going to do?"

Taking a length of rope Nina tied Zoro's arms to the bedposts above his head, causing him to flinch and arch in pain. "I am going to try to find the blade and remove it from his body before it kills him. This is a long shot, but it is his only chance of survival."

Taking a full blood bag from Sanji, Nina attached it to Zoro's tube, which began to put blood back into his body as quickly as his body was losing it. "Once I get the blade out, I will have to stop the bleeding or he will die from blood loss."

Looking at Zoro, she took out her scalpel and took a deep breath. "This is going to be hell for you, and I do not have time to give you anything to help with the pain."

Zoro nodded weakly, his eyes glazed over. "Just do it."

Taking the scalpel, Nina doused it in alcohol and then started to cut the wound back open, making a cut wide enough to fit her hand in. As soon as she had cut into his flesh Zoro started to scream in absolute agony, pulling at his bonds.

Sanji just watched sadly as his crew mate started to cry from the pain, tears falling down his pale face. Pulling against his restraints, Zoro cried out louder when Nina stuck her hand into his wound and tried to find the blade. Pain and weakness finally overcame him, and Zoro suddenly stopped moving.

Sanji gasped; worried that his nakama's heart had stopped beating.

"Do not worry; he is still alive for now." Nina reassured him. Digging around Nina felt something sharp strike her finger. Pushing further in Nina grabbed the blade and withdrew it, throwing it onto the floor in disgust.

As soon as it left his body, more blood began to pour out. Taking some cloths, Nina pressed them against the wound trying to stop the heavy flow.

Looking back at Sanji, Nina could see that he was giving to much blood. Nina took the needle out of Sanji's arm, and attached the bag to Zoro.

After quickly wrapping Sanji's arm, she stuck a new needle in her own arm and began to fill another bag. "Put some pressure on his wound. We have to get it to slow down before I can close it."

Doing as she instructed Sanji applied pressure to Zoro's side, panting as his own body got accustomed to his loss of blood.

Taking her full bag off her line, Nina laid it on the table and started for the kitchen. Before she reached the doorway, she felt a tear in her arm as the forgotten needle was ripped out. "Shit." she said angrily. Blood dripping down her arm, she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the table.

Hurrying back into the bedroom, she gave the bottle to Sanji. Looking over she noticed Zoro had stirred awake again, looking up at her with barely open eyes.

"Drink up, both of you. We are not done yet." She said wiping her hands off on a towel.

Taking a couple swigs Sanji brought the bottle to Zoro's lips and poured some into his mouth, causing him to cough again as the whiskey scorched his throat. Sanji placed the bottle on the table and resumed sitting next to Zoro's side.

Taking over Sanji's spot, Nina peeked under the cloth. "The bleeding has slowed, but now I need to close it before it starts bleeding again." Taking her scalpel Nina stuck it in the fire, making sure the edges were nice and red before pulling it from the fire.

Going over to Zoro, Nina splashed some of the whiskey on his wound. Zoro pulled at his bonds and arched on the bed as the whiskey entered his ravaged side.

"Prepare yourself." Nina warned.

Zoro grabbed onto the ropes above his head and pulled tight, preparing himself for another bout of excruciating pain.

Taking the scalpel and a needle and thread, Nina began to fuse and stitch the sides of the wound closed. Zoro gritted his teeth together as Nina worked on his side. Arching in pain, one of Zoro's arms freed from his bonds and struck an unsuspecting Nina in the face.

Falling backward, Nina's head connected with the fireplace with a resounding crack and she collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Nina!" Sanji cried as he rushed to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay." Nina said as she struggled to stand, blood starting to drip down her face and onto the floor. "Let's finish this."

Sanji retied Zoro's arms tightly and then went to the foot of the bed as Nina took her needle and finished the fusion.

Tossing the scalpel and needle to the floor, Nina let out a sigh of relief and collapsed in the chair breathing heavily. "The worst should be over. Now all we can do is wait, and hope we got to the problem in time."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Will Luffy make it back before the Navy shows up? Will Zoro make it until morning? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	6. Edinburgh

**Sorry for the wait! Work is really busy and wedding planning is kicking my butt! I hope to update weekly or bi-weekly!**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC! :)**

* * *

Finally making it back to the forest edge, Luffy was just returning from the shoreline as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Striding to the house, he crossed the threshold and stopped in his tracks when he was greeted by a huge wolf baring its teeth.

"Fang no." Luffy heard Nina command from within. Backing down, Fang retreated back into the darkened house.

Luffy entered the room, surprised to find the both of them slouching at the table drinking from a whiskey bottle and sharing a cigarette. Seeing their haggard expressions and Nina's bleeding arm and face, Luffy flinched. "What the hell happened?"

Sanji looked at him wearily, taking a drag of the cigarette before handing it over to Nina. "Nina had to perform emergency surgery on Zoro. We had been outside gathering supplies and we returned to find him bleeding out on the kitchen floor. She figured out why he was dying and she saved him just in time, again. But we don't know if he will make it."

Luffy walked over to Nina and pulled her into a hug, tears coming to his eyes. "I owe you my life." He whispered to her softly.

Nina stiffened at the contact and pulled away. "No problem. I am just glad he has a chance of survival now." she answered.

"Are we all set to go?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Nina said. "But we must be careful with Zoro, we do not need to hurt him further."

As they began to gather their bags together, Fang started to growl in the back of his throat. "Fang, what is it?" Nina asked. Running to a window she pushed aside the curtain and saw Navy officers silently moving across the clearing toward the house. Nina gasped and ran back into the kitchen. "We have to go, now!" Taking her bags Nina led them to the back room, where Sanji and Luffy carefully lifted Zoro's unconscious body.

"Let me carry him." Sanji said. "You can carry all the bags Luffy." Luffy nodded and placed Zoro against Sanji's back, tying his hands around Sanji's neck so he would not fall off. Zoro grimaced as he was jostled around onto Sanji's back.

Grabbing her and Zoro's swords off the wall, Nina threw on her cloak and led them out the back door, out of sight from the Navy. "We must move quickly, or they will be onto us." Nina said as she and Fang took the lead, with Luffy and Sanji taking the rear. As they made their way into the forest, they could hear the Navy behind them, springing the traps Nina had left for them in the clearing.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

More officers poured from the tree line and they swept the clearing, closing in on the house. Some officers had already fallen in the clearing, stepping on stakes and numerous other traps that were hiding in the grass.

Smoker clenched his teeth together in anger as he lost more and more men. "Childish tricks!" he bellowed. "Come on out Straw Hat! I know you're in there!"

Slowly they made their way across the clearing and to the house. Kicking in the door Smoker swept the surrounding room as his men checked the others. Inspecting the still crackling fireplace, he heard a shout from another room. "Sir! You might want to see this!"

Striding toward the voice, Smoker entered the room at the back of the house to find a shocking scene. Blood covered the bed and the floor around it, various instruments and bandages lying throughout the room. _"What the hell went on in this room?"_ Smoker questioned to himself.

Looking up, he saw a door at the back of the room swaying with the breeze. "They must have just left! After them, and do not let them escape!" Smoker ordered. Springing into action the officers ran through the door and began to make their way through the forest in hot pursuit of the fleeing crew.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Slowly but surely the fleeing group made their way through the forest, but Sanji started to lose ground behind Nina. A couple hundred feet behind them the Navy was hot on their trail, and Nina could hear their voices and footsteps getting closer.

Cursing under her breath, Nina backtracked to the boys and handed Luffy Zoro's swords. "Hurry, I will keep them distracted." She then looked down at Fang and pointed to the boys. "Lead them to shore boy, and keep them safe for me." Fang wagged his tail at her and started to run through the forest.

Sanji looked back at her before they continued on: "Be safe Nina-san. We need you." Nodding Nina took out her swords and started toward the Navy, careful to keep hidden in the shadows of the trees hoping to get the element of surprise.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Making their way closer and closer to the beach, Sanji and Luffy paid particular attention to their surroundings, looking for any sort of clue for the next Lost Island.

"You would think that there would be some sort of symbol or pedestal as a clue for the next island." Sanji wondered aloud.

"Maybe one of the others found it already." Luffy stated.

Pressing forward they finally made it to the shore, where Robin and Nami were waiting by the ship. Seeing the boys, Nami and Robin ran over to them and helped carry the bags to the ship. Climbing aboard, they took Zoro below deck and took him to his room, laying him down softly on the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Zoro grimaced and then fell asleep once more.

"He should be okay for now." Sanji said. "But Nina will have to check him again after all that jostling around."

"Where is Nina?" Nami asked.

Recanting the story of what happened after they left the day before, Sanji told Nami and Robin about the Navy finding them as Nina and he spent the night caring for Zoro. He then told them of the Navy showing up as soon as Luffy reached the house, causing them to have to flee and how Nina had to fall back in order for him and Luffy to make it to the ship before the Navy overtook them. "Nina-swan is out there giving us cover and time, so let's make sure the ship is already setting sail by the time she makes it out." Sanji said.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Back in the forest Nina was battling officers all around, her swords drenched in blood and her breathing ragged. _"I have to get out of here, before more make it this far!"_ Seeing an opening Nina made a break for the shoreline, as more officers tore through the forest after her.

Witnessing the massacre scene around him, one of the Lieutenants had made his way back to Smoker to give a report. "Smoker Sir! One of the enemies is extremely skilled in sword play, and is leaving dozens of your men slain in her wake."

Smoker did a double take at the news. "Her?"

The officer nodded. "Yes Sir. It is a pink haired woman with both a black and a white sword. She must be aiding the Straw Hats as they are nowhere in sight and must have made it to the shore already."

Smoker paled at the news. "That is impossible. If this woman you described is indeed aiding the Straw Hats I underestimated this island's past. She was supposed to have died a couple years ago in a battle here. I have to see this for myself, so keep searching the other areas of the forest."

Running through the forest Smoker soon passed over the slain bodies of his crew, anger building in his chest at the sight of mangled bodies and blood soaking the ground underneath his feet. Reaching the edge of the forest he glimpsed a figure making their way to the Straw Hat ship.

"Nine lives Nina Hiyashi!" Smoker yelled out.

Stopping in its tracks the figure turned around, the wind blowing the hood back off her head. Smoker was shocked to see that she was indeed Nina Hiyashi. Raising her hands Nina flipped Smoker the bird and then grinned at him. Turing around quickly, Nina began running toward the ship as it started to pull away from the shore.

Aboard, Sanji threw a rope over the side of the ship and watched as more Navy appeared on the shoreline behind Nina. Grabbing onto the rope Nina hastened to the top and pulled herself on board, while the rest of the crew watched as the island shrank into the distance.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Infuriated at not capturing the Straw Hat crew, Smoker rounded his crew up and went back to his own ship. "Curse this fucking island! I should have figured there was a secret to it because of its name!"

Going aboard Smoker saw that all of his remaining crew, including Tashigi had been locked up or tied to masts. "You let a couple pirates defeat you?" Smoker yelled in anger. "I will deal with you all later."

Storming into his quarters Smoker put in a call to the Naval Headquarters. "This is Vice Admiral Smoker reporting in. The fugitive known as "Nine lives Nina" is alive and well. I want a bounty of $200,000,000.00 put on her head, dead or alive. She is not an adversary to be messed with, and she is now in league with the Straw Hat Pirates. This is Vice Admiral Smoker signing off."

Putting the Snail phone down, Smoker took out a couple maps. "I wonder where they will go next, but I guess it doesn't matter as our spies will find them eventually and for now I need to learn more about this mysterious woman."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

On _The King_ , Nina pulled herself over the rail and collapsed on the deck in exhaustion. Fang trotted over to her and began to lick her face happily.

Sanji appeared next to them and extended his hand to her. Nina grabbed his hand and he helped her stand, wrapping her in a hug. "Oh Nina-swan I am so glad you are safe!"

Luffy also came rushing over and shoved Sanji out of the way so he too could hug Nina. "Thank you for everything you have done for us!"

Nina smiled at their kind words. "What else would a crew mate do?"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder Luffy proceeded to show her around the ship, and then took her down below the deck to Zoro's quarters. "This will also be your room." Luffy said.

"That sounds great!" Nina exclaimed as she placed her belongings on a bed in the corner. Nina then walked over to Zoro's bed and sat down. Checking his vitals, Nina smiled. "He will be just fine. The worst is over, and he should be awake any day now."

Cheering, Luffy rushed above deck to tell the crew the good news. Letting out a sigh Nina relaxed in the chair, happy to finally have a purpose in life again.

She looked over at Zoro's slumbering figure and smiled once again. She glanced at the bedside table and picked up the frames sitting there. One was of the crew on the deck of a ship with a lamb head as the figurehead. Luffy was at the forefront smiling wildly while the rest of the crew stood behind him, all with big smiles on their faces. The second picture was of a young girl standing next to what appeared to be a really young Zoro. They were smiling and had their arms around each other sitting under a huge maple tree. Nina smiled at the pictures, and began to think of what life would have in store for her now.

Hearing scuffling behind her, she quickly replaced the frames and turned to see Fang trotting toward her. "There's my good boy." She praised, and Fang wagged his tail in response. Extending her hand, she massaged his fur as he lay on the floor beside her chair and fell asleep. After a few minutes she got up and stretched her sore muscles, intent on getting her things taken care of.

Going over to her bags Nina unpacked her stuff, placing the frame of her family on her bedside table and attaching her swords to the side of the hull. Digging through her medical bag Nina pulled out some gauze and wrap, and proceeded to care for the blown vein in her arm, wincing as she tied it off tightly. Finishing up, Nina began to load all of her medical supplies and herbs into the cabinets on the wall. Throwing her bags under the bed Nina collapsed onto it, and promptly went to sleep.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Awaking the next morning, Nina was greeted with a throbbing in her head. Feeling the side of her head, she flinched as her fingers brushed against the knot that had formed from her fall.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." a voice said from across the room. Startled, Nina jumped out of bed and looked around the room. Seeing that Zoro was awake and looking at her, she relaxed and went to the chair next to the bed. Nina noticed that Fang had curled up at the foot of Zoro's bed, and was still sleeping softly.

She smiled and looked back at Zoro. "It's alright. You didn't mean to."

Zoro grimaced as he tried to sit up in bed, and then looked at Nina with tears in his eyes. "I owe you my life. You saved me not once, but twice. I truly thought I was going to die out there alone in the woods, until you found me."

Nina smiled gently at him. "I knew who you were the moment I saw your swords. Even though I was secluded on that island, I still found a way to hear news about the outside world. I had heard all about your crew and about the deeds you all have done, and found you to be no threat to me. Now let me check your wounds."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Nina helped him lay back down. Taking a scalpel, she cut away the bandages on his leg and began to inspect the bullet wound. "This one is healing nicely, and it probably won't even scar." Taking some antiseptic from beside the table, she put a little on a cloth and applied it to the wound. She then bandaged it, and moved on to the knife wound. Peeling away the bandages Nina was shocked to see how fast it was healing. "You have an incredible healing system! It is already looking so much better!"

Zoro grinned at her words. "That may be the one thing that goes in my favor when I am injured."

Going over to one of the cabinets, Nina rummaged through it and took out a couple small green leaves. Placing them in her mouth she began to chew them, churning it to paste. Spitting the paste into her hand, she walked back over to the bed and laughed when she saw Zoro's expression of disgust. "It's medicine." Nina reassured him. Taking the paste, she began to spread it over the wound.

Flinching, Zoro grasped the blanket as she spread it all over his side. As soon as she was done, Zoro sighed as he began to feel some relief. "Wow that feels great, when can I get back to training?"

Nina smiled. "Not for a while, we do not need anything getting infected." Taking more gauze she wrapped up his side, securing it in a knot.

As she went to stand, a blinding pain behind her eyes caused her to cry out and stagger, grabbing onto the wall for support. "Nina!" Zoro gasped. "Are you okay?"

Nina blinked a couple times as the pain slowly faded away, and her vision returned. "Yes." She finally said. "I'm fine." Taking the medical supplies, she proceeded to place them back in her cabinets, her hands shaking. Zoro noticed the worry on her face and the trembling in her hands, but said nothing.

Moments later, Luffy and Sanji rushed into the room. "We heard Nina-swan and thought something was wrong." Sanji said, looking at the both of them in confusion.

"It was nothing." Nina said quickly. "A headache just came on really fast."

Sanji and Luffy sagged in relief. "Good. How is Zoro doing?" Luffy asked.

Nina turned and smiled at them both. "He will make a full recovery in just a few weeks." Barely containing their excitement, Luffy and Sanji exited the room and went to tell the rest of the crew of the good news.

After the boys had left, Zoro looked at Nina concerned. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Nina glared at him. "Yes, now butt out of my business."

Zoro raised his hands in defense and stared at her. "Yes ma'am!"

Commotion was then heard outside the room as the rest of the crew filed into the room, Luffy at the lead. Walking over to Nina, one by one the crew embraced her.

"We are officially welcoming you into the crew!" Nami said happily. "I for one am happy to have another female around."

Sanji nodded in agreement behind her, hearts in his eyes as he realized he now had three beautiful women to dote on. "Thanks everyone." Nina said smiling.

"Like all new crew mates before you, we all had a goal when Captain-san got us to join the crew." Robin said.

Luffy then smiled and began to tell Nina about each member's backstory, starting with himself. He told her about how he knew Shanks as a kid and how Shanks inspired him to chase his dreams, which led to him to chasing the One Piece. He told of how he met Zoro, who had been captured by the Navy for protecting a mom and her daughter. He helped Zoro get free and Zoro promised to be his first mate, as long as he could become the World's Greatest Swordsman in the process. Next Luffy talked about how they met Nami at the nearby town and she tagged along with the crew after they saved her village from Arlong, making it her mission to Map the World. Next they met Usopp, who was called the "Town Liar" but ended up a hero when he and the crew saved the town from a band of pirates who were after a young woman's inheritance. Usopp joined the crew with the vow of becoming a brave warrior. Sanji was the next person they met, when Luffy destroyed the roof of the sea restaurant Baratie. Sanji joined the crew after they helped save his master's restaurant from the Krieg pirates, with a vow of finding the All Blue. They then met Chopper when Nami became gravely ill and Chopper and his teacher saved her life. Chopper helped the crew defeat the evil warlord of the island, and then vowed to join Luffy and become the World's Greatest Doctor. Luffy then explained how Robin joined his crew after he saved her life from her previous boss Crocodile. Robin's dream was to read all of the Poneglyphs.

Luffy then turned to Nina. "Now we have you. You have already proved your alliance to us by saving our crew mates. Whatever your dream is, we will help you achieve it."

Nina brushed away a tear, and a feeling of happiness for the first time in years bloomed in her chest. "Thanks everyone, but I do have a question. Why were you guys on the island in the first place?"

Zoro piped up from behind them "We were trying to find Johnny and Yosaku as well as get away from Smoker. He had found us at the next town over."

"Then we heard that there was a treasure to be had on the island that would lead to other islands and even more treasure, and I told them that we should go for it!" Nami said excitedly.

Nina stared blankly at them. "Are you talking about the "Lost Island" Treasure?" They all nodded at her. "That treasure has never been found, and many people have died trying to get it from what I have heard."

Nami looked at her, a curious expression on her face. "Nina, with you living there for so many years did you ever find anything on the island to resemble some sort of clue to the next island?"

Nina thought back to when she first encountered the island. "There was a pillar in the middle of the beach behind my house, and at one time there was a small white dragon statue on it. I am guessing it was a clue, but it has not been there for a while and I am guessing someone found it and instead of leaving it there, took it so no one else could find the treasure."

The crew looked downcast at the news, but then Robin looked hopefully at them. "I think I know where this statue is! When I was with Crocodile, he talked about the Lost Islands from time to time. He hailed the treasure as just as hard to find as the One Piece would be. He also talked about some young bachelor who lived in the town of Edinburgh and how this man collected rare pieces of art, including a recently acquired crystal dragon statue."

Nami ran out of the room, and moments later came back with a map of their surroundings. Laying it on the bed she pointed at where they were on the map. "According to this map, we are about ten days away from that town. I say we set sail for there not only to find this statue, but to gear up as we are low on supplies." The crew all nodded eagerly in agreement. "Unfortunately, we will be going through some weird sea weather on the way there, as this is the Grand Line. Do not be surprised if one day it is warm and sunny, and the next is cold and dark." Rolling the map back up, Nami and some of the others went above deck to steer for their new course, while the rest of the crew prepared for a long voyage once again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Where are the other Straw Hats? What will this new town have in store for the crew? What is going on with Nina? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	7. Duel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC! :)**

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly as the crew discussed strategy and how they were going to remain anonymous once they reached their destination.

"I think that once we get there we should do our purchasing first, and we might be able to learn some things about this bachelor guy." Sanji suggested as he puffed away on his cigarette.

"I agree, and if we talk to the shop owners and the locals we might find out more about the statue as well." Nami said.

Next to them Zoro was exercising his new freedom from bed rest, and had gone back to his usual weight lifting.

"Please be careful Zoro, I just released you from bed rest." Nina griped at him. Even though she had just joined days before, Nina was beginning to fall into place with the crew. Much to Sanji's happiness, she had traded in her cloak and dark clothes she was used to wearing for a t-shirt and shorts she borrowed from Nami, until she could go shopping for her own clothes. She was starting to love interacting with the crew and was happy to be part of a crew again, even if some of the members got on her bad side. The past couple of days Zoro had pestered her literally every hour wanting to get out of bed and back to his normal routine. This morning Nina had awoken with a blinding headache and Zoro's constant nagging was not helping. Now that she was the crew's fill in doctor, Nina felt like she was responsible for his health but her sanity was wearing thin and she eventually gave in to his demands of freedom.

Zoro stopped lifting and looked at her. He too had grown tired of Nina's constant nagging as he was forced to lay in bed all day while everyone else mulled about the ship. Now that they had a lead on the next island, he wanted to train and get back to full strength in order to help with whatever lay in wait for them at the next town. Even though Nina had just joined their crew, Zoro was already annoyed at having to deal with another demanding woman who thought she was better than him. Nami was already a pain in his ass and he did not want another thorn in his side, so he pestered Nina every chance he could.

"There was no way I was going to stay in bed as long as you had wanted me to. I could feel my strength weakening just lying there day after day. Stop butting into my affairs and worry about yourself." Zoro knew he should have stopped there after seeing Nina's shocked expression, but he kept going. "I think you need to relax and blow off some steam by helping lover boy in the kitchen or being a girl and lay out in the sun with Nami. Or better yet, maybe you need some bed rest for that hard head of yours."

Robin was the only one to giggle as Nina's face grew red in embarrassment. "You know what I will blow off some steam, but in a way I do best." Nina said. "I challenge you to a duel Roronoa Zoro, right here and right now!"

The crew stopped laughing and looked at Nina as if she had gone crazy. Zoro smirked, and then started laughing. "Even in my weaker state, there is no way you could beat me. I have been training all these years while you have been on that cursed island."

Nina's rage only grew at his words and she fisted her hands at her sides. "It is not like I just sat around and did nothing! I have more experience than you and I guarantee I will not lose to you." Fang barked in agreement with her.

Zoro dropped his weights onto the deck and came to stand in front of her, seeming to tower over her small frame. His labored breathing matched hers as he stared into her eyes before smirking. "You know what, I accept. But let's make it interesting. Let's do this duel tonight so we can see just how keen your skills are in the dark and cold."

Nina scoffed at him. "Deal and I hope you are ready to lose asshole." Huffing, Nina walked away and went below deck, Fang trailing after her.

Sanji glared at Zoro. "Good job making the beautiful woman angry shitty moss head." Zoro huffed and grumbled about the love cook under his breath. "Wait for me Nina-swan! I will make you a cup of tea!" Sanji said as he swooned after her.

The rest of the crew watched them leave, and then looked at Zoro in shock. "Now why did you go and make her mad?" Luffy asked. "She is just as scary as Nami when she is mad."

Angrily Nami punched Luffy in the face and stalked away as well.

Zoro started laughing, then grimaced and grabbed his sore side. "I wanted to see if she has a fire within her. I was getting annoyed of her self-righteousness and her constant nagging. She thinks she is above me, and I want to put her in her place."

Robin giggled and walked away, wondering if the heat she had seen in Nina's cheeks was from her anger toward the swordsman's words, or caused by something else.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Further out in the ocean, a small ship was drifting along edging closer and closer to the small town of Veritas. Aboard it the crew was poring over a couple maps, trying to decide which side of the island they should land on.

"I say we go to the nearest dock." Yosaku said.

Johnny looked at him and shook his head. "I say we go around the island and dock at the far side. We are less likely to be seen by the Navy on that side."

"That may be true, but we could risk being spotted on the long journey around the island." Usopp pointed out.

"I say we just dock on this side." Chopper stated.

Yosaku laughed. "Majority rules, we dock on this side."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"So what exactly are we looking for at this island?" Usopp asked them. "Chopper and I do not know all the details to this story you gave us back at Mirror Island."

Johnny sat down and looked at him excitedly. "Well according to some rumors flying around the area, the Navy has a woman who is apparently a psychic living in one of their fortresses. All we have heard is that she can foresee the future, and can see snippets of a person's fate. Yosaku and I thought it would be beneficial to all of us if we could not only see parts of our future, but what else this woman might know. Hence why we found you guys and got some of you to tag along."

Chopper nodded and looked out over the calm sea. "I wonder how everyone else is doing though. I worry about them, especially Zoro and Luffy. I know Nina is a good person and that she has some medical knowledge, but they are down two members and who knows what the next island will have in store for them."

Usopp looked at the small doctor and smiled. "They will be alright. We have known them for a long time, and when we all fight together we are unbeatable!"

Chopper looked up at Usopp and smiled in relief. "You are right Usopp! Hopefully we can find this witch lady quickly and get back to our friends!"

Yosaku laughed at Chopper's enthusiasm. "She is not a witch Little Bro, she is a psychic. But you are right in saying that we need to handle these things quickly so we can return to Brother Luffy. As soon as we dock, we will go and try to find some information on this lady as well as any other valuable news. I do not think it will be easy getting information about this person, but we will manage."

All nodding in agreement, the small group prepared themselves for whatever was waiting for them at the small town of Veritas.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Below _The King's_ deck Nina paced her room, fuming at Zoro's words.

"How dare he say that to me, after I saved his life!"

Storming over to her bed Nina took out her make shift yoga mat and returned to the deck, making her way to the back end of the ship where she could think in peace and be away from the others. Rolling out the mat Nina sat on it and began to meditate, trying to relax her nerves and release some of her anger.

After a few agonizing minutes Nina gave up, as her anger just continued to build. "He just infuriates me so much! What gives him the right to challenge my skills and degrade me?" she grumbled.

Pulling off her shoes, Nina tossed them to the side of the ship along with her mat. Nina stretched her limbs, shaking them around loosely and then began to shadow box, trying to release her anger and train at the same time. Going through a series of complex maneuvers and dodges, Nina began to feel a trail of sweat falling down her back as the sun climbed higher in the sky.

A little while later she grew tired and looked around; trying to get an idea from her environment. Looking up she saw that some of the sails had been tucked away and it gave her an idea. She climbed up one of the nearby masts, and walked halfway down one of the beams.

Sitting down she curled her legs over the beam and let her upper body fall below the beam, holding on with just her legs. Getting comfortable she gripped the beam tightly and began to do sit ups, counting her reps as she went.

Down below her, Sanji had come out from underneath the deck to throw dirty water from his cooking into the ocean. As he turned back around to head back in, he caught movement from above and looked up to see Nina exercising above him. Sanji watched her for a few minutes, admiring her strength and muscles as they flexed in time with her movements. _"She may not be as soft bodied as Robin-swan and Nami-swan are, but damn she is still hot!"_ Smirking, Sanji headed back inside and proceeded to tell the rest of the crew where Nina was.

"She is just as crazy and stupid as Zoro is." Nami muttered into her tea cup.

Curiosity blooming, Luffy got up from the table and went outside to see Nina for himself. Looking up at her, Luffy smiled. _"I really did pick a good crew mate. She has a lot of passion and fierceness in her."_ Above him Nina grew tired and proceeded to perform a back flip, grabbing onto the beam and starting to do pull ups. Shaking his head, Luffy walked to the front of the ship to check on where Zoro was.

Reaching the front deck he saw that Zoro was exercising still, lifting weights on the soles of his feet, his back and face glistening in the sunlight. "You must have really pissed her off." Luffy said.

Zoro stopped and looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about? Who did I piss off?"

Luffy pointed to the back deck. "Nina."

Zoro got back to his feet and wiped his face on a towel. "Why do you say that? Is she upset?"

Luffy smiled. "I don't know, but she is sweating up a storm down on the back deck."

Zoro smirked at his words. "Interesting." Placing his weights down and throwing his shirt back on, he followed Luffy to the back of the ship to check on Nina.

When they reached the back deck they looked up to see Nina doing hand stand push ups on the beam, her face a mask of concentration.

"Don't fall!" Zoro called up to her. "We wouldn't want you forfeiting our duel later due to an injury!"

Looking down at them in annoyance Nina grabbed onto the beam and swung down, somersaulting toward the deck. In shock, Zoro and Luffy stepped back as Nina landed on her feet in front of them. Smirking, Nina walked up to Zoro and looked up at him, breathing hard from the exertion she placed on her body. "Are you feeling threatened Pirate Hunter?"

Zoro just stared at her with his mouth agape. "I-I, uh, n-no!" he stuttered.

Picking up her shoes and mat, Nina walked back below deck as the boys looked after her in awe.

"She is awesome." Luffy said as he followed after her.

Zoro just blinked in wonder and then went back to his training, finding it hard to concentrate after what just happened. _"What the fuck is wrong with me? Why does she get under my skin like that? None of the other girls challenge me the way she does!"_ Zoro continued training for a bit longer, and then retreated back below the ship to shower and rest up for the duel ahead of him.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Usopp and the others had finally docked their ship and began making their way down the winding trail towards the town.

"I do not think that we have to worry about any Navy here since the town is so small." Johnny noted. "But in any case, we should get our needed supplies and information quickly."

The others nodded in agreement. "I think that we may not have to worry either way anyway since none of us have bounties worth much." Yosaku stated.

Usopp and Chopper became crestfallen at his lack of sensitivity. "In a way I am happy to hear that, but it also kind of hurts my pride." Usopp noted sadly.

"Do not worry Usopp, after this mission I bet the Navy will place huge bounties on our heads!" Chopper said excitedly.

"I should already have a huge bounty on my head after I defeated a whole ship of Navy back in the day."

Chopper's eyes glistened in admiration. "Really? Tell me more!"

Usopp stuck his chest out and began telling Chopper all about what had occurred. By the time he finished the story they had made it to the town.

"Chopper, you and Usopp can go get any medicine and books you both may need, while Yosaku and I will be get our food." Johnny said.

Splitting off, Usopp and Chopper entered a book store and they perused the shelves, looking for any books that may interest them. "There is a whole section here about myths and legends!" Chopper said excitedly. "Do you think that Robin would like this book?"

Usopp turned away from his book on slingshots and nodded, a huge smile on his face. "I bet she would! I think we should get a book for each one of them for when we return!"

Chopper twirled with happiness and set to looking for books for each of their mates. He found a book of recipes for Sanji, a book on treasure for Nami and a medicine book for himself.

Usopp found a book all about building weapons for himself, as well as a book about swords for Zoro and one on rare animals for Luffy.

"What do you think Nina would like reading about?" Chopper asked Usopp as he scanned the shelves.

"Hm, good question Chopper. We do not know her that well yet. But she seems to like plants so let's get her one on herbs and plants!"

Chopper giggled in delight as Usopp lifted him up to the top shelf to grab the book. Taking the books to the counter, they paid and tried to strike up conversation with the owner nonchalantly.

"I see we have a pair of readers!" the clerk said happily as he rang up their purchase.

"Oh yes." Usopp said grinning. "We are fans of legends and people who can do extraordinary things!"

Chopper nodded excitedly. "We have heard so many awesome stories, especially ones about a psychic that can see the future!"

The clerk laughed and handed them their books. "You must be talking about the Navy's psychic. She used to live around here actually, but when the Navy found out her ability they hired her on as one of their staff, and now she is never seen outside their walls. She was a fantastic storyteller and was so kind to all of the people around here. We miss her, but we think that it is better for her to be protected by the Navy so that pirates do not hear of where she is and try to kidnap her for her powers."

Leaving the conversation at that so as to not raise suspicion, Usopp and Chopper waved in farewell and headed back to the ship, excited to share what they had found out to Johnny and Yosaku.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Back at _The King_ night began to fall and Nina walked outside to the front deck, shivering as the wind and cold nipped at her.

The rest of the crew trailed behind her, curious as to how the duel would go down.

Reaching the front deck, Nina saw that Zoro was already there waiting for her.

Turning around, he looked at her and grinned. "You ready?"

Nina sniffed. "Yeah, ready to beat your ass."

Zoro laughed. "Sorry sweetheart, but that won't happen."

Taking two wooden swords from the chest next to him, he threw them at her. Catching them in her hands, Nina started swinging them around, adjusting to their size and weight. A surge of excitement ran through her body. _"This will be an interesting fight. He will not be easy to beat, but I know I can outsmart him in the end."_

The rest of the crew stood behind her, anticipation on their faces. Although none of them would admit, they all were secretly excited to not only see the extent of Nina's capabilities but some of them, namely a certain cook, was hoping to see Zoro fall on his ass.

Zoro also proceeded to take two from the chest and turned around to face her, his swords at the ready. "I will take it easy it on you and not use a third sword." he mocked.

Nina's temple twitched in annoyance at his words but she said nothing in return.

Grinning Zoro looked at the crew behind Nina. "Did anybody make any bets?"

Luffy looked at both of them and said: "Robin and I think that you will win, while Sanji and Nami think that Nina will win."

Nina smiled, her confidence soaring when she heard that the odds were tied up. "How about we make our own bet? If I win, you will admit that I am a better swordsman and that you are weaker than a girl."

Zoro scowled at her. "Fine. But if I win you will admit that you are weaker than I and you will have to spar with me whenever I ask."

Nina frowned at his words, but anticipation fluttered in her chest. "Deal."

Using the opportunity, Nina lunged at him with her swords, swinging at his head.

Parrying her blow, Zoro swung his other sword at her feet hoping to trip her up. Nimbly, Nina back flipped away from the attack and placed some space between the two of them. "Impatient are we?" Zoro asked snickering.

Lunging back at him, Nina swung her swords on either side of Zoro, hoping to trap him between the two, but he quickly blocked the attack with his own swords and pushed her back.

As the fight intensified, the crew just watched in amazement as Nina and Zoro expertly blocked and parried one another's attacks. "It's like they are the same person, in perfect synchronization with one another." Nami noticed.

Sweat began to pour off Nina and Zoro's bodies even in the cold air as they continued to duel fiercely. "I will not go easy on you." Zoro huffed.

"I do not expect you too." Nina said as she thrusted her sword at Zoro's face. Dodging the blade, Zoro crouched and kicked out his legs, clipping Nina's ankle and causing her to crash head first into the mast with a resounding crack.

Stunned, Nina dropped her swords and sank to the deck, a dazed look on her face. Taking the open opportunity Zoro lunged at her, swinging his sword at her side.

Just in the nick of time Nina sprang forward, grabbed her swords, and landed back on her feet. She turned around just in time to block another side swipe from Zoro.

"Quite a nimble little thing aren't you?" Zoro teased. "But that won't save you for long." Zoro rushed at her, intensifying his attacks, causing her to back up little by little as she tried to defend herself.

When her back hit the rail, Nina tried to side step but she tripped and slammed against the rail, the wind getting knocked out of her. Zoro followed and stepped behind her to deliver a crushing blow. Waiting until he was directly behind her, Nina pushed off the rail and swung her arm sideways, connecting with Zoro's injured side.

"Argh!" Zoro gasped, falling to his knees and grabbing his side.

Twisting away, Nina ran to the other side of the deck and raised her swords in defense.

The crew watched with bated breath, knowing that the fight would soon be over.

As he turned to face her, Zoro and Nina charged at each other. Stopping suddenly, Zoro side stepped from their path and as soon as Nina passed him he swung his sword at her legs, catching her knees and caused her body to land flat on her back. Kicking away her swords, Zoro swung his sword at her to finish the duel but Nina anticipated his move, and rolled away from him.

Gathering her feet under herself Nina lunged at Zoro, trying to knock the swords from his grasp, but he dodged her and she flew past him. As they both got to their feet, they stood looking at each other, panting heavily.

The crew just stared in awe, surprised at how close in skill the two were.

Keeping her eyes on Zoro, Nina bent down and picked up the swords that lay by her feet. Before she could attack him again a blinding white light eclipsed her vision, causing her to see double and she winced in pain. _"I have to end this now."_ Nina realized.

Unsteady on her feet, Nina put all her remaining strength into one last attack; swinging her swords with all her might at Zoro. Using only one sword, Zoro parried both of hers, causing them to fly from her hands. Swinging himself around behind her, he took his sword and held it to her throat. "Game over." Zoro said.

The crew clapped behind them, and then came over to congratulate the both of them. "You are fantastic Nina!" Luffy said hugging her.

"Oh Nina-swan you are so graceful and beautiful with your sword play!" Sanji exclaimed as he swooned all over the deck.

"Yea, but I lost." she said sadly.

"You gave me a run for my money. You have had excellent training." Zoro said as he walked up to her.

Nina smiled and extended her hand to Zoro. "Good job. I admit defeat and that you are a better swordsman, for now."

Zoro smiled, shook her hand, and then embraced her in a hug. "I would be proud to have you stand beside me in any battle." Zoro whispered into her ear.

Smiling, Nina exited the group and went to pick up the swords, as the rest of the crew started to go back below deck, out of the cold.

"We shall celebrate with my famous carrot cake and hot tea!" Sanji announced.

Cheering Luffy raced below deck, Nami and Robin laughing as they followed the boys down below.

Walking over to her, Zoro helped pick up the swords and they placed them back in the chest. Going to stand, Nina's head swam and she swayed, grabbing onto Zoro's shoulder for support.

"Whoa are you okay?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah." Nina answered shakily. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

Taking her arm Zoro led her to the rail and had her sit down. "Sit tight. I will go get you some water."

Dashing away Zoro headed below deck, leaving Nina on the deck alone.

Reaching up to grasp her head, Nina's vision blurred and her eyesight slowly began to fade to black. _"No! This can't be happening now!"_ Losing consciousness, Nina's limp body teetered over the edge of the ship, and then dropped toward the cold water below.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **What will happen to Nina? Who is this Navy psychic? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	8. Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC! :)**

* * *

Seconds later, Zoro reappeared on deck with a glass and a blanket, but did not see Nina where he had left her.

Hearing a splash, the color drained from Zoro's face as he rushed to the side of the deck. Seeing ripples across the surface of the water, fear clutched at his heart and Zoro dropped the blanket and cup to the deck, shattering the glass everywhere.

He ran to the entrance below deck and yelled below: "Man overboard!" He ran back to the rail and then to the supply chest as the rest of the crew came above deck.

"What happened?" Nami asked worriedly.

Zoro stopped rummaging in the chest and looked up at her. His nakama paled when they saw true fear evident on his face. "Nina must have fallen in. She was dizzy so I had her sit down so I could get her some water, and when I came back I heard a splash and she was gone!"

Sanji and Luffy ran to the side of the rail and looked over into the darkened water.

Zoro pulled out a length of rope from the chest and proceeded to tie it to the mast. "I'm going in after her." Stripping off his shirt and boots Zoro made his way to the rail, tying the rope around his bare midsection.

"You are crazy! The weather is bad, and that water has to be cold as ice!" Nami said.

"We can't just do nothing." Zoro said, then took a deep breath and jumped over the rail. The crew watched as Zoro's body disappeared below the surface.

"Nami, go get some towels while I go drop the anchor!" Sanji said.

As they ran to opposite sides of the ship, Robin went and threw the rope ladder over the side, as Luffy ran to get another rope. As Nami made it back above deck, Sanji grabbed the rope from Luffy and tied it to the nearby mast, tying the other end to his waist and climbing down the ladder. The other three stood at the rail; anxiously waiting as the minutes dragged by, fewer and fewer air bubbles coming to the surface.

Below the surface, Zoro was searching the dark water for any sign of Nina. _"Come on woman, where could you have gone?"_

His lungs began to feel like they were on fire, and he began to worry that he would never find her in time. As he turned to look in another direction, he caught a glimpse of something pink ahead of him. Hope fluttering in his chest he pressed forward as quickly as he could, urging his legs and arms to move faster through the frigid water.

Reaching Nina's side, Zoro grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his arms. Moving her hair away and looking into her face, Zoro's hope shattered when he saw her eyes closed and her mouth slack. Holding her tightly against him, he began the long swim back.

On deck the crew began to worry when Zoro did not reappear. "Where is he?" Luffy asked worriedly.

"Come on shitty marimo, if you're lost I will pummel you." Sanji whispered aloud.

Moments later, Zoro and Nina's heads broke the surface and they could hear him gasp for air.

"Zoro, hold onto your rope!" Sanji called to him.

As Zoro grasped the rope Robin, Nami and Luffy pulled them to the side of the ship.

Teeth chattering and limbs shivering, Zoro quickly untied the rope from his body and tied it like a harness around Nina's shoulders before signaling to them to pull her up. As they began to pull her up, Zoro wearily climbed the ladder and followed Sanji back over the side of the ship. Hitting the deck Zoro drew in lungful's of air, shivering uncontrollably.

Nami came over and threw a blanket over him, trying to warm up his frigid body.

Moments later, Luffy and Robin hauled Nina's body over the rail and placed her on the deck. Nami ran over and placed a blanket on top of her body, kneeled next to her, and listened to her chest. "She's not breathing!"

Sanji dashed over and began to perform chest compressions on Nina, as Zoro slowly crawled over. The rest of the crew watched, hearts in their throats as Sanji tried to bring her back. Zoro kneeled on Nina's other side and just stared into her pale and lifeless face. "Oh Nina, I am so sorry." he whimpered.

After a few minutes, Sanji stopped and looked up at them, tears in his eyes. "She's gone. She was in the water too long." Straightening, he went to Nami and tried to console her as Luffy fell to his knees in disbelief. Robin covered her mouth and held back a cry as she watched her nakama come to terms with the loss of a crew mate.

Desperately Zoro threw off the blanket and began to continue where Sanji left off. "I will not give up. I just met her, and I will not allow her to die on my account." Leaning over, Zoro breathed into her mouth and then continued compressions.

"Zoro stop!" Sanji shouted angrily. "You are making this worse!"

Ignoring the outburst Zoro continued on, applying more pressure to his compressions until they all heard a faint crack from Nina's ribs.

Angrily Sanji left Nami's side and tried to pull Zoro away from Nina's body. "Give it up you bastard! You are just breaking her apart! She is already gone!"

Robin ran over as well, but placed her hand on Sanji's shoulder. "Wait cook-san, I think she moved."

Sanji immediately backed off and Zoro continued breathing into Nina's mouth. Moments later, his efforts were rewarded when water began to seep from her mouth. Faith renewed, Zoro continued compressions. "Come on girl, breath for me."

Seconds later, Nina began to cough and sea water went all over her and Zoro. Listening to her chest, Zoro could hear a faint beat. "We got her!"

The crew cheered in relief and Luffy hugged Zoro. "You guys must be a match made in heaven."

Taking a blanket, Zoro wrapped Nina in it and scooped her up into his arms, finding her surprisingly light. The crew followed behind him as he started toward the stairs. Carrying her below, he placed her in bed and pulled the covers over her. "I will watch over her." Zoro stated.

Sanji started to protest, but stopped when he saw a look of guilt flash across Zoro's face as he looked down at Nina. Nodding, Sanji filed out of the room along with Nami and Luffy.

Robin was the last to leave the room, handing Zoro his boots and shirt on the way out. He grabbed them from her with a word of thanks, and placed them back on.

Grabbing a chair, Zoro placed it next to her bed and sat down, resting his feet up on the end of the bed. Zoro ruffled his wet hair and breathed a sigh of relief. "I do not know what I would have done if you had died because of me."

Content that she was out of immediate danger, Zoro closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Above him the rest of the crew were sitting in the kitchen sipping cups of hot tea around the table.

Nami was still shaking and Sanji walked over to her, placing a blanket over her shoulders. "Thank you Sanji-kun." Nami said lightly.

"What could have caused her to black out and fall off of the rail?" Robin wondered aloud to the others.

"The hit she took in the duel could not have hurt her head enough to cause that, could it?" Luffy asked.

"No, but it did not help her condition." Sanji answered firmly, leaning against the counter. The crew looked at him in confusion. "It was not necessary information at the time, but when you all had made it to the ship and Luffy was coming back for us, something else happened in that bedroom. It was not an easy task what Nina did to save him in there, and Zoro was in excruciating pain." He stopped for a moment and lit his cigarette, taking a long drag and exhaling.

"What is your point Sanji?" Nami asked. "What are you not telling us?"

Sanji looked at her and sighed. "I may get angry with the stupid swordsman from time to time, and we all know he is not a weak person but I have never seen him in a condition like that, being worked on while conscious and without anything to help the pain."

Robin stood and leaned on the table. "Cook-san, what happened?"

Luffy and Nami looked at Sanji's pained face and paled, knowing the news was not good. "When Nina was finishing up on closing his wound, Zoro pulled free of his restraints and accidentally hit Nina, causing her to crash into the fireplace and hitting her head in the process. I did not think that it was that serious as she never said anything about it and continued on like it was nothing, but obviously it was serious enough for another light hit to do her in. I should have noticed something was wrong when she looked off during the battle, but I did not think anything of it. I feel partially responsible for what happened as I did not make sure she was alright, and I know from seeing Zoro's actions tonight that he is placing the blame on himself as well."

Robin sat back down and sighed, while Nami placed her head in her hands. "Oh my god. Why didn't she tell us she was hurt?"

Luffy curled his hands into fists on the table and squared his jaw. "She has a past that we know almost nothing about and after just the little we did hear of it, as well as the pressure we put on her to be a part of our crew, can you blame her for not saying anything? She must have been worried that we would not take her with us if she said something about her injury. I have failed as a Captain if my crew is not comfortable with telling each other their problems and their pasts."

Nami reached across the table and placed her hand on Luffy's arm gently. "You are a fantastic captain Luffy and do not worry, she will come around and there will be plenty of time for us to learn about her."

Luffy nodded and stood, making his way to bed.

"You girls should get some sleep as well. I will take watch tonight." Sanji said as he strode out the kitchen door.

The girls finished their tea in silence and went below deck to their shared bedroom.

Outside, Sanji made his way to the rail and looked out onto the sea, praying that Nina would awaken soon.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Usopp and Chopper were anxiously awaiting Johnny and Yosaku's return. "What is taking them so long?" Usopp said impatiently as he paced the small ship.

Chopper jumped up on the rail and pouted. "We have done all of our shopping, which should have taken longer than theirs, and we are still here first! I want to know what they found out!"

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth did the boys see the others coming toward the ship, hauling bags of food alongside them. When they reached the ship, Johnny and Yosaku dropped the bags aboard and leaned on the railing out of breath.

"Finally!" Usopp said. "Find out anything of interest?"

Johnny looked at him and nodded. "Let us catch our breath, so you guys go first."

Usopp excitedly told them of what he and Chopper had heard from the book store owner. "We do not know where they are keeping her, but it sounds like it is a place that will be guarded heavily."

Yosaku nodded and smiled. "Well, we found out her name and the island they are keeping her on. It is actually a couple weeks journey from here, and yes it is heavily guarded. The town is Arcton, and the woman we are looking for is known only as Silkie."

Chopper looked at Yosaku in wonder. "That name is so cute!"

Johnny's face grew serious and he pulled some papers from his pocket. "We also found this."

Taking the paper he passed it Usopp, who opened it and gasped at what he saw. "Smoker must have called headquarters for them to have this out so fast!"

Chopper jumped up and down next to Usopp trying to see what he was talking about. "Usopp I wanna see!" he whined.

Usopp kneeled next to him and showed him the paper. Chopper gasped at the picture on the paper. "It's Nina! This must be an old picture of her from before she was on the island, but she is still recognizable!"

Yosaku nodded. "Take a look at her bounty."

Usopp moved his fingers from the bottom of the paper and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Her bounty is as high as Zoro and Luffy's! Is she really that dangerous?"

Johnny smirked and crossed his arms. "Back when Zoro was bounty hunting with us, we heard all sorts of stories about this woman. She was revered as one of the best fighters on the sea and many crews feared her power. However, she had been claimed dead by the government and nothing else was left to discuss. I will say that it is better for her to be an ally than an enemy. The only thing I worry about is that her past is unknown and we do not know who she really is and what her motives are. I hope that Brother Luffy and Brother Zoro keep a careful watch on her and make sure she is not a hindrance for the crew."

Usopp and Chopper looked at each other and looked back at the poster, wondering if leaving the crew with her had been such a good idea.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next morning Nina awoke; her vision blurry for a few moments as she adjusted to the light.

Looking around she noticed she was in her bed, sweating heavily underneath all the covers. Looking next to her she saw Zoro sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the bed, sound asleep. Fidgeting around, Nina managed to free herself from the blanket she was wrapped in.

In moving around, she accidentally knocked Zoro's legs off the bed, startling him awake. Leaping to his feet Zoro looked around in surprise. "Sorry!" Nina said, throwing up her hands at him. "I did not mean to wake you." Wincing, Nina grabbed her chest and realized that her lungs were bruised.

Zoro looked at her and relaxed, sitting back down in his chair. "How do you feel? Do you remember what happened?" he asked her.

Relaxing back down on the bed, Nina thought back to what she could last remember. "The last thing I remember is talking to you on the ship rail, then you left to get something and I remember being dizzy and it felt like I was falling..." Nina trailed off and then gasped when she remembered hitting the water. "I fell overboard! But how did I survive?"

Zoro looked at her and smiled halfheartedly. "I paid back my debt to you. When I came back I heard something hit the ocean and knew it was you. I went in after you and once I found you, I swam back to the ship where the rest of the crew helped me get you and I back on the deck. Unfortunately you had been in the water too long and weren't breathing. Sanji tried to resuscitate you, but nothing happened. I took over and eventually I got you breathing again, but not before cracking one of your ribs and bruising your lungs in the process."

Nina looked at him in amazement. "Thank you, I guess we are even now."

Zoro smirked. "Don't worry; we are nakama now so I will always have your back." Zoro's face then turned serious. "What happened anyway? Why did you pass out? Was it something I caused during our duel last night?"

Nina shook her head, and then winced at the ache in her head. "No. I am sorry that you felt guilty this whole time. I knew I was injured but decided to duel you anyway."

Zoro thought back to what could have caused her to collapse. "Wait, you were still injured from that fall you had when I hit you at the house weren't you? Why didn't you say anything?"

Nina shrugged. "I did not want to come off as weak, so I said nothing. I thought that it would just heal on its own."

Zoro pushed back his chair suddenly and stood over her, a hurt expression on his face. "Well it hasn't, and now you need to rest. We need you in top form for when we land."

Putting the chair back by his side of the room, Zoro proceeded to walk out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Nina winced at his abrasiveness, and then lay back down letting her thoughts wander. _"I did not realize my injuries were going to affect me that much. I can understand if he was mad, but why did he get so cold with me? My life and my decisions are none of his damn business! Why do I even care what he thinks? It's not like he is my boyfriend or of any importance to me."_

Leaning up onto her side, she threw back the covers and slowly kneeled on the floor next to the bed. She opened the trunk next to her and pulled out a smaller box. The box was pure white and had intricate designs covering the outside. To the naked eye it looked like a small chest, but the lid would not open as a normal chest would. Flipping the box upside down, several dials were shown, numbers on each one of them. Putting in the combination, the lid sprung open and she stared into the depths of the box.

Pulling out the objects from within, Nina stared at them sadly. "It's hard to believe that you have been gone for so long. I miss you brother." Unclasping the chains Nina placed the necklaces around her neck and clasped them, allowing the metal to rest against the warm skin of her chest. Placing the box back into the chest and closing the lid, she crawled back into the bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin Nina closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, holding the necklaces tightly between her hands.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **What secrets could Nina be harboring? What else is on the wanted poster? And what is in store for both crews?**

 **ANY AND ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	9. Information

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC! :)**

* * *

Entering the kitchen Zoro sat down at the table in a huff, a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Nami asked.

"Nina was pretending to be fine, but has had an injury this whole time, and that is why she fell off the ship."

Sanji looked at him. "We had discussed this last night while you kept an eye on her. We figured that is what happened and even though we have a right to be angry with her, the important thing is that she is okay."

Zoro looked at him with a look of shock. "Yes, but she lied when she told us she was okay. It was enough of an injury to start giving her black outs and cause her to fall off the ship and almost die! I do not appreciate crew mates that are not honest with each other, as something like that could have changed the outcome of a battle. I felt guilty for her fall as I thought I had caused it from our duel when in reality it could have all been prevented if she had told us."

Robin nodded patiently, understanding his anger. "I agree, but you cannot blame her for the whole thing. She still does not know us well enough to know that this was pertinent information meant to be shared with everyone."

Zoro grumbled angrily under his breath and left to go outside, intent on training.

Nami shook her head as he left. "I can understand his anger and his guilt, but he should not be so cold to her."

Luffy laughed lightly. "He is just being Zoro. He will soon get over it and we can move on in the right direction."

Rising from his chair, Sanji started to prepare dinner for the crew pulling what little food they had left from the cupboards. "I cannot wait to finally have a stocked kitchen!" he roared impatiently.

Smiling Nami peered outside. "We should hit the town in three days. Then we can restock and get ready for a fight over the statue."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Over the next couple days as Nina recuperated from her head and rib injuries, she realized that some of the crew were ignoring her presence, especially Zoro. He had not looked at or talked to her since her confession. Tired of the silent treatment, Nina entered the kitchen at lunch time and stood looking at the crew. "I'm sorry." she said.

The crew looked at her and she sighed before continuing on. "I was wrong to keep information like that from you all, but you have to see where I was coming from. I had just met you guys and it is hard for me to trust anyone after everything that has happened in my life. If I had known that my injury was that bad and could put someone in danger, I would have said something sooner. I would understand if you did not trust me now, but I swear to be more open to everybody from now on, and any questions you have about me and my past I will answer."

Everyone but Zoro looked at her and smiled. Luffy pulled a chair out next to him. "We don't blame you for not saying anything, and we understand. Let's forget about it and move on, we will be docking in the morning."

Relieved, Nina came over and sat down with the group but as soon as she did Zoro got up and left, stomping his way back outside. Nina's smile disappeared and she just stared silently at her food.

 _"What do I have to do to get him to understand?"_

Nami looked at her and smiled. "Don't mind Zoro. He was like this with all of us at first. It takes him a while to warm up to and trust anyone. He is big on trust and I think he feels responsible for your accident."

Nina nodded hoping Nami was right, but still felt like there was an emptiness in her heart.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next morning the ship finally reached the small town of Edinburgh.

Hitting dock, Zoro threw the anchor over the side and helped tie up the sails with Sanji and Luffy.

Once finished they headed below deck to the map room to await instructions from Nami, who decided to take the lead on the plan.

"I think for now we should just get our shopping done, and get a feel for the town as well as get information on this guy." Nami suggested. The others nodded in agreement. "Now here is your money for food and supplies." Nami passed out some money to each of them, giving Sanji and Robin extra for required ship supplies.

Then she turned to Nina and gave her some money. "Since you have no clothes you can go and find some while you are with Zoro." Nina gave Nami a smile and accepted the money, placing it in her pocket. "You can also buy some medical supplies or whatever else you may need, and Zoro will help you carry it."

Rolling his eyes, Zoro started grumbling about having to pair with a girl but was silenced by Nami's fist.

Splitting up, the group went in different directions toward the town. Sanji and Nami went together to the grocery, Luffy and Robin went to find ship supplies, and Zoro headed to the medicine shop, Nina trying to keep up behind him.

When they were out of hearing range of the rest of the crew Nina ran up to Zoro and grabbed his arm. "Hey, I am sorry. I did not think it was that big of a deal. Why are you so mad at me?"

Zoro turned and glared at her, causing her to flinch under his hardened gaze. "Well it was. I blamed myself for leaving you alone on the rail that night, and when you lay lifeless on the deck without a single breath in your body, I swore I would do whatever it took to save your life as you had saved mine. Then I come to find out that it was your fault the accident happened and I felt stupid and angry that I could even think that you were different from the others, and could be someone I could start to care about. Not saying you were injured could have placed other's lives in danger if we had been in a bad situation. I build my relationships based on trust and you have lost yours." He then turned away and continued on to the shop.

Lost for words Nina stood there in shock, staring after him and trying to process what he had just said.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

As Sanji and Nami entered the market area, they were astounded to see just how many people lived on such a small island.

"This must be a popular place." Nami noted.

"It's the food they have for sale." Sanji said happily. "They have some of the finest produce and fish I have ever seen in the Grand Line so far."

Grabbing a basket Sanji started to fill it with fresh produce, breads, fish and spices.

Nami trailed behind him, enjoying the numerous sights and smells that were wafting around them.

"Is there anything in particular you would like me to cook Nami-swan?" Sanji asked stopping to look at her.

Nami smiled and blushed. "I really like the nectarine cake you make sometimes."

Sanji gushed and swooned. "Oh Nami-swan I will buy the finest cake ingredients they have and bake you the best nectarine cake you have ever seen!"

Giggling, Nami followed Sanji through the rest of the market as they found the rest of their supplies.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Entering the medicine shop, Zoro's anger started to dissipate and he thought back on what he had said to Nina, who was now browsing the shelves across from him.

 _"_ _I cannot believe I said those things to her. While they may be true, I did not mean to be that harsh or that forward. There is just something about her that brings out another side of me and gets me all fired up and anxious."_

Zoro watched as Nina pulled some bottles from the shelves and placed them gently in her basket.

Walking along the back row, Nina saw a medical book on the top shelf that would be of good use to her. She tried to reach up and get it, but she was just inches away from grasping it. She could feel Zoro's eyes on her as she tried to get it from the shelf.

 _"_ _Oh come on, I am not going to ask him to help me."_

Setting her basket down, she stretched up on the tips of her toes and grabbed onto the shelf, her fingers just brushing the book. Sighing in defeat, Nina picked up her basket and made her way to the counter.

Setting the basket on the counter she started to pull some money from her pocket when the medical book she had been trying to reach was placed on the counter next to her. Startled, Nina looked up into the face of Zoro.

"You could have just asked me to get it for you instead of being so stubborn." he said quietly before walking back outside and waiting on her.

Nina quickly paid the clerk and ran outside next to him. "I am not stubborn, I just like doing things on my own." she retorted.

Zoro snorted at her logic and continued on down the street to the clothing store. "Just hurry up and get whatever clothes you need so I can get some supplies for my swords."

 _"_ _I know how Nami and Robin are when it comes to clothes, and we are stuck in stores for hours while they shop around. I do not have the time or patience for her to do the same, not today."_

Entering a store, Zoro sat down in a chair and held the bag from the medicine shop while Nina looked through the clothing racks. Every few minutes she would pull something out but when she saw the price on the tags she would flinch and put it back on the rack.

Zoro watched her curiously, as Robin and Nami never cared for how much the clothes were, they just bought whatever they wanted. "You know that Nami gave you enough money to buy whatever clothes you wanted right?" he asked her.

Nina turned and looked at him. "I know, but I am not the kind of person who spends money just because they can, or because they have it, especially on clothes."

Zoro smirked and watched as Nina maneuvered to the other side of the store, where the cheaper clothes were.

Taking some things off the shelves, Nina went into a dressing room and tried on what she had picked out. Minutes later she came back out and put some clothes back, leaving only a few pieces in her arms. She walked to the counter and proceeded to pay for her items, which consisted of a black pair of pants, a pair of brown shorts, and a couple t-shirts with various designs on them.

"Is that all you are getting" Zoro asked once they left the shop.

Nina handed him her bag and nodded. "I do not need much and clothes like these last a long time, unlike the really expensive clothes that Nami and Robin wear."

Zoro's eyes widened and he held back a laugh at her words.

 _"_ _She is smarter than she looks and is nothing like Nami and Robin. She is actually pleasant to be around, except for when she is being bossy or nosy. I am still angry at what she did though, and it will be a while before I place any trust in her and she needs to know that. Lover boy would have forgiven her immediately, but I am nothing like him at all."_

Nina led him into a blacksmith's shop and took her bags from him so he could shop around. While Zoro had his swords sharpened, Nina looked around the shop at all of the cleaning supplies and other weaponry. She found a container of sword cleaner as well as a small sharpening stone, and placed them in her basket.

Her eyes were then drawn to a set of throwing knives that glistened on a glass display. They were white, with finger holes at the end and had little weight to them.

 _"_ _These are perfect for throwing and parrying blocks quickly."_

She placed those in her basket as well, and made her way back to the front where Zoro was trying to pay for his sharpening.

"That price is outrageous for three swords!" she heard him argue to the cashier.

"That is my price, and now you must pay for them." the clerk said impatiently.

Zoro grumbled and pulled out what little money he had saved up.

Nina rushed over and placed her things on the counter. "I will get it, and ring these up too." she ordered the clerk. The clerk nodded and placed the items in a bag, along with a carrying case for the throwing knives. Nina quickly handed over the required Berries before Zoro could protest.

Handing Zoro his swords, the lady nodded and smiled at Nina. "Have a great day you two!"

Nina nodded back and took her leave, Zoro following behind her. He walked quickly up to her side and looked down at her. "I could have paid for my own swords you know, I was just trying to haggle with the lady."

Nina looked at him and shrugged. "Nami gave me this money to spend however I wanted, so it does not bother me any."

Zoro shook his head, surprised once again by her actions.

 _"_ _There is something not quite right about her past, and while the other crew mates do not see it, I will make sure to keep a watchful eye on her."_

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Robin and Luffy were the first to make it back to the ship with the needed equipment, and while they waited for the rest of the crew to return, they set to work on repairing the slightly damaged parts of the ship.

Not even an hour later, Sanji and Nami appeared laden with produce and other goods for the ship. As soon as they showed up Luffy dropped the board he was carrying and ran over to Sanji.

"Food!" he shrieked in Sanji's face.

"Luffy you idiot! You cannot have any until everyone is back!" Sanji yelled back at him, holding his face at bay with his boot.

Luffy grumbled and went back to working on the ship.

Taking all of the food below, Sanji stocked the cabinets and then stored the rest in the hull. Nami had gone below as well but was in the map room, looking at the map of the island and figuring out their next plan of action. While they waited for Nina and Zoro to return, Sanji set to work on dinner as the rest of the crew sat at the table planning a strategy.

"Did anybody learn anything while out today?" Nami asked.

Robin looked up from reading the new novel she bought in town. "I did hear some rumblings about a party that is going down tomorrow night. Apparently it is a yearly party used to celebrate the rich of the town, but it is held in some guy's mansion at the top of the hill behind the town."

Nami huffed. "Well that is better than what Sanji and I found out. The only thing we learned was that this guy is really rich and has extensive security. This party tomorrow night may be our only chance to search the mansion for this statue."

Just then Zoro entered the room holding a couple bags and tossed a newspaper on the table. "There's all the info we need."

Nami picked up the newspaper and read through it. "So this Koto guy is holding the ball? It looks like anybody is invited; however we would not be able to bring our weapons in, so we would have to be careful. I guess we better go purchase some party clothes to fit in!" Nami grew excited just thinking about more shopping. "I can always use a new dress and jewelry."

"Of course Nami-swan and I will assist you!" Sanji cooed.

Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed. "We can go shopping tomorrow. When I was leaving the smith some officials were combing the streets. I do not know who they were looking for but it would be safer to wait and go back out tomorrow."

"Where is Nina?" Luffy asked looking around. "She was with you."

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know. We finished shopping and she gave me her bags saying she wanted to check on something, and I left to come back here."

Nami clenched her fists in anger. "Zoro, how could you leave her alone in town? You do know that she is a wanted pirate as well right? What if something happens to her? What she did does not just affect you, it affects us all, but we forgave her. How is she supposed to gain her trust back if she is dead?"

Zoro looked at her and his eyes reflected the hurt he felt in his heart. "You wouldn't understand." Leaving it at that Zoro left, leaving them staring after him in shock.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Where is Nina? Will Zoro ever forgive her? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/CONCERNS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	10. Blush

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

It had been days since Usopp had seen land and he was getting anxious. "We are gonna die out here!" he whined loudly.

"Usopp, we have plenty of food and water to last a couple more days, we will be fine." Yosaku said in annoyance.

"Just relax Bro, and enjoy the scenery." Johnny chipped in.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but I am ready for an island adventure!" Usopp grumbled.

"Me too Usopp!" Chopper shrieked. "I miss Zoro and the others."

Yosaku looked at them and sighed. "We will be reaching another town within the next day and we will go check it as well as send the crew a message before going on our way to the fortress, sound good?"

Chopper and Usopp danced excitedly around the ship, cheering in loud voices.

Johnny laughed and kicked his feet back up on the ship rail. "Those two are quite a pair, I am glad they are with us for this adventure."

Yosaku grinned and leaned forward next to Johnny. "I agree. Of course I would have rather had Brother Zoro with us, but hopefully we look inconspicuous enough to slip by the Navy and get this mission taken care of quickly."

Johnny nodded solemnly and closed his eyes. "I guess only time will tell."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hours later, Nina finally made it back to the ship after wandering around town deep in thought.

As soon as she stepped back onto the deck Sanji came running up to her. "Are you okay? I cannot believe that ass left you alone! I would have never left your beautiful side!"

Nina smiled at his words. "I am fine. It was my choice to not follow him back. Plus I can take care of myself."

Sanji relaxed and then placed an arm over her shoulder. "Come join us in the kitchen, we are discussing our plan for tomorrow."

Following him below deck, Nina saw that everyone else was already sitting at the table deep in discussion. "Nina, we are glad to see you safe and sound." Nami said.

When Zoro did not agree she punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Zoro winced, grabbing his arm and glaring at Nami.

Nina smirked then withdrew a roll of paper from her cloak, tossing it on the table. "I think you all might find this interesting." Nami took it and unrolled it onto the table.

"What is it?" Luffy asked curiously.

"It's a blueprint of the mansion where Koto lives." Nina answered.

The crew all looked at her in shock. "How did you get this?" Robin asked.

Nina leaned against the counter, crossing her arms. "It is not an exact blueprint; it is a couple hundred years old. The library has all the older buildings on file as public knowledge. You just have to know where to look."

Sanji smiled. "This makes it all the more easy to infiltrate their defenses. This is brilliant work Nina-swan!"

Nina smiled; happy she could be of some use to the crew.

"Okay, so tomorrow we need to go out and get attire to fit the ball. Boys, you all will have to get suits while we girls will go get dresses." Nami said. "After we get our outfits, we will meet here and separate at the ball so as not to raise suspicion if we all appeared together. I will go with Sanji, Robin and Luffy will patrol the outside making sure no officers recognize us and Zoro and Nina can go together."

Stepping forward Nina took that moment to interject. "Actually Nami, I have a plan of my own. I will just meet you guys on the inside. Trust me on this."

Everyone looked at Luffy to see what he would say on the matter. Luffy looked at her seriously and nodded. "You got it, but be careful."

Nodding, Nina grabbed her swords and turned in for the night.

Nami looked at Zoro and frowned. "She is being quite an asset to our crew and you are making her feel useless. Get over yourself and apologize to her for your behavior. You have her so upset she is going rogue tomorrow."

Zoro pushed back his chair loudly and stood defiantly in front of Nami. "No, I will not. I did nothing but tell the truth. I admit that she has given a lot to this crew and that she does indeed belong with us, but I do not trust her yet. I guess we will see what she has planned for tomorrow and then I will make up my mind about her. We know little about her past and everyone who enters this crew should be watched until they prove themselves worthy." Zoro too, then turned and left for the night.

Nami ground her teeth and slammed a fist on the table. "Why is he acting like such a pompous ass towards her? I do not remember him acting this rude toward the rest of us."

Robin smiled, a thought occurring to her about Zoro's current mood, but she decided to remain silent on the matter. "Well, let's get some rest and get to work in the morning." she said.

All agreeing the crew turned in for the night, ready for what would await them the next day.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next morning the crew split up once again as they went to find party attire. Robin accompanied Nami to find dresses while Sanji, Luffy and Zoro went together to find suits, leaving Nina alone to watch the ship with Fang.

Making their way into town, the girls headed farther into the market while the boys stayed closer to the outside.

Entering a dress shop, Nami stared at all of the dresses and grinned. "How am I ever going to pick just one?"

Robin chuckled and began to search the racks alongside Nami.

"Robin, what do you make of Zoro's current animosity toward Nina?" Nami asked.

Robin stopped and looked over at her. "Why do you ask me Navigator-san?"

Nami shrugged and moved to the other side of the rack. "I don't know, you seem to understand him better than most of us, and you are good at reading people. I thought that he was excited to finally meet his childhood idol and while he said nothing about her joining at first, I have begun to notice that he distances himself from her and is quite rude to her, all because she lied to us."

Robin sighed and grabbed a grey dress off the rack, following Nami into the changing rooms. "In my opinion I know the least about Zoro as I was the latest to join the crew, but being an outsider I can see things from a different angle than you all can. If I remember correctly I do believe that Zoro used to be hostile toward me after I joined as well. Eventually he began to trust me and now we understand each other. I just think that Zoro has trust issues and from the little we know of his past, you cannot blame him. It obviously takes him a while to trust people to have his back and he does not feel comfortable with her just yet. I also think there is something more going on between those two than what either of them sees."

At those words Nami tripped over her dresses' train and landed on the floor, stunned. "What in Roger's name do you mean by more?"

Robin giggled and looked over at Nami. "Have you ever known Zoro to be as flustered by any other woman we have encountered besides her?"

Nami thought for a second and smiled. "I guess not. While Sanji is obvious in his affections, we have not seen anything of the sort out of the other boys."

Robin nodded and helped Nami off the floor before turning her back to her. "Mind helping me?"

Nami grabbed the zipper on Robin's dress and smoothly zipped it up for her. "Oh Robin you look stunning in that dress! You should get it!"

Robin turned and looked in the mirror. The grey dress was long and had beading down one side of it. "You look good yourself Navigator." Robin teased.

Nami blushed and twirled in front of the mirror, adoring the slim black dress.

"In any case, I would not mention it to swordsman-san as he is already confused enough and I do not even know if my suspicions hold any weight." Robin said.

Nami turned serious and nodded. "Let's hurry back, the boys probably need help and Nina is waiting on us so she can shop as well."

Paying for their dresses, the girls took their garment bags and rushed back down the street to the shop the boys were currently at. As soon as they stepped inside the girls laughed at the sight in front of them. Luffy was standing in front of the mirror wearing a bright yellow suit, with Sanji trying to convince him that it was hideous, and Zoro napping on the floor next to them.

The girls looked at each other and groaned. "Men are so helpless on their own." Nami said.

Going over to Luffy Nami grabbed him by the ear and drug him back into the dressing room. "Nami-swan what about me?" Sanji asked.

"I think you look just fine cook-san." Robin noted.

Sanji turned around and straightened his jacket. He was wearing a sharp black tux with a matching bow tie and suspenders. "Thanks Robin-swan! I am so excited to be partnering with Nami!"

"Do not even think about it!" they heard Nami yell at Luffy in the dressing room.

"But why Nami? I like this color!" Luffy whined.

"Not only is it a black tie party, but you have to match Robin, so put this one on." Nami ordered.

They heard Luffy sigh as Nami exited the room. Nami looked around and rolled her eyes. "Where did Zoro go? He was right next to you guys."

Looking behind them Robin and Sanji noticed that Zoro was not napping on the floor anymore. "He must have left while we were fixing these two up." Robin said. "He will make it back okay, it is not far."

Nodding, Nami went back into the room and fixed Luffy's bow tie. "Perfect. Now get back into your street clothes so we can buy the tuxes and get back to the ship to get ready for the ball!" Nami squealed in delight.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

After they had left Nina made herself useful, cleaning the deck and the interior cabins while Fang just trotted along behind her.

Now finished with cleaning, Nina had decided to take the moment of silence she had and do some yoga. Sitting on the front deck she put her body through some strenuous but relaxing motions, hoping to relieve her stress and anxiety. As she sat there, she was going through her plan in her head, mapping out every detail and leaving nothing to chance.

 _"I think this plan is perfect, and Koto will never see it coming. Neither will the crew and that is what will keep them safe if something goes array."_

A little while later she stopped, sweat pouring down her body. After taking her mat down below to her room she went back above deck and saw that the crew was still not in sight.

 _"I guess I better get clean before I go dress shopping. Nobody is here and I think the ship will be fine if I go for a quick swim. I should be done before they get back anyway."_

"Keep watch for me boy." she noted to Fang.

Stripping down to her bathing suit, Nina dove into the water next to the ship, hoping to cool off from her exercises. Wading in the water, Nina thought back to her confrontation with Zoro in town.

 _"What was he talking about when he said that he thought I could be someone he thought he could care about? Doesn't he care about all of his nakama?"_

Banishing the thought from her mind Nina swam around the ship, enjoying the cold water as it flowed across her naked skin. She soon found herself drifting near the dock at the back of the ship, enjoying the sun on her face as she floated along.

Minutes later she heard loud footsteps near the front dock and freaked out, diving below the water.

 _"Shit! It could be the Navy or an enemy and I am unprepared! Where is Fang?"_

Nina swam swiftly to the dock and pulled herself out of the water. She ran back toward the front of the ship, but as soon as she turned the corner of the dock she ran right into the person she had heard causing the two to fall to the ground, her on top of them. Opening her eyes Nina realized she had slammed right into Zoro, and was now straddling his waist. Nina blushed and Zoro stared up at her in surprise, his mouth agape and his cheeks turning pink when he saw her attire.

 _"What the hell is she doing clothed like this! And why is she on top of me?"_ Zoro screamed in his head. "W-why are y-you wet?" he stammered.

"I'm sorry." Nina said breathlessly as she hopped to her feet. "I was taking a swim and did not expect you to be back so fast."

Zoro nodded and proceeded to pick up his suit that had fallen to the ground, looking everywhere but at her _._ _"I cannot even look at her without blushing! What is wrong with me? I have seen Robin and Nami in this attire many times and it has never bothered me! Why is it just her?"_

"Everyone else is on their way back, so if you need to go get whatever outfit you need for this thing, you can go ahead. I will watch the ship."

Nina nodded and ran back aboard, throwing her clothes back on and then made her way toward town.

As Zoro watched her leave, his mind went back to the image of her on top of him, her muscular thighs on either side of his waist... _"Stop it!"_ he chastised himself, shaking his head. _"Why are you thinking about her like that?"_

He went aboard and pet Fang as he watched Nina's figure diminish into the town. Going below deck Zoro noticed that all of the rooms had been cleaned and the beds were freshly made. _"It must have been Nina. So this is what she spent her time doing while we were away."_ Tossing his suit on the bed, Zoro noticed a folded bundle of papers lying on his pillow. Grabbing it, he opened it and recognized Nina's handwriting right away:

 _Zoro~_

 _I know that I lost your trust, and I am sorry for that. I know that every crew has their own systems, but I am not used to having to worry about others around me. My past crew only cared about power and wealth and left me to die on that island. Being on this crew with you guys is amazing, but it is something that I will have to get used to. It is like a family, and I have not had that feeling of security and love in a really long time. I hope that eventually you will forgive me, as I feel the closest to you on this crew as we share a common dream. You and your crew may feel indebted to me for saving your life and getting you all out of the Navy's clutches, but in reality it is you guys who saved me. I had nothing to live for and I was prepared to die on that island until I met you guys, and I owe you all everything. I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back, hence my plan to go rogue tonight. My plan is risky; it could end up blowing up in my face, or it will change everything for us as a crew. Either way, all of you will be safe from any danger and have no implication in what is too come if it turns out badly. Thank you for once believing in me, and I hope to do some good tonight for the first time in my life. I will see you all tonight, and don't worry; you will know who I am. P.S. This is a masquerade ball, so I went out and got you all masks yesterday. Your masks are in my clothing chest._

 _~Nina_

Zoro tossed the note on the bed and sat with his head in his hands. _"What the hell is she thinking? Is she trying to get herself or us caught or worse, killed?"_

Standing he made his way over to her chest and opened it, revealing a stack of masks that were all identical. "This will make it easy to recognize all of us even if we are not together. She really is too smart for her own good."

Taking the masks, Zoro went above deck to meet the other crew mates as they came back. Handing out their masks, Zoro only revealed the party information from Nina's note.

"This is awesome!" Nami said. "This will disguise our faces and help us figure out where we all are."

Taking his own mask, Zoro started to make his way back below. "We better get ready, the party is in an hour and we still have to make it there."

The crew mates all went to their respective rooms and began to prepare for the party. As Zoro entered his room, he peeled off his damp clothes and began to try and assemble his suit together.

 _"I wonder what Nina is wearing, and what does she plan on doing to get our attention?"_

He pulled on the pants and shirt but had some trouble cinching the vest behind his back. "Damned thing, this is why I do not wear fancy clothes, too much trouble." Once he finished buckling his belt and strapping on his newly shined boots, Zoro slipped into his jacket and grabbed his tie and mask.

 _"I will just have Nami help me with the tie."_

Walking out to the deck, he saw that Nami and Luffy were already finished and he went to join them. Zoro walked up to Nami and wordlessly held his tie out in front of him.

Nami sighed and chuckled. "You and Luffy are helpless." Taking his silver tie from him, Nami tied it to his shirt and swatted some dust from his shoulders. "Did you drop your suit? Seriously, you had one job." she asked irritated.

"Relax Nami-swan." Sanji called as he and Robin appeared from below. "Let's go have some fun and do this thing! You look fantastic by the way."

Blushing, Nami took Sanji's arm and they led the way off the ship, Luffy and Robin following close behind them.

"I hope they have a lot of meat!" Luffy said excitedly as Robin giggled and shook her head.

Zoro sighed and looked down at Fang. "Watch the ship for us boy. We will be back soon." Giving Fang a parting pat, Zoro followed them as they made their way to the party.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Docking at the small village of Lundy, Usopp and Chopper tore off the ship and started dancing on the grass. "Land!" they screamed.

Yosaku and Johnny laughed as they followed them off the dock.

"Remember you two, we are just here to get more supplies and send a message to the others. Then we gotta get back to sailing or we will never get back to the crew." Johnny said.

Usopp and Chopper looked at each other and sighed. "We know."

Walking into town, they looked around at how small the shops were and how few people there were around.

"Well I guess we will not be here long, it is kind of creepy." Yosaku noted glancing from side to side.

Quickly they gathered the needed supplies, and headed back to the ship. Putting everything aboard, they took out their Den Den Mushi and tried to place a call to the Straw Hats. It kept ringing and ringing and eventually the group got worried.

"What if something happened to them?" Usopp whimpered.

"Maybe they made it to another town and are getting supplies." Yosaku said. "I bet they are just fine."

Hanging up the shell, Johnny sat down and leaned against the side of the ship. "We will just wait a while and try again later before leaving. I think that we should sail to the other side of this island though. Something does not feel right here and I would rather not still be docked here when night falls."

Chopper jumped into Usopp's arms and cried. "I don't wanna be eaten!"

Yosaku snickered and raised their anchor, dropping it on the deck with a thud and causing Usopp and Chopper to jump and scream in fright. "Nobody is gonna eat you little bro. Now help me get the sails ready so we can go. We can try the crew again once we hit the other side of the island."

Nodding, Chopper and Usopp went to work letting the sails down and changing their course, while Johnny continued to stare out at the ever silent town.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **What will happen at the party? What was on the Wanted poster? What does Nina have planned? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/CONCERNS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	11. Woman in Red

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC! :)**

* * *

A little while later the Straw Hats finally showed up at the party and they were pleased to recognize that they blended in quite well with everyone else there. Splitting off from the group, Robin and Luffy mingled outside while Zoro entered the mansion alone and took a seat at the bar. Sanji and Nami entered soon after Zoro and blended in with the crowd on the dance floor.

"I wonder who this Koto guy is." Nami whispered in Sanji's ear.

"He will probably make his grand entrance soon, it is almost seven o'clock." Sanji whispered back. "Do you see anything that resembles a dragon statue?"

Nami looked around her but saw nothing of the sort. "I guarantee it is upstairs somewhere, but we will have a hard time getting up there without the guards or other people seeing us."

Sanji nodded. "Let's just see what happens. We still have yet to see Nina-swan or what she has planned."

Looking around at the bar, Zoro was also trying to find Nina, but could not see her anywhere. "Come on foolish woman, where are you?" he grumbled, throwing back a shot and then signaling the bartender for a refill.

People milled about the hall all around the crew, getting drinks and eating hors d'oeuvres while they chatted about.

"Pretty fancy party." Sanji said as he and Nami rounded the food table.

Nami smiled and took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters. "Yes it is. This guy must be loaded!"

Robin and Luffy walked in then, and stood near the door chatting quietly to each other. They looked over at Sanji and Nami questioningly and watched as they just shook their heads, causing Luffy to sigh.

Moments later the lights dimmed and the music stopped as a man made his way to the balcony on the upper floor. He appeared to be young, raven black hair slicked back on his head and a goatee and mustache peeking out from the sides of his mask to match. His dark blue eyes seemed to sparkle even in the dim light and his muscular build was obvious in the fit of his clothes. His clothes looked to be made of silk and he had a large blue overcoat resting on his shoulders, gold tassels adorning the edges.

"That must be Koto." Nami whispered to Sanji. "I can see why people enjoy coming to his parties, he is not bad looking."

Sanji looked at Nami, a sad expression on his face. "But Nami-swan, what about me?"

Nami frowned and smacked his arm lightly before looking back up at the balcony.

The man extended his arms and spoke: "Thank you all for attending my ball once again this year! We gather to celebrate another year of good fortune and good health. Please, enjoy yourselves as there is plenty of food and drink for all!"

The lights came back on once he finished speaking and he sat down as the music started up yet again.

"I wonder what he gets out of this party." Sanji asked looking around. "He doesn't make any money off of it, so what else could he be interested in?"

Nami frowned. "Do you see the way he is just sitting up there watching everyone? He is paying particularly close attention to the women. Maybe he is a bachelor and enjoys finding women at his parties."

Sanji laughed. "What a creep. I wonder if women actually fall for that. But I guess they do looking at how all of them are dressed."

Looking around Nami too noticed the very expensive outfits that most of the women were wearing. "This must be a town full of young men and women who have nothing better to do with their time than to throw themselves at this rich guy."

Taking a break from dancing, Sanji led Nami over to the bar next to Zoro. "Have you seen Nina?" Zoro asked, taking another shot from the bartender.

Nami shook her head silently. "I wonder what she has planned because as of right now it looks like we won't be able to do any snooping with all this security."

Sanji pointed over to the food tables. "At least Luffy is enjoying himself."

Looking over, Nami and Zoro saw Luffy inhaling food left and right while Robin stood next to him chewing on a cracker.

"That dumb ass. We are not supposed to be attracting attention to ourselves, and he goes and pulls a stunt like that." Nami seethed. "We have to stop him."

Before they could step toward Luffy and Robin they heard a gasp from the guests around them. Looking around, the crew noticed that many of the guests seemed to be staring at the door behind them.

Turning to see what they were all looking at, Sanji's jaw dropped and hearts eclipsed his vision. "Who is that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Who is who?" Nami asked as she and Zoro turned to look as well. Nami's jaw dropped and Zoro dropped his glass on the counter.

Everyone watched as a tall masked woman walked into the room wearing a long and silky red dress, shiny black stilettos peeking out from underneath. A long slit went up the right side revealing most of her tan thigh underneath it, and the front of her dress hugged her curves, a low V showing off her full chest. As she passed they could also see that the dress was backless, showing off her flawless skin and her long blonde hair ending just above the small of her back.

"What does she think she is doing wearing something that flashy to a black tie ball?" Nami huffed as Sanji's nose began to bleed. "Contain yourself!" Nami chastised him.

"She looks so familiar." Zoro muttered. Then realization hit him and he choked on his drink, spitting it back into his glass.

Nami and Sanji looked at him in annoyance. "What is wrong with you?" they asked.

"That's Nina." he sputtered, turning pink in the cheeks.

The rest of the crew did a double take at the walking figure. "Are you sure? It looks nothing like her." Sanji said.

"No, Zoro is right." Nami stated. "She is wearing the same mask as us, and all she had to do was dye her hair."

Zoro nodded and stared after her. "I am positive it is her. She said she would divert all the attention away from us, and she is certainly succeeding."

They watched as she made her way onto the dance floor, everyone watching her every move and leaned into one of the band member's ears. Blushing, the man nodded and smiled. While the figure made her way through the center of the floor, the band started playing a slow, sensual number.

Maneuvering her way through the crowd the figure walked up to Zoro and leaned in close, while he stared at her dumbstruck. Goosebumps erupted on his skin when her breath tickled in his ear and she whispered: "Trust me."

Taking his hand, she led him to the dance floor and began to sway with the music against his body.

Zoro blushed and started to get nervous with everyone's eyes on them. _"What the fuck is she trying to do? Get us noticed? She must be insane! Why is she wearing something like this?"_ Grabbing her arm and drawing her against him Zoro leaned into her hair, encasing his senses in the smell of cherry blossoms. "What are you doing?"

Nina turned around and held onto his shoulders, smiling. "Look at our target, my plan is working."

Zoro took a moment to look at the balcony and saw that Koto had a smirk on his face, leaning forward in his chair as he eye-balled Nina. "You are playing a dangerous game here woman. What are you trying to accomplish? Everyone's eyes are on you."

Nina laughed softly. "That's the point, now just relax and let me do my job." Continuing to dance against him, Nina flaunted her body in any way she could making Zoro blush even darker. As the song began to end, Nina smiled when she saw that Koto had begun to descend the stairs and headed toward the dance floor.

When the next song started, Koto walked up to them and placed a possessive hand on Nina's hip. He looked at Zoro and smirked. "I'll be taking it from here. Let me show you what a real man does with a woman this fine."

Zoro's jaw twitched in annoyance as Koto led Nina away from him. As Koto began to dance with Nina, Zoro made his way back to the bar and ordered another drink. "Pompous ass."

"What is she doing?" Nami asked.

Zoro glared at Koto as he and Nina danced even closer. "She was trying to draw his attention to her on purpose. I think she is trying to give us an opening." Looking around Zoro saw a chance to slip into the room next to him. "The guards are watching them, so I am going in this room; you and Sanji find Robin and Luffy and tell them what is going on and then come back and keep an eye on Koto."

Nodding, Nami and Sanji left his side and headed deeper into the party. Looking around, Zoro made sure no one could see him and then he slipped into the next room.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Closing the door behind him, Zoro realized he was in the kitchen.

 _"Shit."_

Slowly making his way through it, he made sure to not be spotted by the chatting chefs near the sink. Quietly going out through the swinging kitchen door he found himself in the empty dining room. China covered the walls and the table was covered in a silk tablecloth, adorned with gold decorations.

 _"How loaded is this guy? It's a good thing Nami is not seeing all this gold."_

Looking around Zoro did not see a statue anywhere, so he moved on to the next room, being careful to not make noise or be spotted by anyone. Making his way through the next couple adjacent rooms, Zoro did not find any trace of a dragon statue.

 _"It must be upstairs. But how can I get up there without being caught?"_

Peeking out the door, Zoro saw a chance to escape back into the crowd and he took it, blending back in with the crowd gathered by the food. Breathing a sigh of relief, Zoro walked back to the bar and sat next to Robin and Luffy. "Where are Sanji and Nami?"

Luffy pointed to the crowded dance floor. Looking over, Zoro saw that Sanji and Nami were dancing near where Koto and Nina were.

"They are trying to listen in on Nina and Koto's conversation." Robin said.

Zoro nodded and took another shot from the bar. Clutching his drink tightly, Zoro watched in disapproval as Koto's hands snaked all over Nina's body, but she always brought them back to her waist.

 _"Why is this getting me all riled up and angry? She is just another crew mate. Why do I care that his filthy hands are all over her?"_

Zoro gritted his teeth, trying to push the thought of them out of his mind.

"So did you find anything?" Robin asked him, tearing Zoro's gaze away from the dance floor.

"No, but I have a feeling it is upstairs. We have to find a way up there."

Nami and Sanji appeared next to them and they sat down with a sigh.

"Well?" Zoro asked impatiently.

Sanji glowered at Zoro. "What is with the attitude moss for brains?"

Zoro's temple twitched and he curled his fist at his side. "Watch it nosebleed, before I take my anger out on you instead."

Sanji smirked and took a drink from his glass. "Is the little swordsman jealous of Koto?"

Zoro's face turned murderous as he locked eyes on Koto and Nina again. "No. I am going out to check for officers." Slamming his empty glass down on the table Zoro stalked away and out the door onto the front lawn.

"What is his problem?" Sanji asked as he finished his drink. Luffy shrugged his shoulders as the girls shook their heads at each other.

"So did you hear anything interesting?" Robin asked Nami.

She shook her head. "No, they are not even talking much. He is more concerned with her body than conversation."

Sanji sighed and leaned on the counter. "That guy is no gentleman that's for sure. I cannot believe my Nina-swan is allowing him to roam his hands all over her."

Nami rolled her eyes at him. "She probably does not like it one bit but her plan worked for the most part. Zoro was able to search the bottom floors but found nothing. The statue must be elsewhere."

As they were talking Koto and Nina made their way to the bar, and the bartender gave them each a shot. Leaning over the counter Koto began to whisper something to the bartender, low enough so that no one could hear what he was saying. The bartender nodded and began to make what appeared to be two glasses of champagne. Taking Nina's hand Koto began to lead her around, showing her his palace. The group watched as Nina played along perfectly.

Zoro finally came back in and stood at the bar next to the others. "Where did they go?" he asked.

Robin pointed near the staircase, where Koto was showing Nina a large painting of a garden.

Zoro sighed and ordered another drink. "We are getting nowhere fast. I hope she has a backup plan."

Minutes later the bartender took the two glasses and walked over to the guard standing at the foot of the staircase. Nodding, the guard took the glasses and motioned to Koto. Scurrying back to the bar, the bartender once more began to make drinks for the other guests.

Zoro watched their every move as Koto led Nina to the staircase, grabbed the glasses, and proceeded to hand one to Nina. Nina took a sip and smiled at Koto. Koto took both glasses in one hand and used his other to lead Nina up the staircase. Once at the top Nina began to admire the artwork, while Koto stood behind her holding the glasses and fidgeting with his suit. Zoro watched as Koto appeared to pull something out of his jacket and put it in one of the drinks.

 _"What the hell is he up too?"_ Zoro wondered.

Zoro watched as Koto led Nina out of sight down the hallway.

Leaning into Sanji's ear Zoro whispered his plan. "I am going to find a way upstairs, you get the rest of the crew and get out of here; it might get ugly. Nina and I will meet you back at the ship, and you should be prepared to leave."

Sanji looked at him and nodded, not arguing once he saw the look on Zoro's face. He then proceeded to grab Luffy and the others and they made their way outside.

"What is going on Sanji?" Nami asked as they hurried away from the house.

Sanji looked at her and then looked around them. "I will explain when we are out of earshot of these people. We do not need to attract attention."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

As they made their way along the upper hallway, Nina admired all of the artwork on display; taking every moment she could to distract Koto's attention away from the bottom floor.

 _"I hope the others were able to search the bottom floor for the statue."_

"Are you an art collector?"

Koto smirked at her. "Somewhat, but I have many other interests besides art."

Drawing closer Koto held out her drink and Nina took it, taking a sip as she continued down the hall. "So do you have this party every year?" Nina asked.

"Yes, I like getting people together to mingle and have fun. It also allows me to meet exquisite women like you." Koto replied smiling at her.

"Do you have any timeless treasures or famous artwork?" Nina asked him innocently.

Koto smirked at her question. "Of course I do. My most precious items are in my suite down the hall here. Would you like to see them?"

Nina smiled at him. "Would I ever!"

Taking her arm, Koto led her to his suite and had his guard stand outside. Opening the door Nina was shocked to see gold filigree on the walls and ceiling. "It's beautiful!" she gushed.

"I had that custom made, along with most of the artwork in here." Koto bragged. "My favorite piece is one that I just acquired a couple months ago."

Koto led her to the end of the room and opened a glass case up, pulling a small crystal dragon statue from within it!

"It's so beautiful!" Nina exclaimed.

 _"This must be the statue we are looking for! I will have to find a chance to take it and leave before he notices!"_

"I had some explorers come across it during a treasure hunt and I just had to have it." Koto explained.

Nina drew a finger across its surface, but pulled back suddenly. "It feels like ice!" she stammered.

"Yes, a weird phenomenon that none of my staff can figure out." Koto said as he placed the statue back in the case. "How about I show you the rest of the room before we head back to the party?"

Nina nodded, inwardly noting where the statue was located. Taking her arm again, Koto led her around the rest of the room and into the adjoining room where a giant bed was done up in black silk sheets.

"This is my favorite room of the house." Koto whispered in her ear.

Nina shivered at his words, realizing that she may have put herself in a bad situation. Turning around Nina started to head back to the hallway but her vision started to blur and her body felt weak. Looking down at her glass, Nina then looked at Koto. "What did you do to me?"

Koto laughed at her and took the glass from her, setting it on a table. "Just gave you a little muscle relaxer. I don't need you causing any trouble for me." Grinning deviously, Koto stepped toward her and caught her body as it gave out from under her.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Throwing on his jacket, Zoro sprinted outside and began to look for a way to scale up to the second floor. Looking around he realized there were too many witnesses so he headed around back. At the back of the house there were no people so Zoro began to poke around, looking for anything that might help him in his mission.

 _"There has got to be a way up there!"_

Noticing a ladder lying against the backyard shed, he grabbed it and leaned it against the building. Climbing the ladder, he jumped over the balcony and peeked through the glass door. The hallway leading from the balcony was empty, and doors lined both sides. Jiggling the handle, he was relieved to find it unlocked. Stepping into the hallway he looked around and listened hard, but he could hear nothing over the music below. Making his way down the hallway he peeked into every room hoping to find Nina, but every single one was devoid of life.

 _"Where could they have gone?"_

At the end of the hallway he noticed there was a big ornate door to the left guarded by one of Koto's men.

 _"I bet that is where they are. I have to get him away from the door without alerting more people."_

Stepping out into the hallway, Zoro waved at the guard and then went back around the corner. Listening carefully, he could hear the guard coming down the hall and when he turned the corner Zoro threw out his arm, catching the guard in the throat and causing him to crumble to the floor. Dashing to the now clear door, he peeked in and his mouth dropped at what he saw.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Finally! We made it to the other side!" Usopp and Chopper cheered.

The group had finally sailed around the island and was docked once again.

"So exactly how far away are we from the fortress?" Usopp asked Yosaku timidly.

"If we set sail in the morning and keep our current pace, we will be there in just under a week." Johnny answered as he came from below deck. "We will not formulate a plan until days before we hit shore, just in case something happens before then."

Chopper sighed and sprawled out on the deck. "I cannot wait to meet this crazy lady and find out what she knows about us!"

Usopp grimaced at his enthusiasm but then lay on the deck next to him. "What we hear could be bad or good Chopper. We won't know until we meet her, and we can only hope for the best."

Yosaku nodded and went to get their Snail phone again. "Let's try them once more before turning in for the night. We have to warn them about the bounty and our suspicions."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Miles away, the rest of the crew were dashing back to the ship wondering what Zoro had planned.

"Does anybody know what he is doing or what was going on?" Nami asked.

Sanji shrugged. "All I know is that he did not find any sign of a statue on the bottom floor and he planned on finding a way to the top floor. But something must have freaked him out, because he had a worried expression on his face when he told me to leave it to him."

Robin looked back at them and chimed in. "I know Nina was with Koto and he had taken her up to the top floor but I thought that was what she had planned."

"It was." Sanji said. "However, the marimo must have seen or noticed something we did not and felt that she would need some help. I just hope he does not cause too much trouble."

Luffy grinned. "All we can do is what he has asked, and make sure the ship is ready to go when he arrives, and I have a feeling there will be people on his tail."

Continuing on, the crew finally made it back to the ship and began to prepare for their voyage. "Where exactly are we heading?" Nami asked Luffy.

"I am confident that Zoro will find the statue and give us our next island." Luffy answered. "But for now let's just worry about getting ready to get out of here."

As they prepared the ship, Fang was pacing back and forth across the deck, whining for his master. Sanji went over to him and began to comfort him. "It's okay boy, moss head will take care of her."

With all the preparations ready, the crew could only wait and watch for Zoro and Nina to appear, but seconds later they could hear ringing below deck.

"What is that?" Luffy asked.

Nami's face split into a grin. "It's the phone! Maybe it's Nina or Zoro!" Running below, Nami appeared seconds later holding the snail in her arms and picking up the mouthpiece. "Hello?"

"It's Johnny and the rest of the crew!" the snail said loudly.

"Usopp and Chopper!" Luffy cried happily as he dashed over to Nami's side.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked carefully.

"Who is there with you?" Johnny asked quietly.

"It's just the crew minus Zoro and Nina." Nami answered. "Why?"

The snail coughed and then spoke again. "We have some information on your new mate as well as a status update and we feel it would be best if she did not know we were telling you this, until you have had time to decide what to do about it."

The crew looked at each other in surprise and huddled in closer to the phone. "What are you talking about Johnny?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Well, first off we have found out some information on this psychic. Her name is Silkie and she is located at the fortress in Arcton. It will take us just a little under a week to get there, and who knows how long this break in will take, so it could be up to a month before we meet up again. Sorry Luffy, but I have to borrow your crew mates for longer than we originally thought, but we will get this done as fast as we can."

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Okay, what else is going on?" Sanji asked. "What do you know about Nina-swan that we don't?"

The snail sighed and started talking once again. "While we were getting supplies at this last town we were in, we found something interesting. Do you guys have the ability to receive fax on your phone?"

Nami had a look of surprise on her face but then ran below deck again, the others following after her. They watched as she connected the snail phone to another piece of equipment. "Go ahead Johnny, we are ready."

Seconds later a piece of paper slid out of the attachment and Nami scooped it up. The others watched as her face went from confusion to fear.

"What's wrong Nami-swan?" Sanji asked cautiously.

Nami grabbed the phone again and tried to control her shaking hand. "Johnny, is this legit?"

The snail sighed once more. "I am afraid so. This must have gone out after you all left the island with her. Either Admiral Smoker really wants to find her, or she is more dangerous than we all thought. Either way, we thought you all should know and be careful around her. We have to get going, but if something else pops up we will be sure to let you guys know. Be careful and keep us in the loop. This is Johnny over and out."

Nami swallowed and replaced the phone on the cradle, clutching the paper tightly in her hands.

"Nami, what is wrong? Is Johnny talking about Nina?" Luffy asked as he walked over to her side.

Nami nodded and handed Luffy the paper. Luffy laid it out on the table so everyone could see. Sanji bit through his cigarette and Robin gasped when they laid eyes on the paper.

Luffy set his jaw and crossed his arms. "This changes nothing."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **What is in store for Nina? What will the Wanted poster reveal? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS/COMMENTS/CONCERNS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	12. World Government

**The next chapter is up! My longest so far! The words in italics are their thoughts.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

Zoro just stared, shocked at what he was seeing. There was gold all over the wall and ceiling!

 _"Who is this guy?"_ he wondered.

Looking throughout the room he did no see anyone, but there was an adjacent room and he silently made his way to it.

As soon as his eyes hit the room a gasp left his lips, and then anger took him over.

There on the bed, gagged and tied to the bedposts was Nina! Bile rose in his mouth when he saw that her dress was ripped up the side, black lace the only thing leaving her any privacy.

 _"That bastard! Was I too late?"_

Rushing over to her Zoro took the gag out of her mouth and started to untie her from the post but Nina started to thrash around, hindering his progress.

"Stop, don't touch me!" Nina protested blindly.

"Shhh Nina, it's me. You're safe now." he coaxed.

Nina quieted down and looked at him with a cloudy expression. "Where is Koto? How did you get here?" Nina asked him, slurring most of her words.

"None of that matters, I am getting you out of here." he answered hastily.

"I don't think that will be happening." a voice said from behind him.

Spinning around Zoro saw that Koto was standing at the doorway, holding a large bowie knife. Anger clouded Zoro's judgment when he saw Koto.

"You are a disgusting piece of shit. What kind of man drugs and rapes women?" Zoro spat out.

"Smart ones." Koto answered mightily. "Then I do not have to put forth much effort or even see them again as most do not even remember what happened. The same will be of this whore when I am through with her."

Zoro saw red, his anger taking over his actions as he rushed at Koto. Koto dodged Zoro and swiped at him with the knife, catching him in the upper arm.

"Argh!" Zoro gasped grabbing his arm.

Koto laughed at him and then started after him again. Thinking fast, Zoro dodged the blade and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back and sticking the knife deep into Koto's back. Koto coughed up blood and sank to his knees.

Leaning down next to him, Zoro whispered coldly in his ear: "A fitting death for a piece of shit like you. Looks like your days of filthy partying are over."

Dislodging the knife Zoro kicked Koto's body away from him and watched as he choked on his own blood, spreading it all over the white carpet. Wiping the blade off on the bed, Zoro stuck it in the back of his suit pants and hurriedly took off his jacket.

Moving back toward the bed he opened up his jacket, draping Nina's body in it. "Come on girl, I'm getting you out of here."

He then picked her up and cradled her in his arms. As he started to leave the room Nina grabbed his shirt tightly. "Wait, the statue is here, I saw it. It is in a chest in the next room."

Nodding, Zoro placed her back on the bed and went into the next room. Locating the chest, Zoro opened it carefully and pulled out the small statue from within it.

 _"All this turmoil and trouble we went through is over this little piece of treasure."_

Taking the statue into the next room, he handed it to Nina and then cradled her up in his arms again. Nina laid her head against his chest, hugging the statue tightly as tears began to fall from her face. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." she said.

Zoro hushed her, holding her closer. "It's just a scratch, nothing to worry yourself about." Zoro said lightly.

Going back out into the hall he hurried down the hallway and past the still unconscious guard. He turned the corner and walked swiftly toward the balcony doors, opening them silently. He stepped onto the balcony and walked to the railing, sitting on it and swinging his legs over the edge. Holding Nina tightly he jumped to the ground, absorbing the impact with his legs. Letting out a low groan, he straightened and readjusted his grip on Nina. Zoro looked around and made sure no one was around, and then took the back way away from the house. As he made his way back to the ship he made sure to blend in with the shadows around him, not to be spotted by anyone.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

An hour had passed since they left the party and the crew was getting anxious, especially after what they had just learned from Johnny and the others.

"I wonder if something happened to them." Nami worried.

"Nah, that idiot swordsman and Nina-swan can handle themselves." Sanji said. "We will just do what we promised, and remain ready for them."

No sooner had those words left his mouth did the crew see someone walking toward the ship, but it was too dark to tell who it was. Sanji and Luffy stepped in front of Robin and Nami, ready for a fight. As the figure got closer the crew soon realized it was Zoro, and that Nina was in his arms.

Nami's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped. "Zoro! What happened?"

Sanji rushed forward and looked down over the side of the ship at Nina's still form. "Marimo, what did you do to her?"

Zoro slowly made his way up the plank and onto the ship, his jaw set tightly as he went. "That bastard Koto tried to rape her, and he would have succeeded if I had not found them when I did."

The crew gaped at him in shock, and Robin looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Why are you covered in blood?"

Zoro grimaced as his arm began to give out from blood loss. "He knifed me, but I overpowered him and stabbed him. He deserved what he got, and he will never be placing his hands on another person ever again."

Zoro turned away and began to head below, but then stopped. "Sanji, could you make some tea for Nina? I am putting her to bed. Oh and Nami, we have our next heading." Taking the statue from Nina, he tossed it at Luffy. "There are coordinates on the bottom of the statue."

Luffy smiled lightly. "Great job Zoro."

Zoro looked downcast. "It was all thanks to Nina, not me." Then turning Zoro went down below, Sanji following after him to the kitchen.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Entering their room, Zoro placed Nina gently on her bed. "I will leave you so you can get out of those clothes."

Nina just nodded slowly and continued to sit silently, staring straight ahead.

Turning around he headed back out and went to the kitchen, wincing as he sat down in a chair.

"Zoro, you need to have that arm looked at." Nami said.

"I am fine, I will be turning in for the night after Nina gets her tea and I will wrap my arm then."

Nami grabbed some bandages from the cupboard and sat down next to him. "No, let me take care of it now before it gets worse."

Before Zoro could argue Nami had already begun to tear the sleeve off his shirt. "What in the hell did he cut you with, a sword? This gash is huge!"

Zoro leaned forward and pulled the bowie knife from behind him, placing it on the table in front of him.

"Holy shit!" Nami squeaked as she saw it.

Robin picked the knife up and began to inspect it. "It is old, and probably a relic. Something as timeless as this should not be used as a weapon."

"You can have it Robin, I do not want it." Zoro gritted out as Nami began to clean his wound.

Robin nodded and sat at the table, continuing to inspect the large knife in her hands.

Luffy straightened from his place against the counter and sat down at the table looking at Zoro carefully. "We have some news you need to hear."

Zoro hissed as Nami sewed his wound shut and wrapped it haphazardly with gauze. "All done." Nami said proudly.

Zoro muttered a word of thanks and then turned his gaze to Luffy. "What are you talking about?"

Sanji sighed from the kitchen as he made his way over and placed tea on the table for everyone. Sitting down, he pulled a cigarette from his jacket and clicked his lighter. Inhaling deeply, Sanji released a steady stream of smoke and looked at him wearily. "Johnny and the others called while you were at the mansion."

Zoro straightened in his chair and looked at the crew in confusion. "What happened? Did someone get hurt?"

Luffy shook his head and pulled a folded piece of paper out from his pants pocket. He unfolded it and slid it across the table toward Zoro. "He gave us an update about the psychic, but more importantly he sent us this."

Taking the paper Zoro glanced at it and paled.

 _"What the hell is going on? How is this possible?"_

"Is this real?"

Luffy nodded. "I would assume so, as Johnny found it posted right after we left the island."

Zoro swallowed and looked at the rest of his nakama. "Do you think she knows about this?"

Sanji took another drag and leaned back in his chair. "From what we have seen I do not think she does, but like we have discussed before we know little about her past and maybe now is the time we hear it."

Robin grabbed a cup of tea and took a sip. "We are contemplating whether or not the Navy is after her for something we do not know about, or if she is really that dangerous. This is a huge bounty, and rivals close to Captain-sans own."

Nami nodded and leaned forward. "What I find most peculiar though, is the wording used on the poster. Not only does she have a monster bounty, but they want her alive at any cost. She is not to be killed under any circumstances. It also bears a seal passed down from the top of the World Government so this is serious."

Zoro let all their words sink in and he stood abruptly, the chair clattering to the floor. "This is insane! This puts a huge ass target on our back when we are already wanted! What the bloody hell could the World Government want with her?"

Luffy stood and looked at them all, a serious expression on his face. "No matter what, Nina is nakama now and we take care of our own. If they want her, they will have to go through all of us first."

All of them nodded approval as they stared at the poster.

"Swordsman-san." Robin said softly. He turned to look at her, shock still evident on his face. "After what happened tonight, I think Nina-san will become even more withdrawn but we need to know about her past. It is crucial that we find out what the World Government thinks she knows so we can prepare ourselves. I have a hunch that she will open up to you before anyone else, so it would be wise to drop this aggression you have toward her and get her to realize that she is one of us now."

Zoro nodded solemnly. "I understand. Should I tell her about this?"

Sanji and Nami looked at each other and nodded. "She will find out eventually, and maybe this will get her to talk sooner rather than later. I would wait until the shock of tonight wears off before we crush her with this information." Nami stated quietly.

Zoro folded the paper back up and stuck it in his pocket. He then took a cup of the tea and headed back down to his room.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Reaching the door Zoro knocked to announce his presence.

"You can come in." Nina said from within.

Zoro opened the door and came into the room, walking over to Nina and handing her the tea. "Drink up, you will feel better."

Nina took the tea and began to sip it, trying to calm her shaking hands.

Zoro took his jacket off her bed and placed it on his chair, also removing his shoes, vest and tie. Taking some gauze from Nina's cabinet, Zoro re-wrapped his arm tightly, flinching at the pressure.

"I am sorry I caused you all strife." Nina said quietly.

Placing the gauze back Zoro sat at the edge of her bed. "None of what happened was your fault. I blame myself for making you think that you weren't part of our group and I should have understood your position better. We all owe you for what you have accomplished. We may have never gotten the statue without you. Now, get some sleep."

Standing, Zoro took her tea cup and went back to the kitchen, handing it back to Sanji.

"Hopefully she goes to sleep now. She has had enough happen for one day." Sanji said as he washed the cup, placing it back in the cabinet.

"I cannot believe how disgusting that guy was!" Nami shuddered.

"Well now he will never harm another person ever again." Zoro noted.

The crew nodded solemnly, grateful that nothing bad had happened to anybody. The hour grew late and the crew all decided to head to bed, a lot weighing on each of their minds.

Zoro made his way back to his room, being as quiet as he could to not disturb Nina. He peeled off his torn shirt, placing the folded poster in his bedside drawer. Taking off his pants he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and then hung his suit in the closet, throwing the torn shirt in his trash. Peeking over at Nina he saw that she had finally gone to sleep.

 _"I do not even want to think about what would have happened if I had not found them when I did. After everything that has happened to her I would not be surprised if she pushes us all away, even me. I never should have been that harsh to her and now it may be too late."_

Climbing into bed, Zoro laid his head on his pillow and instantly fell asleep.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

A whimpering noise awoke him in the middle of the night.

Squinting in the darkness Zoro listened for the sound again. He heard scratching at the door and another whimper.

 _"It must be Fang."_

Shuffling to the door Zoro opened it and Fang rushed in, going to sit at the edge of Nina's bed. He then pawed the bed, and whined again.

"What is wrong boy?" Zoro asked.

Taking a lamp from the shelf Zoro went closer to the bed and looked at Fang then looked down at Nina, gasping at what he saw. She was covered in sweat and her hands were balled into fists at her sides as she breathed heavily, her head thrashing back and forth on her pillow. Setting the lamp down, Zoro grabbed Nina's shoulder and gently shook her. "Nina, wake up!"

Nina's eyes flew open and she smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she cried shrinking away from him.

"Nina, it's me. It's okay. You're safe." Zoro said as he tried to soothe her.

Nina took a few deep breaths and shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sorry." she said as she started to softly cry.

"Nina, what happened to you was traumatic; I understand what must be going on inside your head right now. Just relax; I am here for you, whatever you need."

Nina nodded and looked at him hopefully, tears streaming down her face. "Will you please stay with me?"

Zoro was taken aback by her request and blushed a light shade of pink. "If that will help you sleep easy, I will. Put a new shirt on and come on over."

Zoro turned his back and went back to his side sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for Nina. Minutes later Nina came over and climbed into the bed next to him. Lying down, Zoro opened his arms and Nina laid her head on his chest, tears still falling from her face.

"It's okay Nina; I won't let anything happen to you. Try to sleep now." Zoro said.

A few shuddering breaths later Nina quieted down and fell back asleep, her hand gripping his shirt tightly.

 _"I cannot believe she is in my bed! Wrapped around my body no less! I hope that ero-cook does not find out about this or I will never hear the end of it!"_

Wrapping an arm around her Zoro lay his head on top of hers and fell asleep once more.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next morning Zoro awoke to something pressing on his chest.

 _"What the hell?"_

Looking down he saw blonde hair and a hand gripping his shirt.

 _"Oh that's right, Nina stayed over here last night. At least she got some much needed rest. I am glad I could do something to ease her pain."_

He then became aware of movement below his waist and he blushed scarlet.

 _"_ _Of all times! I do not need her waking up to that!"_

He gently gripped the hand clutching his shirt and eased it off him. Slowly scooting away from her Zoro silently climbed out of the bed and covered Nina with the blanket, smiling at her slumbering figure. Pulling on his boots he went to Nina's bed and took off her sheets, intent on cleaning them for her. Taking the sheets above deck, Zoro hand washed them and then hung them to dry, enjoying the early morning air as he leaned against the rail and looked out over the calm ocean.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Nami. "How is she doing?" Nami asked.

Zoro shrugged. "She is okay as of right now, but last night was rough. Fang is one special animal. He sensed her pain and got my attention, otherwise I would not have known to help her. I just hope that this shock does not break her."

Nami nodded. "I cannot imagine what would have happened if you had not been there. I shudder just thinking about it."

Zoro turned and looked at her. "I know it will be hard, but we must forget any of what happened to her and move on, for her sake."

Nami teared up and nodded. "You are right. She will never get over it unless we help her forget. I am just glad you were there for her."

Zoro looked away, blushing. "Yeah, I guess."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Yawning and stretching her stiff muscles Nina looked around her surroundings, confused by where she was.

 _"Why am I in Zoro's bed?"_

Thinking back she remembered the horrific dream she was having the previous night, before he had awoken her. Shuddering at the thought Nina left the bed and put a sweatshirt on, wandering outside to the top deck. She saw Zoro standing at the end of the ship, watching the ocean as they drifted along.

Zoro turned and smiled as she approached. "Sleep okay?"

Nina nodded, blushing lightly. "Much better after what you did for me. Thank you; I know how awkward it must have been for you."

Zoro grinned. "No problem. You ready for our next adventure?"

Nina looked at him, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Zoro laughed. "We will reach the next island by tomorrow night from what Nami said. Who knows what this island will be like." Nina smiled at his words.

An awkward silence followed his words and he scratched his head, looking down at the deck.

"Zoro, can I ask you a question?"

He looked up at her and nodded slowly. "Sure, what's up?"

Nina looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "What made you come looking for me last night?"

Zoro's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Sighing he sat on the rail and looked over at her. "I am not sure really. I had a hunch that he was either onto you or had something planned and I did not want you to be alone with him so I came looking for you. You're my nakama now and as long as you are one of us, I will protect you with my life."

Nina nodded and brushed the tears away with the back of her hands. "Thank you." Zoro nodded and smiled.

At that moment Sanji came above deck and started yelling that breakfast was ready. Seeing Nina standing by the rail with Zoro, Sanji scowled and made his way over to them. "Nina-swan! I made breakfast especially for you! Come on in with me!" Nina turned and looked at the cook, smiling lightly. Taking his arm Nina allowed him to lead her below deck.

Zoro rolled his eyes and followed after them. Entering the kitchen, the rest of the crew was already there fighting with Luffy to wait until everyone was seated before he started eating.

Nami's vein bulged on her forehead and she smacked Luffy against the table angrily. "Can you not wait until everyone is here you greedy pig?" Robin chuckled and Luffy pouted, a lump appearing on his head.

"But Nami I'm starving!" Luffy whined dramatically.

Nami growled and glowered at him. "No you are not! You can show a little restraint and wait until we are all together!"

Taking their seats, Sanji placed the food on the table and everyone dug in. Nina sat quietly while the rest of the crew fell into their usual routine of loud and boisterous talking. Catching her eye, Zoro furrowed his brows in concern.

Sanji also noticed Nina's silent behavior and nudged her shoulder. "Is something wrong Nina-swan? Is the food not to your liking?"

Nina snapped out of her reverie and looked around to see everyone staring at her quietly. "No everything is great Sanji, I am just tired." Scooting back from the table, Nina placed her plate in the sink and exited the kitchen.

After she had left Sanji looked at Zoro murderously. "What did you say to her outside to make her so upset you idiotic swordsman?"

Zoro's eyes widened at the accusation and he placed his hands on his swords. "How dare you accuse me of doing something wrong? Maybe your shitty cooking upset her!"

Sanji stood up from the table and was prepared to attack Zoro if Robin had not sprouted hands and forced both of the angry men apart. "Enough!" she said angrily. "That poor girl has already gone through enough the past two days and you two are making it worse by arguing over her!"

Zoro blushed and sat back down. Sanji caught sight of Zoro's blush and bit through his cigarette. "There better not be anything going on between you and Nina-swan or I will kick your ass! She does not need to be pressured into doing anything your moss brain comes up with, especially after what she just experienced."

At his words Zoro growled and leapt to his feet, drawing his sword and pointing it at Sanji's chest. "I would never force anyone to do something against their will and even though it is none of your business if we were, Nina and I have no sort of relationship outside of being crew mates. As long as we have been sailing together I would have figured you would know better than to think I would ever be capable of acting like that to anyone."

The rest of the crew just stared in shock at the words said between the two men.

Shaking his head, Zoro sheathed his sword and left the room without another word.

Once he had left Sanji sat down in a huff, embarrassment all over his face. "I may have gone too far with the marimo."

The others looked at him angrily and growled in unison: "You think?"

Robin laid her hand on Sanji's arm and he looked into her face. "Cook-san we all appreciate you sticking up for our womanly feelings, but do not be threatened by Swordsman-san. Nina-san is in a bad place right now, and if being around Swordsman-san is helping her then we should be supporting her, not tearing them apart."

Sanji sighed and lit another cigarette. "You are right Robin-swan. After breakfast I will go talk to him."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Slamming the trapdoor to the crow's nest and training room, Zoro stripped off his shirt and started to lift weights.

 _"I cannot believe that fucking ero-cook had the nerve to accuse me of something like that? My feelings toward Nina are already confusing enough as it is and he just had to go and make it worse!"_

Mid-swing his stomach growled, reminding him that he had not eaten before storming out of the kitchen.

 _"I will just sneak into the kitchen later while curly brow is doting on the ladies and get something then."_

Minutes later he heard someone coming up the ladder, and then a knock was heard at the door. Turning, Zoro was surprised to see the cook's head appear through the door. "May I come in?" he asked.

Zoro just grunted and turned away, placing his weights back on the floor. He heard Sanji close the door and walk over to the rail next to him.

Sanji pushed a plate of food over to him and sighed. "I came to apologize for what I said. I had no right or reason to accuse you of those things and I am sorry Zoro. No matter what is going on between you and Nina, it is none of my business. However, if you hurt her or any of my nakama I will kill you personally."

Zoro turned and looked at him. "Everyone on this ship is my nakama too, and I would take a bullet for any of you. Right now I am just trying to adjust to her, and help her in any way I can. Nothing romantic is going on between the two of us, and I do not know if there ever will be."

Sanji smiled and took a pull of his cigarette. "I know. Now eat before you pass out from starvation." Leaving the conversation at that, Sanji left.

Zoro's stomach growled again and he gave in, eating the food the cook had left him. Scraping the plate clean, Zoro laid the plate by the door and went back to training diligently.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Down below deck Nina was sitting on her bed, looking down at the necklaces.

 _"I promise to avenge you all, and I know moping around and dwelling on what happened to me will not accomplish that. I need to get stronger so I can make them all pay for what they did to you."_

Replacing the necklaces under her shirt, Nina opened her trunk and lifted the throwing knives out. Strapping the case to her upper thigh, she exited the room and headed back to the kitchen looking for the others.

Entering the kitchen the only person she saw was Sanji. "Sanji?"

He stopped cleaning and turned around, smiling when he saw her. "What can I do for you Nina-swan?"

Nina stood next to him and leaned on the counter. "Is there any wood lying around the ship that I can use for practice?"

Sanji nodded and dried off his hands. "There is some down in the training room that the marimo uses from time to time but it should all right if you use one, but would you rather have a target? We have some of those too that you can use."

Nina smiled and started toward the door. "Thanks Sanji!"

Sanji waved and went back to washing the dishes. "No problem my dear! Let me know if you need anything else!"

Making her way farther below deck, Nina entered the training room and was hit with the scent of steel and sweat. Looking around her Nina gaped at all of the training equipment. Weights of all sizes lined the walls, as well as dummies made of wood, steel, and other materials. Targets of all shapes and sizes hung from the ceiling at the back of the room, and a multitude of weapons lined the walls.

"Holy shit." she breathed.

Walking to the back of the room she also noticed a room off to the side that housed a shower and tub. Heading over to the mat next to the targets Nina took out one of her throwing knives and began to twirl it, getting accustomed to the weight and feel of it. Lining up the target in her head, Nina threw the knife with blinding speed at the target farthest from her. It stuck in the wood with a resounding smack noise, just off center. Scowling, Nina began to furiously pull the knives one by one from her case and throw them at different targets around her. Most missed the centers of the targets and some even missed the targets completely, sinking into the walls behind them. Nina growled in frustration and went to collect the knives from around the room. Placing them back into her case she returned to her starting place and drew again, intent on hitting every single center before giving up.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hours later the sun was beginning to set and Sanji walked the ship deck, calling everyone to dinner. He saw Luffy dash for the kitchen, while Robin and Nami walked casually toward the kitchen from the back deck. "Nami-swan and Robin-swan, have you seen moss head or Nina-swan?"

The girls both shook their heads and continued on walking to the kitchen deep in conversation.

 _"I bet the stupid swordsman is still training."_

Going up the ladder, Sanji peeked his head into the room and his suspicions were confirmed. "Oi, marimo. It's dinner time."

Zoro dropped the huge weight he was lifting and stretched. "Okay, I will be right there."

Sanji huffed and looked below him when he heard the girls yelling at Luffy from the kitchen. "Hurry up before Luffy eats everything. I have to go watch him so could you please find Nina-swan?"

Zoro sighed and nodded as Sanji left him alone. Pulling on his shirt Zoro opened the door and shimmied down the ladder, dropping to the ship deck. Looking around Zoro failed to hear any noise coming from either deck.

 _"She must be below somewhere."_

Going below he first went to their shared room but no one was in sight.

 _"Where else could she be?"_

As he began to head to the kitchen he heard clanging from farther below him.

 _"Who the hell is in the training room? No one goes in there besides me."_

Dashing below he opened the training room door a crack and peered in, shocked at the sight before him. Nina was furiously grabbing knives from her side and throwing them with ferocity at the suspended targets around the room, sweat flinging off her body with every movement. In awe, Zoro watched for a few seconds longer as each knife flew at their desired targets and connected, but always missing the center by centimeters.

 _"Holy shit she really is skilled! I wonder what other weapons she can use this efficiently."_

Before he could move into the room or announce his presence, Nina let out a groan of frustration and punched the wall next to her before kneeling on the floor and sobbing.

Opening the door Zoro made his way to Nina and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nina stiffened and then relaxed when she noticed it was Zoro. "I am so weak! Why am I letting what happened to me rule my life? I have worked too hard to fail them!" she sobbed.

"Nina you will not fail and you are definitely not weak. You have to be the strongest woman I have ever seen and you inspire the hell out of us, even me."

Nina choked back her tears and stood, Zoro's hand falling off her shoulder. "Thank you. You are right. I just have to train even harder and get better than the previous day."

Zoro turned and headed back to the door. "Ero-cook said dinner is ready, so get yourself together and meet me up there feisty woman."

Nina smiled at his words and composed herself while she gathered her knives. Placing them back at her side she left the room, shutting the door behind her and climbing the stairs to the kitchen where everyone else had already gathered. When she entered, everyone else was already sitting at the table, arguing and fighting.

Nina smiled and took her place at the table; Zoro on her right, Chopper on her left and for once in her life she began to feel like she was home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **What is in store at the next island? Will Zoro admit his feelings for Nina, or will the poster hold him back? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	13. Riddle Island

**The next chapter is up! Please enjoy and thank you to all my followers! I keep going for you! :)**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC! :)**

* * *

Many miles away, Admiral Smoker stormed into his superior's office and slammed a piece of paper down on the desk. "What in the hell is this bullshit?"

The figure leaned over and picked up the crumpled paper, scanning it. "Looks like the higher ups have made their move."

Smoker clenched his teeth and growled. "Straw Hat is mine to capture. We were only supposed to put a bounty on her head and make her presence known. Now pirates and hunters from all over the globe will be after her thanks to this bounty and government seal."

The figure tossed the paper back at Smoker. "You had your chance to capture them. Now a new plan has been set in motion and we can do nothing to stop it. They will stop at nothing to get her and retrieve what she has."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Dinner now over, Nina returned to the training room intent on getting her targets perfectly.

Breathing in deeply and releasing it slowly Nina started throwing the knives at whirlwind speed yet again at the targets, failing to notice that Zoro was watching her from the doorway. Once again she hit all of the targets but was missing the centers by mere centimeters.

"What the fuck am I doing wrong?" Nina grumbled in anger.

"You are not focused enough, and are not in tune with your senses and weapons." she heard someone say from behind her.

Whirling around she saw Zoro leaning against the doorway, watching her intently.

"What the hell does that mean? I am putting all of my concentration into hitting the targets!"

Zoro smirked and pushed off the doorway, strolling over to Nina's side. "When you fight with your swords, do you feel as if they are just tools to be used to accomplish your mission? Or do you see your swords as an extension of yourself and part of your being? Those with superior abilities in the art of swordplay will tell you that swords have souls and will answer the call of their master. That is why you and I are so in tune with our swords when we battle. We care for them as if they are a part of us and in return they help us accomplish feats that no normal person could with a sword. When you figure out what the knives mean to you they will respond in kind."

Nina thought about what he said and nodded as she gathered her knives again.

"After this display, I can see why they call you a weapons expert. What else can you use?"

Nina smiled as she placed the knives back in her case. "I would not consider myself a weapons master by any means. I just have an affinity for quick learning and have been interested in weaponry ever since I can remember. But to answer your question I am most known for my sword style, but besides that I have a knack for staffs and knives. What I really want to get my hands on though is the new weapon the Navy created."

Zoro looked at her curiously. "And what would that be?"

Nina smirked and twirled one of her knives. "The sniper rifle. It has the same build as the standard rifles they use, but this would allow you to shoot accurately hundreds of feet away from your target."

Zoro just stared at her. "Like what Usopp does with his slingshot?"

Nina shook her head. "Sort of, but this would be less likely to miss due to human error. It has a scope attached to the top that you would look through and use to aim at your target."

Zoro's jaw dropped at her words. "How do you know about this? Where is this weapon at now?"

"As for how I know, I am pretty good at getting information out of Marines, and as for where it is the last I heard is that the Navy has not begun training their men with it yet as it is new. However, I do know that one of the bases near where your friends are heading has a few on hand for training."

Zoro nodded and watched Nina walk over to the mat. "I guess I will leave you too it. I have watch tonight so if you need any pointers you know where to find me."

Walking out of the room Zoro grinned as he heard the knives once again make contact with the targets.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hours later, Zoro was growing restless in his training room as he watched the ocean.

 _"I cannot wait to get to this island. I am craving some land under my feet and some sake. I wonder if Nina likes drinking? I think she would be fun to drink with."_

Unconsciously Zoro's thoughts drifted back to his run in with her on the dock of Edinburgh.

 _"Why do I keep thinking of her like this? There is no way she would have any interest in me, not with guys like the shitty cook all over her all of the time. But it would be nice to feel her skin under my hands, and those lips on mine..."_

Zoro shook his head and blushed, glad he was alone with his thoughts.

 _"Stop it! That will never happen so there is no point in dreaming. She is nakama firstly and I do not want to ruin a good friendship."_

Yawning, Zoro could hear Robin ascending the ladder to take over watch. "Hey Robin, there is nothing much happening out there yet."

Robin smiled and sat by the window, opening her book. "Thanks Swordsman-san, you can go get some rest now. Nami thinks the island will be in sight sometime in the next few hours and we need to be ready."

Nodding Zoro descended the ladder and strolled below deck heading to his bed, which sounded really tempting to his sore and tired body.

Opening the door to the room Zoro stretched as he made his way to his bed in the dark, trying not to disturb Nina who he guessed would be in bed by now. Taking off his shirt and placing it on the chair he sat down on his bed to remove his shoes but shot right up when his backside brushed against something hard in his bed.

"The hell?" he whispered in fright.

He found the lamp and lit it, surprised to see that someone was in his bed! Looking closer he recognized the figure as Nina, who was clutching his pillow in a death grip and sleeping peacefully. Zoro smiled and turned the lamp off, before putting his shirt back on and settling down on the floor next to the bed. He heard Fang pad over and lay down next to him. Crossing his arms Zoro's head fell forward and he was soon fast asleep as well.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next morning Nina awoke as the sun peeked in through the window and she stretched out on the bed. Once again she had found herself in the swordsman's bed after waking in the middle of yet another nightmare. Knowing he was on watch for the night she figured there would be no harm in using his bed, as his scent had lulled her to sleep with no re-occurrence of the dreams.

She heard snoring next to her and was shocked to see Zoro sleeping by the side of the bed with Fang next to him. _"Shit."_

Nina quietly exited the bed and went back to her side of the room where she quickly dressed and then started to head out before she woke him, but stopped when she heard him speak.

"What's the hurry? You are rushing out of here like we had a one night stand or something."

Nina immediately felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and she turned to look at him. "Um, I did not want to wake you so I was trying to be quiet."

Zoro groaned and tried to stretch his stiff neck. "So did you forget which bed was yours last night?"

Nina shook her head and looked downcast. "No, I had another dream."

Zoro immediately regretted his question. "Sorry I was not here to help you."

Nina shrugged. "It's okay, I made due. Sorry I took your bed, you must be stiff as fuck."

Zoro snorted and stood up, wincing at the pain in his back. "Something like that, but I will be okay."

Biting her lip Nina closed the door and walked back over to Zoro. "Here, I can help if you lie face down on the floor."

Zoro furrowed his brows in curiosity but did not question her as he lay on the floor, arms at his sides. Nina massaged his shoulder blades trying to get him to relax and Zoro let out an involuntary groan as he closed his eyes. Nina blushed at the noise and was glad that he could not see her face at the moment.

"You are so stiff." Nina muttered. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Zoro did as she said and as he let his breath out she placed her hands at the top of his back. She found his stiff joints and kneaded them, effectively popping them loudly.

"Oh fuck." Zoro groaned underneath her.

Stepping away she watched as Zoro rolled onto his back and picked himself off the floor, stretching as he stood.

"Better?" she asked him with a smirk.

Zoro turned and grinned at her. "Fantastic. Thanks for the help."

Before they could say any more, they heard Robin from above deck: "Land ho!"

Grinning widely Zoro grabbed his swords and ran out the door, Nina quickly following behind. As they came above deck the rest of the crew appeared and they all grouped at the front of the ship.

Nami took her binoculars out and studied the island. "It looks like this could be it! There is fog surrounding this one too, but you can just see the tops of the trees!"

Robin climbed down from the nest and joined the group on the deck, as Luffy began to hop around and laugh with joy. "It's adventure time!"

Nami bared her fangs and smacked Luffy on the head. "No it is not! Did you not learn anything from the last island? These places are not to taken lightly or else someone could get killed!"

Luffy sobered up and grew serious when he remembered what had happened at the last island. "You are right Nami, I'm sorry."

Nami nodded and then turned to the group. "We do not know what to expect at this island as no clues were obvious from the statue or the last island, so we will go in together and separate later if needed."

Everyone nodded and watched with bated breath as they drew closer to the mysterious island.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Running down the corridor, Captain Tashigi was having a hell of a time keeping up with the fuming Admiral. "Do you think this course of action is wise? Do you really intend on defying an order from the Top?"

Smoker growled and puffed heavily on his cigar. "They are turning this into a farce! Every bounty hunter, pirate, and government official will now be on the lookout for Straw Hat and his crew, making it impossible for me to get close again."

Tashigi groaned and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "So what do you plan on doing?"

Smoker stopped suddenly and looked at her. "I know a few people that will find this order as a hindrance to their plans and might take it into their own hands, namely a certain warlord."

Tashigi gasped and crossed her arms. "And what makes you think he would care? He is under their orders too."

Smoker smirked and started back down the hallway again. "It is not below me to make deals with the devil of the sea, and I have some information he may find interesting."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hitting the shore, Luffy jumped over the railing before Zoro could even drop the anchor.

"And there he goes again." Nami groaned.

"Captain-san, please wait for the rest of us!" Robin called out to him.

As the rest of them hit the beach, Luffy came running back from the entrance of the forest. "This is so cool! Come check it out!"

Making their way through the entrance of the forest the crew came upon a path that split into three different trails leading in different directions through the forest.

"Great." Nami sighed. "We will have to split up."

In the middle of the trail in front of them, there was a wooden podium, with a locked box sitting on top of it.

Nami ran her fingers over the box and shivered. "It's cold! Just like the statue."

The others drew closer and looked at the box in wonder.

Below the box was a plaque and Nami read it aloud:

"Welcome to Riddle Island. Your wits will be tested and brain will need to be stronger than brawn. Clue of four are spread throughout the island, and only together will they unlock the temple. The first is located in the chest, along with guides if you so choose. Happy hunting and good luck."

Zoro groaned and crossed his arms. "A giant riddle, just great."

Nami snorted. "Well, only some of us are screwed when it comes to the game of logic." Zoro looked at her and scowled.

Nina stepped forward and looked at the dials on the chest. "I wonder what combination is needed to open this first. The plaque holds no clue, so it must be something from the previous island." Fiddling with the dials Nina studied the numbers, hoping to get an idea of what it could be.

"We could be here forever!" Luffy whined. "Why can't we just go search for the clues without the guide?"

Nami roared and smacked Luffy upside the head. "You dumb ass! The first clue is in the box along with some sort of guide to make it off of this island alive! We are not moving on until this box is open!"

Sanji sighed and sat on a rock, lighting his cigarette and puffing away. "We could be here awhile. Does anybody have any idea what the combination could be?"

The others shrugged, while Nina continued to fiddle with the knobs. Robin suddenly let out a surprised gasp and the others looked at her.

"What is it Robin-swan?" Sanji asked as he stood and walked over to her side.

Robin smiled and looked at the others. "How is it that these islands are meant to be found in a certain order? What if someone just stumbled upon one and did them out of order? What is keeping something like that from happening?"

The others looked at her in confusion but then Nina caught on. "There must be some fail safe to every island to make sure that you have succeeded in passing the one before it, some way to prove you beat the previous trials."

Nami slowly nodded and smiled. "I think I may know how to open the chest now."

The others watched as Nami spun the dials, numbers appearing on every slot she completed and when she put in the last number the box sprung open.

"Oh you women are so smart!" Sanji gushed, basically melting into a puddle at their feet.

"So what was it?" Zoro asked.

The girls all looked at him and answered in unison: "The coordinates from the previous island."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Gathering around the open chest the crew watched as Nami lifted the lid and peered in. Reaching inside she took out a scroll and a bag. She passed the bag to Robin and opened the scroll.

"Congratulations on unlocking the secret of the islands. Below is your first clue: _What grows up and grows down in the dark has a mouth and teeth, but no tongue?_ Each path has its own dangers and riddles you will have to face. Make it to all three and you will have what you need to unlock the temple in the center of the island. Using the guides provided will ensure your way, but they also have a consequence for use and need to be returned to the chest. Be warned: Not having the correct answer to the temple will result in death. Good luck."

Nami replaced the scroll in the box and looked at Robin, who was untying the bag. Reaching inside she took out four identical contraptions.

"What are those?" Luffy asked.

Nami took one and turned it over in her hands. "They look like log poses but flat." Pressing a button the side the screen lit up and showed a map of the island, a green light at the tip of the island. "The green dot must be this pose. So using these we will be able to tell who is where, and how to make our way back to the chest to return them. This sounds simple enough."

Luffy started roaring with laughter. "Now even Zoro cannot get lost since it has a signal!" Zoro growled and ground his teeth at the jab.

Robin replaced one of the poses in the chest and shut the lid, holding onto the two other poses. "If we are to split into groups Navigator-san, how do you propose we do this?"

Nami took the poses and turned them on making two more green shapes appear on the mini maps, one a triangle and one a square. "I think that we need to split into groups of two obviously, but each team will be made up of a female and male crew mate so the distribution of brain and brawn is even. Luffy and Robin, you will be a team using the pose with the square marker."

Nami gave the pose to Robin and she placed it on her wrist, where it snapped on tightly. Robin tried to move it around but it would not budge. "How do we get them off?"

Nami walked to the chest to find any clue on how to answer Robin's question and her own pose fell off her wrist and into the chest. "There must be some sort of homing signal next to the chest that deactivates the poses once they are near it."

Taking her pose Nami placed it on her wrist and looked at the others. "I will be a group with Sanji and we will have the circle marker, leaving Nina and Zoro to be a group as the triangle marker." She tossed the last pose and Nina caught it, placing it on her wrist and mirroring the other girls. "Before we head out, we need to take supplies with us as we have no idea how long this will take."

Nodding the group headed back toward the ship but the girls stopped in their tracks and cried out at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

Robin gasped and looked at her wrist. "The pose is shocking us! We must not be able to stray too far from the island shore or else this happens!" The girls stepped backwards quickly and stayed at the edge of the forest.

"You guys go on and get supplies and we will wait here for you." Nami said.

Nodding the boys headed back aboard and packed backpacks with food, water, blankets, and other odds and ends they might need in the forest. Returning to the girls the six of them went back to the podium and looked around.

"Which trail should we each take?" Sanji asked.

The left hand trail appeared to lead toward a mountain in the distance, the middle stretched on into the forest, and the right hand trail seemed to lead to flat ground and a giant body of water.

Nami looked at Sanji and then at the others. "Sanji and I will take the right trail as Luffy and Robin cannot swim and Nina and Zoro have swords."

The others nodded and Robin stepped toward the left trail. "Captain-san and I should take the left trail as we have devil fruit powers and might find scaling the mountain easier than Nina-san and Swordsman-san."

Nina nodded in agreement and looked at Zoro. "I guess we get the forest, and that works for me."

Wishing each other luck the groups split up and started down their respective paths, anxious to see what the island had in store for them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **What is in store for the crew on this new island? What does Chaser have in mind? How is Usopp's group doing? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL REVIEWS/COMMENTS/QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	14. Shock

**The new chapter is up! I made this one much longer than previous ones as this may be my last chapter for a couple weeks. :( I am currently in the process of finding a house and it is a lot of work as well as very stressful and I will not have much time to write. Enjoy this new chapter, and please review!**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

Walking along the path, Nami gazed at their surroundings and thought back on the riddle. "What do you think about the riddle?"

Sanji looked over at her and shrugged. "I had not given it much thought actually, but it cannot be that hard to figure out. Something that grows up and down in the dark, has a mouth and teeth, but no tongue. That cannot describe too many things."

Nami looked down at the pose and saw everyone's markers still blinking but now moving apart from each other. "I wonder if the answer is something man made or is part of nature. Something produced in nature would make it so much easier to figure out."

Sanji nodded and sighed. "I just hope that this does not take days to figure out. The last island was bad enough and we barely made it out."

Nami looked around as he spoke thinking about each individual clue. "What in nature has teeth and a mouth? Not trees, or rocks, or water... Could it be some kind of land formation? Something not too big as it would be too easy to spot, but also something not too small as it would be too hard to find and we could not go inside it."

Sanji chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We will figure it out eventually Nami-swan, don't worry. Just keep your eyes peeled for any clues."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

On the other side of the island Robin was thinking about the riddle in a completely different way. "Whatever it is, it has to be something found on mountains, in forests, and underwater since we all got the same clue."

Luffy just nodded absentmindedly and walked along. "Robin, why do you get to wear the cool bracelet?"

Robin looked at him and smiled. "Because we do not need you breaking it if we get into any trouble. You can take care of all the fighting and I will lead us."

Luffy smiled and picked up his pace. "This is gonna be fun! I wonder if we will meet any bears or cool bugs in the mountain!"

Robin giggled and walked faster to keep up with Luffy's brisk pace. "If there were any bears they would be hiding in caves on the mountain Captain-san and we might want to avoid those."

Stopping suddenly, Robin began to laugh with delight. "That's it!"

Luffy turned to look at her, confusion all over his face. "What's it?"

She stopped and quoted the riddle again. "The answer is a cave. It winds up and down in the dark, the opening is called a mouth, and the stalactites and stalagmites are the teeth. You helped figure out the riddle for us."

Luffy grinned and started forward again. "Then let's find that cave!"

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Nina growled in frustration after trying to figure out the answer to the riddle for the last hour.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked from behind her.

"This riddle is pissing me off. Usually I love a good puzzle but the answer to this one is escaping my mind!"

She heard him chuckle behind her and it just made her even more annoyed. "Are you even trying to help?"

His footsteps stopped behind her and she turned to see him standing there with his arms crossed. "I may be a little off sometimes but I am not an idiot." he said angrily. "Yes, I have been thinking about it and I actually think I may have an idea of what it is."

Nina immediately felt ashamed and dropped her clenched hands. "I'm sorry; I am just in a bad mood. What was your idea?"

Zoro started walking again and they fell in step along the path. "I was thinking it had to be some sort of tunnel or alcove that was dark and hidden away..."

"Like a cave!" Nina interjected.

"Yes, like a cave." Zoro muttered dejectedly.

Nina giggled and then sighed. "The answer was so obvious! I should have thought of that in the first place. I guess that is what we need to be on the lookout for now."

Zoro scratched his head and looked over at Nina cautiously. "So about these dreams, do you want to talk about it?"

Nina stopped in her tracks and her face fell.

"If you don't want to that's fine." Zoro said quickly.

Nina wrapped her arms around herself and continued on, now moving closer to Zoro's side. "There is not much too them. I am back at the mansion and he has me tied down on the bed and is hurting me, exactly how it happened in reality except this time no one comes to save me." Nina whispered.

"I am sorry I asked. I just thought it would help if you talked about it." Zoro replied quietly.

Nina shivered and wrapped her cloak tightly around herself as they continued on. "It's okay. It does help a little knowing I am in the company of my nakama now and that you care."

Zoro nodded silently. "So when you have these dreams was it comforting you just to be near someone? Is that why you went to my bed last night and that first night?"

Nina blushed and looked away. "It does help to have someone near me, but for some reason the first person I think of is you since you were the one to save me that night. I am also really comfortable around you compared to everyone else and I don't know why."

Now it was Zoro's turn to blush and he looked to the side. "I have no problem with it or anything, I was just curious."

As they continued on in silence the sky grew darker and it became harder to see where they were going. "We should probably stop for the night before you get lost." Nina teased looking coyly up at him.

Zoro rolled his eyes and huffed. "Not you too; I already get enough grief from curly brow and the witch about that."

Nina giggled and smiled. "I was just teasing. I find it kind of refreshing that you all are not as perfect as you seem."

Plopping on the ground Zoro leaned against a tree and pulled a blanket out from the backpack, extending it toward Nina. "I do not think it would be wise to light a fire in here, so we will just have to make due for the night."

Nina took the blanket and sat down across from him, also against a tree. Unfolding the blanket she covered her body with it, curling into a ball and holding her swords close.

"I will keep watch, so get some sleep." Zoro said as he placed his swords next to him against the tree. Nina closed her eyes and soon fell asleep listening to the subtle noises of the forest around her.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Zoro watched her for a while as she slept, a small smile on his face.

 _"I am glad she is feeling more comfortable with us. She fits in with the crew quite well and is an amazing fighter."_

He pulled the poster from his pocket and opened it, his smile slipping at the sight of the seal and bounty.

 _"I will eventually have to bring this up to her, and I do not think that it will be a pleasant conversation."_

No sooner did he replace the poster in his jacket did he hear Nina start to moan in her sleep across from him. Looking over he saw that she was shaking like a leaf and clutching the blanket tightly around herself. Seconds later she shot up into a sitting position, a scream tearing from her throat as her hands covered her face.

Leaping to his feet Zoro went to her side and grabbed her hands, pulling them from her face. "Nina! It's okay, no one is here to hurt you now!"

Nina choked back a sob and shuddered. "I'm sorry."

Zoro sighed and helped her to her feet. "Come on over by me." He proceeded to sit back down against the tree, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

Nina took the blanket and lay on the ground next to him, her head resting on his upper thigh as she gazed into the starry sky.

"You know you can just ask to sleep with me instead of letting this happen every night." Zoro teased, trying to lighten the mood. Looking over at her face, he saw that she was silently crying. "Was it the same dream?"

Nina shook her head and cried harder, her shoulders shaking. "Come up here." he said softly. Nina stood and climbed onto his lap making him blush, but that was soon forgotten when she lay against his chest and shivered. "What happened this time?" Zoro asked quietly.

"I was a child and back in my home town the day my family was murdered. Only in my dream I witnessed the whole massacre of the town and I could do nothing to stop it from happening in front of my eyes. I was then transported to the future, and watched as you all died by the hands of the government for helping me."

Zoro gasped at the last revelation and his thoughts drew to the wanted poster burning a hole in his jacket. Zoro relaxed and wrapped his arms around Nina, drawing her closer to him. "It will be alright Nina. We are not going anywhere and I will always be here to protect you, I promise." Nina nodded and slowly fell asleep, clutching her necklaces tightly in her hand. Zoro brushed a strand of hair from her face and noticed the necklaces that she held in a death grip.

 _"I wonder what they mean to her. She is always grasping them in her sleep. I will have to remember to ask her about them in the morning."_

Yawning Zoro wrapped the blanket around Nina and settled down for the night as he continued to watch over the both of them.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Morning came quickly for all three groups, especially for Nami. She was not accustomed to sleeping on the hard ground even with the makeshift bedding Sanji had made for her the night before, and she was exhausted. Gathering her blankets she helped Sanji pack up and they continued on as they ate some of the breakfast bars Sanji had packed. They had covered a lot of ground the day before and were now within sight of the large lake.

"Something tells me that what we are looking for is in the lake." Sanji noted.

Nami nodded and continued to puzzle over the riddle. "I wonder if the other groups are doing okay and if they have figured out the riddle yet."

Sanji snickered. "I bet Luffy and Robin will have a harder time figuring out the riddles, while Nina and Zoro will have a harder time finding their way around."

Nami chuckled and smacked his arm. "That is so mean, but probably true. I do worry about them though. I hope they are doing okay."

Sanji stopped and rummaged in the backpack before pulling out a mini Den Den Mushi.

Nami grabbed it from him and smiled. "Did you put one in everybody's bags?"

Sanji nodded and strapped the bag back on his shoulders. "I thought it might be a good idea just in case something happened and we could talk to one another. As long as we are within range that is."

Nami squealed in delight and dialed Robin.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Along the mountainside Luffy and Robin were making steady progress as they ascended the cliff face.

"I want to find this cave already!" Luffy whined loudly. Robin shook her head and ignored him, finding it best to not goad him on. Seconds later they heard something ringing.

"The hell is that?" Luffy asked looking around wildly.

"Captain-san, I think it is coming from your bag."

Luffy took off the bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a snail phone. "Hello?"

The snail opened its mouth wide and squealed in a voice similar to Nami's. "Luffy! It's Nami and Sanji! How are you and Robin coming along?"

Robin smiled and took the shell from Luffy. "We are doing great Navigator-san, and you guys? Cook-san was clever to pack these in our bags."

They could hear Sanji sigh in the background of the phone. "Oh Robin-swan I miss you!" they heard him coo.

"We are doing fine Robin, have you figured out the riddle yet?"

Robin smiled. "Actually Luffy figured it out yesterday."

"What!?" they heard Sanji and Nami say in surprise. "Luffy figured the riddle out?"

"I sure did." Luffy giggled hysterically.

"Have you figured it out Navigator-san?" Robin asked curiously.

"No, and do not tell us the answer. We will figure it out on our own and beat you to the temple! Let us know if something happens. Bye!"

With that the snail went silent and Robin placed it back in Luffy's bag. "I guess we have a race on our hands Captain-san."

Luffy gripped his hat tightly and grinned wide. "Yosh! We will win! Now let's go!"

With that the two started off at a faster pace than before, hoping to make it up the mountain by nightfall.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

In the forest Nina began to stir as sunlight filtered through the trees. Yawning and stretching she realized she was still curled against Zoro's chest. Smiling she looked into his sleeping face, and saw dark circles under his eyes.

 _"He must have fallen asleep sometime early this morning after keeping watch all night."_

Slowly getting up she placed the blanket over his body and looked around them.

 _"Hopefully we find the cave today; we still have a long way to go before we beat all of these islands. I have a bad feeling that this island is not as easy as it would appear and danger could be lurking anywhere."_

A ringing noise ripped her away from her thoughts and she went on guard, worried there was an enemy nearby. Listening carefully she realized it was coming from their pack. Zoro began to stir so Nina grabbed the ringing snail and answered it quickly before he could wake up.

"Hello?" she whispered as she stepped away from his slumbering figure.

"Nina; its Nami and Sanji. Why are you whispering?"

Nina lit up with recognition. "Hey, what's going on? Zoro is sleeping."

"That lazy marimo is always sleeping." Sanji grumbled.

"He had watch last night so I am letting him sleep before we head on." Nina replied.

The snail sighed. "We are just checking up on you guys. We just got off the phone with Robin and Luffy and they are doing great. They have already figured out the riddle and are making their way up the mountain as we speak. Have you guys figured it out yet?"

Nina chuckled. "Yea, I was quite surprised yesterday when Zoro came up with the answer before I did."

"What?!" the snail roared in Sanji and Nami's voices. "That shitty marimo figured out the riddle?" Sanji asked.

"He sure did. Have you guys figured it out yet?"

The snail coughed loudly. "No, but we will on our own. Apparently this is now a race to see who can reach the temple first. Call if you need anything and we will see you there!"

The snail grew silent and Nina hung up the receiver, walking back over to their bag and placing it softly inside. Looking back at Zoro she was glad to see that they had not awoken him with the call.

 _"I will let him sleep for a little while longer and then we can move on. He looks so peaceful and it would be a shame to wake him."_

Nina started to explore in the bushes around them, looking for any sort of food they could use for breakfast. She silently squealed with joy when she happened upon a berry bush she recognized. Using the bag she brought along she began to fill it, making sure to not pick any bad berries or ones she did not recognize. She kept moving along picking berries and keeping a lookout for anything else that might be useful to them, not realizing that she was moving farther and farther away from their camp site.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Nami had replaced the snail phone in their bag and walked on in a huff. "I cannot believe that Luffy and Zoro of all people figured out the riddle before me."

"I know Nami-swan but do not worry, we will figure it out on our own and with our combined skills we will be the first to make it to the temple."

Pressing on, they were now just a couple miles from the lake, a large temple seeming to rise from the forest behind it. "Look!" Sanji said pointing.

Nami looked where he was pointing and smiled. "That must be the temple! It seems so close, yet must be miles and miles away. At least we can see it; that will make it easier to get to when we are ready."

They gazed at the temple as it glistened in the sun. It appeared to be a giant square building with a statue adorning the top of it, moss growing all over the sides and no sign of life around it.

"Do you get a feeling that this has just been too easy so far?" Sanji asked cautiously.

Nami nodded and looked around. "I was just thinking that. Maybe it seems that way because we have not found the answer to the riddle yet. I bet once we find what we are looking for there will be a challenge and it will just get harder from there."

Sanji nodded and moved closer to Nami. "We better keep our eyes peeled; I have a bad feeling about this lake."

Ahead of them the lake glistened in the sun, but darkness was emanating just underneath the surface.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Light began to shine through Zoro's eyelids and he groaned, once again stiff from leaning against something in his sleep. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he stretched and yawned loudly before looking around. He noticed the blanket wrapped around him and remembered Nina. Jumping to his feet he looked around for the familiar blonde, but she was nowhere in sight.

 _"Fuck, I fell asleep and now she's gone! Did she get taken?"_

Scanning the ground he looked for any scuffle or drag marks but found none in sight. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled Nina's name. The seconds dragged by as he called for her, and his heart began to race when he heard no reply.

"Shit."

He grabbed his swords and buckled them across his haramaki, before he started calling her name again. Seconds later he heard rustling in the bushes behind him and he whirled around, pulling Wado from its sheath. When Nina appeared he sagged in relief, sheathing his sword.

"What's wrong Zoro? Was that you yelling?" she asked worriedly.

"Fuck Nina, where were you? I woke up and you were gone so I thought someone had gotten you!"

Nina smiled and held up the bag. "I was berry hunting so we could conserve our supplies."

Zoro sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his green locks. "Let me know next time before you wander off. I was freaking out here Nina! I thought something had happened to you when I should have been on watch!"

Nina's smile slipped and she placed the bag on the ground next to their other bag. "I'm sorry I left without telling you. I just thought you could use some sleep and I figured I would make it back before you woke. I can take care of myself you know, but I promise to not leave your side again."

Zoro relaxed and sighed. "You're okay, and that is all that matters. Are you ready to get going?"

Nina looked at him and smiled. "Yea, let's get going. Nami called earlier while you were sleeping and said that Luffy and Robin figured out the riddle as well and have initiated a challenge to see who can reach the temple first. She and Sanji have yet to figure out the riddle though."

Zoro grinned and grabbed the blanket, stuffing it into the bag and placing it on his back. "Challenge accepted! Now let's go kick their asses!"

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Far to the West, Luffy and Robin were making great time up the mountain having encountered no problems thus far.

"Captain-san, you can see the temple from here."

Luffy glanced over and smiled. "It looks so small from up here! It is probably really cool and dark inside! Let's hurry Robin so we can get to the top!"

Robin grinned and rushed to catch up with Luffy's pace. As the hours ticked on the sun began to climb high in the sky and the two of them were starting to feel the effects.

"It is so much hotter up here than I thought it would be." Robin muttered. "We should take a quick break Captain-san, so we can hydrate and eat something."

Luffy looked behind him and agreed when he saw how tired she looked. Taking off the bag he looked through it and handed Robin a water canister while he pulled a large piece of meat out and began to chew on it.

"You packed meat?" Robin questioned.

"Hell yes Robin. I like meat! What else should I have brought?" Luffy asked.

Robin just giggled and looked above them. "I believe we should hit the top of the mountain before night fall."

Luffy chuckled. "Good. That means we might be the first one to go for the temple."

Robin handed him the water and nodded. "True, but we must be careful. We have no idea what could be in the cave waiting for us."

Luffy put the water back in the bag and stood. "No matter what it is we will beat it and make it back with our nakama soon!"

Robin stood alongside him and once again they began making their way up the steep mountain, closing in on their destination.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Far to the East, Sanji and Nami had finally made it to the edge of the lake.

"Whatever we are looking for must be down there." Nami noted as she peered in.

"I am going to go in and check it out really quick." Sanji said as he took off his shoes, tie, and jacket. Nami watched as he dove beneath the surface and disappeared into the darkness. The minutes passed and Nami grew worried.

 _"Is he okay? Should I go in after him?"_

Before she could decide, Sanji's head burst through the surface and he gulped in a lungful of air. Shivering, he climbed out of the lake and lay in the sun trying to catch his breath.

"Well?" Nami asked sitting down next to him.

"It is dark as night down there that is for sure." he gasped. "The water pressure seems really high for some reason. This must be no ordinary lake. I figured out the riddle though while I was down there."

Nami grew excited and jumped to her feet. "You did? What is it?"

Sanji leaned up on his elbow and looked at her grinning. "A cave. There is a cave down at the bottom of the lake. That must be where we are supposed to go."

Nami smacked her head with her hand. "Of course! That is so obvious now! I cannot believe we did not think of that earlier. So are you going to go back down?"

Sanji nodded and stood. "I think we should both go down though. I do not want to leave you defenseless up here in case something happens, and I might need your help down there."

Before Nami could agree she felt a shock start at her left wrist and travel up throughout her body, leaving her breathless. She cried out and fell to her knees, holding her head tightly.

"Nami! What's wrong?" Sanji gasped as he knelt by her.

Nami looked up at him and felt the shock stop. "The pose shocked me!"

Sanji looked at her confused. "But why? We have not left the island and there is no way we are not within range, is there?"

Nami shuddered and realization hit her. "Remember the warning the scroll gave about using these poses? There would be a consequence for using them. I am guessing that the longer we have these on the worse the shock will get until we return them."

Sanji paled and stood back up. "We have only had it a day and it shocked you to your knees! We could be out here for a week before making it back! How will you make it until then?"

Nami stood shakily and rummaged through their bag, pulling out the phone. Sanji gasped and started pacing around her. "The other girls! All three of you decided to wear the poses! I wonder if the same thing happened to them?"

Nami dialed both groups and swallowed hard. "We are about to find out."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Nina and Zoro were dashing through the forest, excitement fluttering in their chests. Panting they stopped in a clearing and looked around.

"I hope we are close. The cave could be anywhere in this forest." Zoro gasped.

Nina looked around and got an idea. "I am going to climb this tree really quick and take a look around." Jumping up, she grabbed onto a branch and quickly climbed her way to the top while Zoro stood at the bottom and waited.

As soon as Nina was out of his site, the phone began to ring. "Now what?" Zoro grumbled as he dug around in the bag.

Clutching the snail, he picked up and heard a yell from the other side. "Zoro and Nina! Do not move and listen to me!"

Zoro held the snail away from his ear and grimaced. "Nami, you are going to deafen me. What is going on?"

Scuffling noises came from the line and then it spoke again. "Moss head, where is Nina?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "She is here with me checking out our surroundings."

"Nami-swan has discovered something about the poses. They will shock the holder the longer it is away from the chest. This mission is now dire. The longer we are out here, the longer and stronger the shocks will get. Robin-swan experienced one seconds ago so if Nina has not had one yet she will. Please take care of her Zoro and hurry to the temple."

The snail grew silent and Zoro just stared in shock at it.

 _"_ _A shock to the holder? What the hell is going on?"_

He then realized that Nina was still above him in the tree. "Nina! Get down here!" he yelled just as he heard a cry of pain. He heard branches snapping above him and seconds later he saw that Nina's body was plummeting down from the top of the tree. Her limbs caught on many of the branches on the way down and Zoro winced. As she passed the last branch Zoro caught her in his arms and laid her on the ground.

"Nina, what happened? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Nina grimaced and coughed. "I think I am fine, just some scrapes and cuts. The pose shocked me while I was up there."

Zoro sighed in relief and helped her stand. "Nami and Sanji called right after you went up there and said that this must be the "consequence" the scroll was talking about. The longer the pose is away from the chest, the longer and stronger the shocks will get to the holder. Now we are under a time crunch and have to complete this island as quickly as we can before one of you gets seriously hurt from this."

Nina nodded and plucked bark from her hair. "I saw the cave while I was up there. It is due north of here. We should hit it before dark, so let's get going."

Zoro grabbed their bags and once more they took up a brisk pace through the forest.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Robin finally got over the aftershocks she received from the pose and had started running up the mountainside alongside Luffy.

"You all right Robin?"

She nodded and stared straight ahead. "Let's just do this thing so I can take it off my wrist."

Once they finally reached the top, they stood panting as they looked into the mouth of a huge and dark cave. The cave mouth was in the shape of a dragon's head, towering above the two of them with jagged rocks forming the open jaws.

"Our assumption was correct Captain-san. The riddle was indeed talking about a cave."

Luffy smirked and started into the cave, Robin right behind him. As they made their way through it, they watched both sides as well as behind them to see if anything would happen. The cave seemed to go on forever and eventually no light was visible.

"Hopefully Cook-san packed some matches or something" Robin said as she dug into the bag on Luffy's back. Pulling out a couple long sticks Robin pulled the end of one, causing a red light to appear and lit up the cave around them. "Perfect. These flares will glow for hours, but we should not waste any time."

They continued their way into the cave and as they descended deeper the air began to get colder and denser, making it harder to breathe. "Where is the end of this thing?" Luffy panted as he held onto the walls. Minutes later they approached the end of the tunnel and they could see another podium. Robin collapsed against the podium and used the flares light to read the plaque:

"The answer to this riddle is one piece of the answer to unlock the temple: _The more of it you have, the less you see._ Find the other two and you will be home free."

Robin turned around and grabbed Luffy. "Okay, I got it so let's get out of here before our lungs collapse." Stumbling forward the two of them rushed back the way they came, their breathing getting weaker and weaker.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The sun had begun to sink under the skyline by the time Sanji and Nami swam above the area where Sanji had said the cave was, deep under the water and in the shape of a shark head.

"Okay, so let's go in together and make sure to keep an eye out around us." Nami said as Sanji rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a flare.

"I have this for light, but in the water it will not last long. You ready Nami-swan?" Nami nodded slowly and Sanji grabbed her hand. "The others will be okay. We will see them soon."

Nami smiled and took a huge breath, diving below the surface as Sanji followed behind her. The water was frigid and dark, giving Nami a feeling of dread. Together she and Sanji pressed on, using their swimming backgrounds to get through the currents and to the opening of the cave. Entering the cave Sanji noticed an air pocket above them and grabbed Nami's hand, pointing above him. Nami nodded and followed him up for air. Their faces were inches apart in the small pocket and they breathed heavily.

"It will be somewhere in the cave, but hopefully there are more air pockets along the way." Nami said shivering. Taking the flare Sanji lit it and they went back below, making their way deeper into the cave. Every few minutes, just as their lungs were about to give out, Sanji or Nami would see an air pocket and make it in just enough time to get a breath in before they could pass out.

"I feel like this island is toying with us." Sanji grunted with exhaustion. Nami nodded and once again they dove into the water, continuing on their way. Nami began to feel exhaustion setting in and she began to worry.

 _"Will I make it to the end? Will I even be able to escape this cave or will I die here?"_

Before the dark thoughts could consume her, Sanji squeezed her hand and pointed ahead of them. Nami's heart fluttered when she saw a podium at the end of the cave, above the water and nestled on a small ledge. Making it to the edge, Sanji jumped onto it and helped pull Nami out of the water. They fell on the cold floor and gasped, taking in mouthfuls of air. "We made it!" Sanji cheered wearily.

Nami chuckled and then got to her feet, stumbling to the podium. Looking at the plaque she read it aloud for Sanji to hear:

"The answer to this riddle is one piece of the answer to unlock the temple: _Always runs and never walks, often murmurs but never talks, and has a bed but does not sleep._ Find the temple and you will be home free."

Sanji groaned and went to stand. "I am so sick of riddles already. At least we can think of the answer while we make our way to the temple. Let's get going."

Nodding, Nami followed Sanji back underwater, making their way back out of the cave.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Racing through the forest Nina and Zoro kept a lookout for the cave as the sky around them gradually grew darker. Just as the sun was slipping under the line of the horizon, Nina gasped and pointed ahead of them. "There it is! That must be it!"

Zoro looked where she was pointing and saw an enormous tiger head carved in stone. Stopping in front of the landmass, they panted as they checked their surroundings. The cave in front of them was enormous, standing almost as tall as the trees around them.

"I wonder what the other caves looked like." Zoro muttered under his breath.

Nina shivered as cold air emanated from inside the cave. "Let's hurry and get this over with so we can move on." Walking carefully, the two entered through the mouth of the cave and studied the walls as they went along.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder and colder the farther we go in?" Nina asked as her teeth started to chatter.

"No, you are not imagining it." Zoro answered as he drew his coat tighter around himself. Zoro pulled a flare from their bag and lit it, illuminating the cave around them in a red glow. Picking up the pace, they started to make their way deeper into the frigid cave. Minutes later, Nina could no longer feel her fingers or toes.

"The end has to be near." She whispered, watching as her breath appeared in a cloud in front of her. Seconds later as they turned a corner, a podium appeared out of the darkness. Rushing over to it, Nina read the plaque as Zoro held the flare close by:

"The answer to this riddle is one piece of the answer to unlock the temple: _More power than a god, the poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you will die._ Find the last one and you will be home free."

After finishing the reading, Nina could barely feel any part of her body. "Let's g-get out of h-here before we f-freeze to d-death." Nina shuddered. Turning around, the pair took off at a run hoping to get some body heat flowing and escape the cave before they froze. Only about halfway back through the cave, Nina began to feel a familiar tremor run through her arm. "Shit, it's happening again!" She was barely able to get the words out before a shock ran up her arm and throughout her body. "Argh!" she cried as she fell to her knees, clutching her head in her hands.

"Nina!" Zoro exclaimed, backtracking to her side and reached to grab her arm.

Nina pulled away and grit her teeth. "Don't touch me. We don't know what will happen if you do. I can handle it." Another surge went through her and she squeezed her eyes shut, her face a mask of pain. Zoro kneeled helplessly at her side as she rode out the surges. Minutes later she opened her eyes and looked at him with glazed eyes before stumbling to her feet. "I'm fine, just give me a minute." Nina swayed for a second and then began to walk forward.

 _"She has amazing stamina. Most of the others would have collapsed after that shock. But even she cannot handle many more of these, especially if they continue to increase in length and strength."_ Zoro thought as they walked on.

Minutes later they exited the mouth of the cave and found the forest dark with night. "I think we should rest for the night and continue on in the morning." Zoro suggested.

Nina nodded slowly and leaned down against a tree. Zoro dug through their pack and handed her some fruit and the water canteen, while he chewed on some jerky. Nina ate slowly, focusing on steadying her head as it still swam from the shocks.

Zoro looked over and pointed at her neck. "What are the necklaces for?"

Nina handed him the water and smiled. "They were gifts from my parents to my brother and me." Reaching under her shirt she pulled the necklaces out and tossed them to Zoro, who caught them gently and held them up to the moonlight. "They symbolized the unity and strength our family had. My parents always told us that my brother and I were the core of our house and when my father gave us our swords he gave us a necklace as well, telling us that they were to be protected and treasured." Zoro stared at them in awe as they glistened in the light. The necklaces interlocked, forming a medallion with a howling wolf and once separated they each took the form of separate wolves.

"It's beautiful." Zoro said as he handed them back to her. "Your family must have been really special to you."

Nina nodded sadly. "Yes they were, but I know that they watch over me and protect me from wherever they are." Replacing the necklaces under her shirt, Nina looked at Zoro curiously. "What about your family?"

Zoro sighed and leaned against the tree. "I was orphaned as a baby so my sensei took me in and trained me to be who I am today. His daughter Kuina actually became my closest friend but when I was just a kid she died in a tragic accident. My sensei gave me her sword when I graduated from the dojo to help fulfill her and I's dream of being the greatest swordsman in the world. Her sword is my white Wado Ichimonji and it is like a part of me now; I do not let it out of my sight, ever. After I left the dojo I traveled on my own as a bounty hunter for a while until I joined up with Johnny and Yosaku. I met Luffy when I was captured by the Marines, and ever since he helped me out of that mess I have been with him. The crew is my only family now."

"I'm sorry. That's a horrible thing to have happened to her so young. It appears that you and I have led pretty lonely lives up until the crew."

Zoro nodded and scratched his head. "I guess we better rest and get ready for tomorrow. I have a feeling it is going to be a long day." Reaching into the bag he withdrew the blanket and looked over at Nina shyly. "You might as well come on over here; it's probably where you would end up anyway." Nina blushed and made her way over to Zoro, leaning against him and closing her eyes. Seconds later she was asleep and Zoro smiled as he looked down at her.

 _"We are not so different her and I. I am glad that we landed on that island even though it nearly cost me my life. I have never felt this way about anybody before and I do not know what to do about it. I just hope we do not scare her away when she finds out about the poster."_

Wrapping the blanket tighter around them Zoro settled in for the night, keeping an eye out on their surroundings.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Finally escaping from the suffocating cave air, Robin and Luffy collapsed on the ground panting heavily. "So now onward to the temple?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Robin nodded and sat up against the outside of the cave wall. "Yes, but I think we should rest for the night and get an early start in the morning."

Luffy groaned and then sat across from Robin. "Oh come on Robin, I wanna be the first there!" Robin smiled and shook her head.

"I know Captain-san, but if we try to keep going in the dark we may hurt ourselves or run into trouble."

Luffy thought it over and then sighed. "You are right, but we are getting up super early and not stopping until we get there!"

Nodding, Robin yawned and lay on the ground underneath the blanket, instantly falling asleep as Luffy took watch, anxiously awaiting the dawn.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Breaking the surface of the water, Nami and Sanji gasped as air hit their burning lungs. Swimming to the edge of the lake they pulled themselves out of the water and began to squeeze the excess water from their clothes. "It's too dangerous to continue in the dark, so we should rest up and wait until morning." Nami noted. "I cannot believe how long we were down there, the moon is already out."

Sanji took a blanket from their pack and threw it around Nami's shoulders. "Hopefully we reach the temple tomorrow and then get the hell off this island in the next day or two." Trekking around the forest and shoreline, Sanji gathered some wood and started to build a fire pit in the sand.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked. "You are gonna attract who knows what with a fire out here."

Sanji took out his lighter and clicked it a few times before a spark ignited the pile of dry wood. "We will have to chance it. If we do not get dry we will definitely get sick out here and we need all of our strength for what lies ahead tomorrow."

Gratefully Nami scooted closer to the fire and sighed when the heat began to seep into her damp clothes and warm her.

Sanji unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, placing it in the sand near the fire to dry. "Get some rest Nami-swan. I will keep watch tonight, do not worry."

"Thanks Sanji-kun." Smiling, Nami curled up next to the fire and shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep under the warm heat of the flames.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Oh my god!" Usopp screamed hysterically. "Land ho!"

Chopper ran over to the rail next to him and jumped up onto it, twirling with happiness. "Yay!"

Johnny and Yosaku made their way over to the rail as well and smiled at the sight of the island. "We are ahead of schedule!" Johnny said. "The currents must have been on our side the past couple of days!"

Yosaku shivered and crossed his arms. "I hope you are all ready for what awaits there in Arcton. This mission will not be easy, and I have a bad feeling we will learn of some things that will change everything for us and the crew."

The others sobered up at his words and nodded. "We know." Usopp said lightly.

Johnny took out a telescope and searched the island edge. "I say we land on the far side, like we did at the past town to avoid raising any suspicion. I also think that we should scout the town and come up with a plan before making our way to the fortress."

The others nodded in agreement. "I am just ready to meet this psycho lady and see what she has to say about the legendary Captain Usopp!" Usopp said confidently.

Yosaku chuckled. "Remember Usopp, we may not have much time to talk with her, if we can even find her and convince her to help us in the first place, so we need to ask about Luffy first. We will go last if we have time."

Chopper and Usopp pouted, but brightened when the fortress came into view behind the clouds, the lights in every window lighting up the dark town around it. "It's massive!" Chopper cried. "There are probably hundreds of Marines in there!"

Usopp cowered behind Johnny. "I feel my illness coming back! Maybe I should stay..."

"No! You are coming with us!" the others yelled at him.

"Okay! I was only joking! Of course Captain Usopp is coming! Who else would be there to protect you all?" Usopp asked as his knees trembled.

The others laughed at him as they made their way back to the sails and changed their course to slope around the island.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Who will make it to the temple first? What is in store for Usopp's group at the fortress? Will Zoro tell Nina about the poster? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	15. Race

**Hey everyone! Once again I may not be able to upload another chapter for a while so enjoy this one!**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

As the moon sank low in the sky, Zoro yawned and sighed.

 _"I guess we might as well get going. I bet the others will start for the temple as soon as it is light as well."_

Looking down at Nina's slumbering figure Zoro smiled.

 _"We made it through the night without either a shock or a nightmare. She is going to need that rest for the journey ahead, as I have a feeling this temple will hold many dangers for us and the shocks are only going to hinder us the longer it takes to get away from this place."_

Nudging Nina gently, Zoro tried to wake her up. "Nina, it's time to get going. The sun will be rising soon."

Nina stirred and stretched, shivering as she left the heat of his body. "Mm... alright."

Folding up the blanket, Zoro placed it back in the bag and strapped his swords to his side, Nina mirroring him with hers.

"From what I recall, the temple should be directly behind the cave to the North." Nina said as she munched on some fruit from their bag.

"Well then, let's go!" Zoro grinned. "We have a race to win!"

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Luffy was also ready to head out from the top of the mountain, but Robin had experienced another shock that morning and the aftershocks were still lingering.

"I am so ready to get this off me." she panted.

"Are you ready to get to the temple and make that a reality?" Luffy asked as he held out his hand to her.

She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to help her up from the ground.

"I have an idea on how to get there faster." Luffy smiled slyly.

Robin looked at him apprehensively and then smiled lightly. "I trust you Captain-san, so let's just do it."

Luffy beamed and wrapped an arm around Robin's waist, shooting out his other one to latch onto one of the claws of the dragon. "We're gonna jump!"

Robin blanched and closed her eyes. "Please be careful Captain-san, I am not made of rubber like you."

Luffy held her tighter against him and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Do not worry Robin, I would never hurt my nakama."

With those words he jumped and allowed his arm to stretch as they made their way swiftly down the side of the mountain.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The sun had already risen before Nami and Sanji awoke, and Nami was furious. "Sanji you fell asleep on watch? You are just as bad as Zoro!"

Sanji bolted to his feet and pulled his now dry shirt back on furiously. "Do not ever compare me to that rot brain! I was just letting you get your rest after yesterday!"

Nami fumed and gathered their things, hurriedly stuffing them into the bag and tossing it to Sanji. "Let's just get going, we have a long way to go and it could take most of the day to reach the temple."

They strode along the sand and minutes later they hit the edge of the forest.

"I think we should just stay on the edge and avoid getting lost in there." Nami said. "As long as we follow the edge the temple will remain in sight and we cannot get lost."

"Whatever you say Nami-swan."

Looking down at the pose, Nami saw that Robin's indicator was not moving, while Nina's was slowly moving in the middle of the forest. "It looks like Nina and Zoro are on their way to the temple as well. Robin and Luffy seem to be at the top of the mountain."

Sanji huffed. "Well we know that Luffy will probably be the last one there and we will have to wait on him to figure out the last riddle."

Nami sighed and shook her head. "I would call them and ask where they are, but the transponder snail seems to be out of range for some reason. At least with all of us together we should be able to figure out the riddles quickly."

Suddenly Nami stopped and looked at the pose, confusion on her face.

"What is it Nami-swan?"

Nami furrowed her brow. "I don't know. Nina's pose just turned yellow."

Sanji leaned over her shoulder and looked for himself. "That's weird. I wonder if something happened to her?"

Before Nami could say anything else the indicator turned green again.

"What the hell?" Sanji whispered.

Nami snapped her fingers and continued on. "I bet it turns yellow when the holder is being shocked. That's the only thing that makes sense."

Sanji shuddered. "Poor Nina-swan. You girls should have never put those cursed things on."

Nami sighed. "Hopefully we can make it to the temple before it gets any worse. I do not want to know if there are any other colors besides green and yellow."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Zoro began to worry when Nina's face remained pale minutes after the shock had dissipated from her body.

 _"This is not good, this is only our third day out here and the shocks are tremendous. We need to hurry."_

Straightening, Nina took in a deep breath and then started walking again.

"Nina." Zoro said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Nina forced a smile and looked at him. "Let's just say we better hurry and pick up the pace."

Zoro set his jaw and started to jog through the forest, Nina keeping pace right alongside him.

"I wonder how the other girls are taking these." Nina murmured aloud.

"Robin and Nami are both strong in their own right, but no one would be able to take these shocks for very long." Zoro said. "I am worried about how long it will take to complete whatever lies in the temple, and then our journey back to the ship."

Nina nodded and then pressed on faster, Zoro quickly matching her pace as they raced through the forest.

Hours later they stopped to catch their breath and replenish their energy.

Nina looked at her pose and smiled. "It looks like we are way ahead of the others."

Zoro smirked and tossed a handful of nuts into his mouth along with some of their dwindling berry supply.

Nina jumped suddenly and stared intently at the pose.

"What is it?" Zoro asked as he drank from the canteen.

"Robin and Luffy's indicator just jumped closer to ours!"

Zoro laughed. "That goof is probably using his Devil Fruit to get them to the temple first."

Nina relaxed and stretched her limbs. "Then let's get going!"

Hopping to his feet Zoro quickly donned the pack and they went back to running through the forest, making their way ever closer to the looming temple.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Robin kept her eyes screwed tightly shut as Luffy jumped them from tree to tree, acting exactly like his given name.

"Captain-san, can we please walk from here? I am getting light headed."

Luffy immediately stopped and dropped them to the ground, placing Robin back on her feet. "Sorry Robin, I just got so excited!"

Robin sat down and took a couple deep breaths. "Thank you Captain-san, and it is alright. I think we should reach the temple in just over an hour from the look of the pose."

Luffy giggled. "Good, then let's go! We can eat along the way!"

Robin stood back up and started to walk alongside Luffy, pulling out their lunch from the pack on his back.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Luffy asked.

"Well according to the pose, they seem to be headed toward the temple as well, so I guess we will just have to see who gets there first."

Luffy smiled and pumped his fist toward the sky. "Yosh!"

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hours later as they came around the edge of the forest, Nami squealed in delight when the temple came into view. "There it is!"

She and Sanji started running and when they reached the temple steps they started to laugh.

"Oh Nami-swan, it looks like we are the first ones here! I told you the others would be slower than us!"

Before they could continue celebrating, they heard a cough from the temple entryway. Looking up, they were shocked to see Luffy, Robin, Nina and Zoro looking down at them nonchalantly.

"What the fuck?" Sanji shouted. "When did you guys get here?"

Luffy could not hold back his smile any longer and laughed hysterically. "Robin and I got here just a little bit ago, but Nina and Zoro were here an hour ago. You guys are now the slow group!"

Nami hissed with rage and smacked Sanji's arm. "It's all your fault for falling asleep on watch this morning!"

Zoro smirked and crossed his arms. "Fell asleep on watch did we ero-cook? I thought men did not fall asleep while watching over a lady?"

Sanji growled and strode over to Zoro.

"I DID NOT FALL ASLEEP ON WATCH!" Sanji shouted. "I was letting Nami-swan rest instead of running her ragged like you did to poor Nina-swan over there."

Looking over at Nina, Zoro noticed just how fatigued she really looked and the smile slipped from his face.

Nina smiled and waved at the cook. "It's okay Sanji-kun, it was my idea to push ourselves. I wanted to beat you guys here."

Sanji immediately swooned and collapsed at Nina's feet. "Oh Nina-swan, you are so competitive and I love it!"

Nina smiled and then looked at Zoro, who was still staring at her in concern. Turning away, Nina made her way to the temple doors.

Looking at the doors she noticed four sets of indentations, each with a set of lettered blocks inside. "I bet we have to spell out the answer to the riddles and place the blocks in the correct order according to the numbered slots. Why are there four slots though? I thought there were only three riddles?"

Robin came by her side and took the blocks out of the first slot, rearranging them to form the word CAVE. The blocks clicked inside and turned green.

"The answer to the first riddle." Nami whispered. "Okay, so let's go over what the other riddles were."

The others quickly reiterated the riddles they had in their caves.

"So basing it off of how they were worded, Captain-san and I's riddle is number two, Nina-san's is third, and Cook-san's is fourth."

Nina glanced at the blocks in the wall and smiled. "We also know that Robin's answer has to be eight letters long, ours is seven, and Nami's is five."

The boys looked at each other and sighed.

"Looks like this is a challenge for the women." Luffy groaned. "I want some action, not riddles!"

Nami wrung his neck at his words. "You all can be helping us think of the answers too!"

Sanji pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, and breathed deeply. "Well, I say we should work on the easiest one first which to me appears to be Nami-swan and I's riddle."

Nina sat down next to Sanji and reached into his jacket, digging around for his cigarettes. Sanji blushed and watched as Nina leaned into him to reach farther into the jacket.

Zoro felt heat spread across his face at the sight and he ground his nails into his palm.

 _"What the hell am I getting so angry for? She is just getting a cigarette from him. It's not like she is interested in being that close to him or anything."_

Fishing out a cigarette Nina lit it and sighed, smoke trailing from her lips. "I agree. The third one is long and the second one is tricky. The fourth seems more straight forward."

Fiddling around in the dirt next to her Nami giggled. "It's a river. The river has a bed, the water runs along it, and it seems to murmur as it moves. I should have realized the answer earlier."

Striding forward Nami took the blocks out and placed them back in, spelling RIVER. Once again a green light emanated from the doorway.

"Oh Nami-swan, you are so smart!" Sanji blushed.

As soon as Nami stepped back down the stairs Robin took the blocks out of the second slot and rearranged them in her arms before smiling and inserting them in the slot. The green light lit up again and the others looked at her.

"What was the second riddle again?" Luffy asked.

Robin turned around and smiled. "The more you have of it, the less you see. The answer is DARKNESS."

Sanji cooed and hearts sprang in his eyes. "Oh Robin-swan, you are brilliant!"

The others smiled and began to hope that they would soon unlock the door.

"Only one left." Luffy stated.

"Yes, but this one is tricky." Nina said. "The answer could be numerous things."

The others began to think of possible answers, but every time they thought of one it did not fit the whole riddle. As the hours passed, the sun sank low in the sky and night began to fall around them.

"Let's call it a night and try again in the morning." Sanji said.

The others quickly agreed and spread out among the temple area to sleep. As the girls all snuggled together, Luffy fell asleep by the temple door and Zoro and Sanji took watch.

"You can get some rest shitty marimo. I got this." Sanji smirked.

Zoro chuckled. "I don't need you falling asleep on watch again curly brow, so I think I will stay awake."

Sanji bit through his cigarette and stood up. "For the last time moss for brains, I was not sleeping."

Zoro stood up and put a hand on swords. "Do you wanna take this outside ero-cook?"

Sanji shook his head and snickered. "We are outside you dumb ass."

Zoro ground his teeth and grabbed Sanji's collar. "I know that idiot, I meant do you want to take this elsewhere so we do not disturb your precious ladies?"

Sanji ripped Zoro's hand off his shirt and growled. "Do not treat my fine clothes like that you meat head."

Zoro glared and prepared to draw his blades, but a high pitched scream stopped him in his tracks. Turning around he was prepared to see Nina awakening from one of her nightmares, but was surprised to see that it was Nami.

She was on the ground curled in a ball and holding her head between her hands as she screamed.

"Shit." Sanji muttered. He ran over to her and knelt next to her as shocks continued to surge through her body.

Minutes later they stopped and she lay panting heavily. The others had gathered around and they all wore worried expressions.

"Nami." Luffy said as he pushed to the front and helped her to her feet. "Are you going to be able to handle this?"

Nami looked at him and shuddered, refusing to look at the terrified faces of Robin and Nina. "If it gets any worse I think I will go insane. I could barely breathe and I cannot feel my fingers."

Sanji cursed and punched the tree next to him, splitting his pristine knuckles. "This is torture. The girls receive shocks every couple hours and we could be here for another day or two before getting back to the ship. They won't make it!"

Luffy set his jaw and looked at the others. "I am basically useless when it comes to riddles and Nami cannot take much more of this. I will leave the temple to you four while I take Nami back to the ship and wait for you."

The rest of them looked at each other and nodded, all realizing that they had no other choice.

Luffy nodded and picked Nami up, shifting her so that she held onto his back. "I'm sorry guys." Nami whimpered.

Robin stood next to Nami and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No one blames you Navigator-san. We need you at full strength when we get our next heading."

Smiling weakly, Nami held on tight as Luffy started to sprint back through the forest.

"Fuck." Sanji cursed. He kicked the dirt at his feet and then looked at the other girls. "If either of you even has an inkling that you cannot go on you have to tell us so we can get back to the ship."

Robin and Nina nodded. "Of course Cook-san." Robin said lightly.

Sanji walked away and sat on the temple steps, rearranging the blocks for the final riddle.

"You both should get some sleep. I have a feeling Sanji is not going to sleep until we get back to the ship. I will keep watch." Zoro muttered.

Robin lay back down but Nina just sat there next to her, staring into the night.

"What's wrong Nina-san?"

Nina looked at Robin and shrugged. "I just feel so helpless. This is a force beyond our control. I had no idea how evil these islands would be when I heard the legends. If we are struggling to complete the second one, how the hell will we reach the last one?"

Robin sighed and sat up. "Hopefully by then Doctor-san and Sniper-san will be back with us and help us through them. Every obstacle this crew has faced, we have overcome together. We have never been separated and it must be having a negative impact on the crew."

Nina looked over at Sanji's hunched back and winced when he threw the blocks at the temple in anger. "He really cares about her doesn't he? More so than the rest of us I mean."

Robin smiled. "I would say so. Sanji and Nami have been nakama almost as long as Nami has been on the crew. I just recently joined before we met you and although he dotes on all of us, I think he holds a special place in his heart for Navigator-san."

Nina nodded and stood. "Get some sleep Robin, I will be back shortly."

She proceeded to walk toward Sanji and sat down next to him. "Mind if I join you?"

Sanji turned to her and smiled, pulling another cigarette from his jacket and handing it to her after he lit it. "Something wrong Nina-swan?"

Nina puffed on the cigarette and sighed. "No, just thought you needed some company. Nami will be okay you know. She is tougher than she appears."

Sanji stopped smoking and sighed heavily. "I know I just worry about all you girls. We should have had the poses and not you. We could have handled it better."

Nina laughed. "Not necessarily, but probably. We will figure the riddle out in the morning and get in that temple, but we need to be rested in order to do that properly. Get some sleep."

Tossing the cigarette away Sanji made his way over to Robin and laid on the ground across from her, quickly falling asleep.

Nina smiled and then looked around for Zoro. She finally spotted him atop the temple, gazing out across the island.

Hoisting herself up the side of the temple she went to stand next to him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked lightly.

"Pretty much; this island has me on edge."

Zoro turned and looked at her concerned. "I know. I can feel it too. You should get some sleep though after all the progress we made today. I can keep watch."

Nina smiled and shook her head. "No, you had watch the last couple nights while I have slept fitfully. Please let me keep watch so you can regain some of your strength. I have a feeling we may need you and Sanji for whatever is in that temple."

Thinking it over Zoro nodded and murmured a word of thanks before jumping down and proceeding to sit down against the temple wall, closing his eyes.

Nina placed the cigarette back in her mouth and took a long pull, letting a sigh out along with the smoke. Taking the blocks she had picked up after Sanji threw them; she began to rearrange them in front of her trying to find an answer to the riddle before morning.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hours passed and Nina continued to work on the puzzle, frustration creeping into her thoughts. She continued on though, knowing the crew was counting on her as they were now two people down.

The sun soon began to rise and Nina was still bent over rearranging the blocks on the stone roof of the temple, the cigarette in her mouth long since burned out.

Sanji stirred when the rays of the sun shone against his closed eyelids and he groaned, stiff from the continuous nights of sleeping on the ground. Looking across from him he also noticed that Robin was awakening, but Nina was not there beside her. Looking around he spotted Zoro sleeping against the temple wall.

 _"I thought he had watch last night? Where is Nina at?"_

Sanji jumped to his feet and strode quickly over to Zoro, smacking him on the head. "Oi, marimo. Did you fall asleep on watch? Where is Nina?"

Zoro cursed under his breath and rubbed his head, glaring up at the cook. "Relax curly brow, Nina took watch last night. She should be on the roof."

Sanji peered up but did not see anybody. "Are you sure about that?"

Zoro jumped to his feet and hastily followed the cook up to the roof. As they reached the top they saw Nina hunched over Indian style as she played around with the blocks. She had a face of intense concentration and did not even acknowledge their presence.

Sanji went to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and Sanji gasped when he saw her face. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was incredibly pale, almost ghost-like. "Nina-swan, have you been doing this all night?"

Silently Nina nodded and continued moving the blocks around.

"Nina-swan, please rest and have some breakfast before you collapse. Someone else can try to figure out the puzzle."

Zoro strode over and looked down at her carefully. "You were shocked again weren't you?"

Sanji whipped his head to look at Zoro in shock, and then returned his gaze to Nina when she stopped in her tracks.

"Nina-swan, is that true? Why didn't you say anything?"

Nina sighed and made her way to stand. "I can handle it, I'm fine. Let's just get this puzzle figured out."

Breaking away from Sanji's grasp, Nina avoided looking at Zoro as she climbed down from the roof to the temple steps below.

Sanji and Zoro followed soon after and made their way to the door where Nina and Robin were standing.

Sanji passed out granola and canteens of water for breakfast as they mulled over the riddle.

Hours later the sun hit its peak and they still had not figured it out.

Sanji became frustrated with their lack of progress and screamed in frustration. "This is ridiculous! What the fuck is the answer? Nothing is working!"

Suddenly a switch seemed to flip in Nina's head and she grinned. "Sanji, you are brilliant! I could kiss you right now!"

Sanji stopped his rant and stared at her in shock before blushing furiously.

Zoro grumbled at her words and a pang of jealously ran through him.

 _"What do I care if she kisses the cook? It's not like she is mine or anything."_

Robin also caught on and smiled at Nina. Together they took the blocks and rearranged them in the door, turning the last light green and the door began to shudder before swinging inward.

"What the hell was the answer?" the boys asked in unison.

Nina looked back at Sanji and smiled. "Nothing. Nothing is greater than a god, the rich need nothing, the poor have nothing, and if you eat nothing you will eventually die."

"Oh Nami-swan, you are so cute when you smile." Sanji swooned as he cooed at her.

Zoro stepped forward and readied his swords as he peered into the darkened temple. "Let's get going."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **What is awaiting them inside the temple? Will Zoro ever admit his feelings? What is going on with Usopp's group? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	16. Break In

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all of my followers who have stuck around this far! This may be my last chapter for another couple weeks, as I am finally closing on a house and getting deep into wedding planning! But do not worry, I do not plan on abandoning this story. :)**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

The group entered the temple cautiously, watching every side for movement. As soon as they passed through the doorway, the door slammed shut behind them eclipsing them in darkness.

"Shit." Sanji grumbled.

"I bet we are stuck in here until we figure out the final puzzle." Robin observed.

They could hear someone scuffling around in a bag and then seconds later, Zoro was holding a flare. Sanji mimicked him with one of his own and they could start to see around them. Staircases lay on both sides of them, and a solid wall in front of them.

"Teams again?" Robin asked.

They all nodded and Nina and Zoro took the right staircase, leaving the left to Robin and Sanji. Robin and Sanji slowly made their way up the staircase, being careful to not fall off of the side and into the abyss below.

"What could we have to do now in here?" Sanji asked.

"There must be some master puzzle using all of the riddles we have encountered. I bet it will be at the top of the temple. Once we accomplish it the door will probably open and we will also gain access to the next island." Robin answered.

It felt like they had been walking forever before they finally reached the top of the staircase. The staircase seemed to end abruptly, but Robin could just barely see a ledge off to the right of them. "There is something over there Cook-san."

Sanji held the flare toward the area and made his way onto the ledge.

"Careful Cook-san!" Robin whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry Robin-swan, I will be back." Sanji smiled as he disappeared around the corner. Carefully Sanji maneuvered his way against the wall and to a platform. Looking around with the flare he noticed a handle sticking out from the wall.

 _"I wonder what this is for."_

Grasping it firmly, Sanji pushed it down and rumbling could be heard within the walls.

"Shit." Sanji cursed as he hurried back to where he left Robin.

When he reappeared Robin looked at him with worried eyes. "What happened?"

Sanji looked around and cursed. "There was a handle in the wall and I activated something I guess."

Suddenly the rumbling stopped and light shone down from above them, illuminating the entire temple with sunlight.

"You must have opened the roof Cook-san." Robin cheered.

Looking around they realized that they could see the temple in its entirety. Their staircase only made it halfway up the side of the temple, and they could see the other staircase across from them and it appeared to reach almost to the top of the temple where it led to a platform floating in the center of the temple. They could see Nina and Zoro across from them huddled against the wall due to the shaking around them. Robin called over to them and waved. Nina looked around and then waved back when she saw them.

"What the fuck did you touch ero-cook?" Zoro roared angrily.

"Be grateful you mongrel, we can now see thanks to me!" Sanji yelled back at him.

Nina and Robin simultaneously smacked their partner, quickly ending the argument. "We don't have time for this!" Nina said.

Zoro and Nina continued on and finally made it to the top of the staircase. Looking over at the floating platform Nina gulped. "That does not look very stable." She looked at Zoro and pointed toward the podium in the center of the platform. "I will go first and see what we have to do, so stay here and wait for Robin and Sanji."

Zoro opened his mouth to argue, but no sound came out as a scream echoed throughout the temple. Looking over, Nina saw Robin on the ground with Sanji next to her.

"Sanji, what happened?" Nina asked, already knowing what the answer had to be.

"The pose is shocking her again!" Sanji sounded back, desperation in his voice as he tried to soothe Robin.

Robin continued to scream as the surge traveled repeatedly over her body, leaving her breathless and weak. Minutes later she collapsed completely, unmoving.

"Robin-swan!" Sanji cried as he kneeled next to her.

Robin opened her eyes and gasped for air. Sanji helped her to her feet and noticed burns on different parts of her body. "These poses are starting to kill you! We need to hurry!"

Robin allowed Sanji to support her as they hurried down the staircase and continued up the one Nina and Zoro were on.

"Go help Sanji; I am going to check out the inscription." Nina said.

Zoro nodded and hurried down the stairs as Nina walked slowly onto the platform and toward the podium. The light shone perfectly on the podium and she could read the words perfectly:

 _"Congratulations. You have made it farther than many have, but there is still one more test ahead of you. Press the button below and your next trial will start, unless you decide to flee. Make your choice."_

Nina looked down at the button and ghosted her fingers over it, afraid to continue on.

Below her, Zoro finally made it to Sanji and Robin's side, Robin barely moving on her own.

"This is not good." Zoro murmured as he supported Robin's other side.

"Guys, don't move!" Nina shouted above them.

The group stopped in their tracks and looked up at her. "What are you doing Nina-swan?" Sanji asked.

Before she could answer they saw her press something, grinding and rumbling noises following soon after.

"What the hell?" Zoro exclaimed.

Looking behind them they could see the door to the outside swing back open, as well as another platform rising from below them and connecting to the one Nina was standing on. Before they could move, more noises came from behind them and they could see the walls starting to close in on the staircase, making the area smaller and smaller.

"If we don't move we will be pushed off the side!" Sanji cried.

Zoro took Robin from Sanji's shoulder and placed her into the cook's arms. "Take her and get out of here! I will stay with Nina."

Clutching Robin tightly Sanji nodded and started racing for the door as the staircase grew smaller and smaller.

Turning around, Zoro quickly made his way back up the stairs and hit the platform seconds before all of the stairs disappeared behind him. Across from them Nina and Zoro saw Sanji slip out of the temple before the door closed behind him. The rumbling stopped, and silence enveloped the two as they stood by the podium.

Nina lifted her hand from the button and started toward the new platform that had risen from underneath them. Zoro stayed by the wall and looked around them cautiously for any new traps or dangers. Nina stepped up to the large stone rectangle in the middle of the platform and sighed.

"What is it?" Zoro asked as he slowly drew nearer.

"Another puzzle." She grumbled as she scanned the inscription:

 _"Your final puzzle will test all you have learned so far on this journey. Using the riddles answers you will unlock the secret of the temple and find your way out. If not, you will be trapped forever. Only one is allowed to stand on the platform and complete the puzzle, else plummet to certain death."_

Nina gasped and turned around. "Zoro stop! Do not come onto this platform!"

Zoro stopped in his tracks, his foot inches away from the platform she was on. He balanced himself and stepped backward. "Why?"

Nina sighed in relief and looked over the inscription again. "Only one can stand on the platform to complete the puzzle, or it will collapse underneath us. So no matter what happens, you cannot come near me."

Zoro frowned and tapped the hilts of his swords at his side. "What if you get hurt or something appears? I cannot just stand here and do nothing!"

Nina whirled around and looked him dead in the eye. "That is exactly what you must do! Promise me that you will not come near me until the puzzle is complete!"

Zoro looked away from her burning gaze. "I cannot make such a promise."

Nina growled in frustration. "You must, or else we will never get out of here!"

Zoro sighed heavily and looked at her. "I promise, but hurry up before something else happens."

Nina nodded and returned to the inscription:

 _"Form the answers of riddles four and the final challenge will be within your fingertips."_

Nina noticed four slots each filled with blocks like the door. Taking the blocks out of the first slot Nina noticed that the letters provided could form any of the answers to the riddles.

 _"How do I know which one comes first? Is it the same order as the door?"_

Taking the blocks she assembled the word RIVER and inserted the blocks. The light next to the slot turned red and Nina instantly felt a surge run through her body.

"Argh!" she gasped as she braced herself against the table.

"Nina!" Zoro called out as he stepped forward.

"Stop!" Nina ground out. "I have this." Seconds later the shock stopped and Nina took the blocks out again.

 _"_ _I cannot afford to be wrong too many times."_

She formed the word CAVE and inserted them, causing the light to turn green. Sighing with relief she continued on, inserting RIVER, DARKNESS and NOTHING respectively. Once all four were inserted the inscription in front of her as well as the puzzle flipped to bring forth a singular slot filled with five blocks and a new inscription.

 _"To find your freedom riddle me this: Taking one of third, one of second, one of first, and two of last you will find the name of what begins and has no end and ends all that begins."_

Nina groaned and leaned heavily on the table.

"Nina, what is it?"

"It's one final riddle, and this is a tough one." She then read the inscription out loud to Zoro.

"So you have to take letters from the previous answers and come up with the answer?" Zoro asked.

Nina nodded. "At least I know what letters I can use, that will make it easier but there must be some catch to this puzzle."

Turning back around Nina took the blocks out and gasped at the shock she received upon touching them. Reaching out again she picked up one block and once again a shock ran through her. She dropped the block on the table but the shock continued. She hurriedly grabbed the block and replaced it in the slot, causing the shock to stop.

"Fuck. If I take the blocks out to rearrange them I will be shocked. It will be almost impossible to figure this out without the blocks."

She extended her hand toward the blocks again but stopped when she heard Zoro inhale behind her. "Nina, don't do it. You won't be able to stand it long and I cannot help you."

Nina exhaled and continued on toward the blocks. "I don't have a choice, remember your promise."

Preparing herself, Nina quickly took all of the blocks from the slot and cringed as a shock coursed through her body. Maneuvering the blocks she struggled to think clearly as the pain increased every second. After a few minutes the pain became unbearable and Nina was barely able to return the blocks to the holder before collapsing. Her breath came in ragged gasps.

 _"I feel like my whole body is on fire!"_

Looking over at Zoro she saw that he was turned away, fisting his hands against the wall. Staggering to her feet, Nina once again took the blocks and rearranged them.

 _"I cannot die here, too many people are counting on me and I have a vow to complete!"_

An idea formed in her head at her words and Nina placed the blocks in the slot just as the surge increased in strength. She was barely able to place them in her desired order before she fell backward from the table, twitching from the aftershocks.

"I think I got it." She panted loudly.

Zoro turned and looked at her, hurt evident in his eyes. "Nina, hit the button so we can get out of here and get you safe."

Nina crawled back to the table and propped herself on the edge, hitting the button. The letters lit up, and Zoro could see that they spelled DEATH. The table began to shake and a red button popped out in front of her. Before Zoro could protest, Nina slammed her hand down on the button and held on for all her might as a monstrous surge flew through her body. As soon as she hit the button the platform they were standing on began to rise up to the roof exit. Nina cried as pure agony ripped through her senses. Her grip faltered on the button and the surge stopped, the platform sinking back to where they started.

 _"I must have to hold onto the button until we reach the top!"_

Zoro took a step forward but Nina put up her hand. "Stop, you promised. I can finish this and get us out of here."

Zoro growled and curled his hands tightly. "Nina, you're killing yourself! Please stop and let me do this!"

Nina shook her head and wiped at her nose when she felt something fall from it. Looking down she saw blood on her hand. "Nina! Please!" Zoro cried.

Nina smiled and stood back up. "Zoro, no matter who does it I would still be shocked. How else would the temple affect whoever is pushing the button? At least this way I can finish this myself."

Zoro realized she was right and resigned.

Readying her shaky hand, Nina pressed the button down and put all her weight on it to stop herself from faltering this time. Once again the platform began to rise and the surge returned.

Zoro watched with anguish as bolts of electricity could be seen around Nina's body as they climbed higher and he could do nothing to help her.

 _"I feel so useless! She is risking her life for a crew she hardly knows! Where does she get this resolve from?"_

Nina's body shook from the jolts and she began to slip off again, but forced herself back on track. Nina could no longer hold back a scream as the surge doubled in power. She could feel blood flowing freely from her nose and tears fell from her eyes as she continued to hold on to the button.

Minutes later they made it to the top and the platform shuddered to a stop. The surge immediately stopped and Nina's knees buckled as she fell backward. Before she could hit the floor Zoro rushed over and caught her in his arms, drawing her against his chest.

"Oh Nina, you stupid woman." Zoro whispered. "Let's get you home."

Getting to his feet Zoro saw that letters and numbers were etched into the screen of the pose on Nina's wrist.

 _"That must be a clue to the next island."_

Jumping through the hole above them, Zoro landed on the side of the mountain that connected with the roof of the temple. Sliding down on one leg he jumped onto the temple roof and readjusted Nina in his arms before jumping to the ground below. As soon as he hit the ground, he saw Sanji run up to them.

"Where's Robin?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy made it to the ship and dropped off Nami before coming back for us. I gave Robin to him so I could stay behind. What the fuck happened to Nina? She is black and blue and blood is everywhere!"

Zoro looked down at Nina's still form and winced. "She completed the puzzle and got us out, I could do nothing to help her or else the temple would have collapsed. She had to take all of the pain herself."

Sanji grew worried and gathered their bags together, starting for the tree line. "Let's go, we have to get her back to the ship now!"

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

As the small ship hit the port of Arcton, Usopp and the others gathered below deck to plan their next move.

"This plan has to be foolproof so we can all get out alive." Johnny said seriously.

The others nodded and watched as Johnny withdrew a map of the city.

He pointed at the edge of the town, marking it with a pin. "This is where we are docked. We are about twenty minutes walking distance from the town, so far enough away to not be noticed right away. I say we scope the town now and later tonight in order to see the difference in shifts, security, traffic, and access points to the fortress."

Johnny placed another pin on the opposite side of their position. "This is where the fortress is. It is likely to be guarded, but should not be impossible to break into as many people have not yet learned that this is where Silkie is kept and I bet the Marines do not want to look like they are guarding something important. If we can do this inconspicuously, we need to capture an officer this afternoon and bring him back here to the ship. We will need his uniform to break in, which is where you come in Usopp. I know you have the tools to climb the fortress wall. Once you are in, you will let Chopper in through the sewer drain in the dungeon. The dungeon should not be that hard to find, it will probably be at the lowest region of the fortress and the sewer is directly beneath it. We just need you to unlock the drain lid and open it for him to climb up."

Usopp nodded. "You can count on me."

Johnny nodded and continued on. "While you are scaling the wall we will be sneaking through the town and dropping Chopper in a sewer drain far enough from the fortress that our actions won't be noticed. We can find the sewer drain this afternoon as well. While you are making your way to the dungeon Chopper will be underground making his way to the fortress. The sewer drains for these fortresses are always really small to prevent any attacks from below, but Chopper should be small enough to easily make his way around."

Chopper nodded. "That sounds easy enough as long as Usopp is waiting for me when I get there."

Usopp smiled and patted Chopper on the back. "Don't worry; I will not leave you behind."

Yosaku looked at Johnny. "So what are we doing?"

Johnny looked at him and smiled. "You will be doing what you do best, wreaking havoc in the courtyard outside the front gates. We are not wanted so the officers are not going to bother capturing you if you stir up trouble, especially if you are drunk."

Yosaku smiled and laughed. "I get it; I will be the diversion so no one sees Usopp climbing the wall."

"Exactly." Johnny said. "Hopefully Usopp can climb the wall quickly enough and find the dungeon before you get stopped. Once Usopp finds Chopper they will make their way to the medical bay which is right above the dungeon according to the blueprints. Once you two make it there, you need to open the window and throw out a rope so I can climb up and into the bay with you. If anybody is in the room when you get there, knock them out. Chopper and I will don doctor garb and Usopp will be our escort as we make our way through the fortress. It should not raise too much suspicion if we ask to see the psychic in order to check on her health, as long as Usopp is there to watch us and the other officer keeps watch outside. We won't have long to accomplish this, so no mistakes can be made."

Everyone nodded and memorized the layout of the fortress before them.

"If everyone understands their roles, let's go check out the city and find what we need for tomorrow night." Johnny suggested.

Rolling up the maps, Johnny placed them in the drawer and they exited the ship, making their way toward the bustling city.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Dusk began to fall, and Sanji was growing increasingly worried about Nina's condition. She had not stirred once since Zoro pulled her from the temple and they were now halfway back to the ship.

"We should stop for the night." Zoro noted from behind him. "All of this jostling cannot be good for her and we need to rest."

Sanji nodded and set to work making a small fire. "I hope Luffy made it back in time with Robin-swan, she was not doing well either when I passed her off."

Zoro gently laid Nina down next to the fire and covered her with a blanket. "I think these islands are a bad idea. This is only the second one and it is nearly killing half of us."

Sanji sat back on the sand and puffed on his cigarette. "You know Nami-swan and Luffy though. They are not ones for giving up, especially when treasure is involved. I think it will be easier on everyone once the others come back to us. We could use Chopper right now, and even Usopp."

Zoro unbuckled his swords and laid them by his side. "Yea, I miss them too."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Sanji let out a cough. "I'll keep watch, get some sleep."

Shifting in the sand, Zoro laid his arms behind his head and drifted off as Sanji's eyes shifted and looked around them. Pulling out a cigarette Sanji lit it and began to smoke steadily, eyeing Zoro and Nina as they slept.

 _"I can see how he looks at her. He has feelings for her yet he is not acting on them. I wonder if he recognizes these feelings, or if he is holding back because she is nakama? Maybe he is holding back because of what we don't know about her past and that Wanted poster? I guess we will eventually see what happens, but for now we need to get back to the ship and get off this fucking island."_

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

As they meandered through the city, Johnny kept an eye out for an inconspicuous sewer drain while Yosaku kept a lookout for an officer they could jump.

Chopper and Usopp had broken off on their own to get some supplies for the break in.

"The city is pretty busy during the day. There is no way we can do this at this time of day." Yosaku noted.

"We figured as much, but we still need to see what the night life is like." Johnny replied.

Seconds later Johnny spotted a drain outside the market area, near where the edge of the forest started. "This one is perfect. Once it is dark out it would be hard for anyone to see us over here."

Yosaku nodded and tested the drain cover. "Hopefully Usopp has some idea of how to unlock this."

Satisfied with their findings, they started back toward the ship to meet up with Usopp and Chopper.

On the way back they spotted a lone officer walking around the edge of the market place.

"Perfect." Johnny said slyly.

He walked up to the officer and tapped him on the shoulder. The officer spun around, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak Johnny slammed his fist in his face and sent him sprawling into Yosaku's arms.

"Let's get him out of here, and quickly." Yosaku said.

Johnny helped the officer onto Yosaku's back and they sprinted for the ship, trying to stay out of sight. As they neared the ship they saw that Usopp and Chopper were already waiting for them. Taking the officer aboard, Yosaku took him below deck and dropped him on the floor.

Johnny took off the officer's clothes and left him lying on the floor in only his boxers.

Yosaku tied him up while Johnny handed the clothes to Usopp. "Put them on and let's see what you look like."

Usopp took them and began swapping out what he was wearing for the officer's clothes. Once finished the others looked at him and grinned.

"What?" Usopp asked cautiously.

"It's perfect." Yosaku stated.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Darkness had fallen hours ago, and Sanji was getting restless. The only noises were the snores from the sleeping swordsman, and the wind in the trees behind them.

Sanji silently got to his feet and started to walk near the trees, listening to the soft rustling of the leaves. Lighting another cigarette Sanji stood there and smoked it slowly, trying to quell his anxiety.

 _"I wonder how Robin-swan and Nami-swan are doing. I hope that idiot Captain of ours got them back safely."_

Sanji sighed, releasing a long train of smoke into the breeze.

 _"I wonder how Chopper and Usopp are getting along. Hopefully they get their mission done soon. It is only a matter of time before someone gets seriously injured again and Chopper is essential for our crew."_

A whimper tore Sanji away from his thoughts and he turned back toward the source of the sound. Nina was tossing and turning on the ground, a pained look on her face.

Sanji hurried over to her and was just about to shake her awake when she moaned a familiar swordsman's name.

 _"What the fuck is she dreaming about?"_ Sanji wondered in surprise.

She grimaced and called for Zoro again, this time waking the sleeping swordsman.

"The hell?" Zoro asked sleepily as he eyed Sanji kneeling next to Nina.

"She must be having a dream or something, I don't know." Sanji said.

Zoro took one look at Nina's face and knew what was going on. He quickly got to his feet and made his way to their sides, sitting next to her head. Zoro gently lifted her head and rested it on his leg, wrapping the blanket up around her shoulders. The pain immediately vanished from her features and she fell quiet.

Sanji stared at Zoro in wonder. "What the hell was that?" he asked softly.

Zoro looked at him and sighed. "Ever since the Koto incident she has been having night terrors. It started the night I found her and she just seems to sleep better when close to me, so every night since then she has chosen to sleep by my side."

Sanji nodded and sat back down on the other side of the fire. "I may not like the fact that you are near her when she sleeps, but if that is what she wishes and what helps her then I will not interfere. However, if you hurt her in any way I will kill you."

Zoro glared over at him. "I have no reason to hurt her; I would never hurt nakama and you know that."

Sanji sighed and continued smoking his cigarette. "Now that she is sleeping peacefully we should get some sleep. Dawn will break in a few hours and we will have to get going again."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Johnny led the others off the ship and back toward the city after night had finally fallen. They were silently making their way through the streets toward the drain Johnny had scoped out earlier. Reaching the drain, Usopp picked the lock on the cover and opened it for Chopper to drop through.

"I will meet you on the inside buddy." Usopp said.

Chopper nodded and started making his way down the drain tunnel. The others started toward the fortress, all on different paths.

Yosaku made it near the front gate and took out a sake bottle from underneath his cloak. He took a couple swigs and staggered out into the light so the patrolling officers could see him. One of the officers noticed his staggering and got the attention of the other guard.

"Looks like we got another drunk that got lost on his way home."

The other officer laughed and relaxed on a barrel. "What can we do for you this evening?" he called out to Yosaku.

Yosaku stopped and took another swig, before continuing on toward the gate slowly. "Jus out enjoyin da moon fine sirs." he slurred.

He took a couple more steps and then fell on his face in the dirt, earning the laughter of the guards.

"Whasso funny?" Yosaku hiccupped.

The officers looked at each other and grinned. "This is gonna be fun."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

On the other side of the fortress Usopp was steadily making his way up the side of the wall using his famous suction cup shoes.

Far below him, Johnny had located the window under the infirmary and stationed himself in a dark bush as he awaited the next step in the plan.

Usopp finally began to reach the top and pulled himself over the ledge. He came face to face with an officer, who was quite surprised to see someone climb up over the wall.

"What the fuck?" the officer cursed.

Usopp pulled his hand out from his pocket and threw down a smoke bomb. Grabbing him around the middle, Usopp tossed the disgruntled man over the side and into the bush below.

Johnny was startled when he felt a thud next to him. Looking down he saw an unconscious officer. Looking up he saw Usopp wave at him.

"Dumb ass."

Usopp then ran to the door and made his way down the stairs. As he walked down the hallway the officers around him just nodded and he nodded in return before making his way lower into the fortress. Following the map in his mind, he turned a couple more corners and found himself at the stairs that led to the dungeon.

 _"Here I go, into the pits of hell."_

Carefully he made his way down the stairs and shivered when he made it to the bottom. The dungeon was dank and cold, slime on the walls and the smell of rot in the air. Usopp quickly walked down the center, careful to keep out of reach from the prisoners in the cells around him.

"Aren't you a pretty one." one of the prisoners said as he passed.

Usopp gave a squeal of fright and hurried away down the hallway as the surrounding prisoners laughed. Reaching the end of the dungeon Usopp knelt down and picked the lock on the grate below him. Opening it slowly he saw a furry head appear from below.

"Perfect timing!" Chopper said quietly. "I just got here."

Usopp helped him up and then had Chopper hide in his coat, making him look like he had hunched back. As he made his way back through the throng of prisoners no sound was made as they stared at his now hunched back in confusion. Usopp and Chopper made their way back up the stairs and back into the hallway. They followed the hallways and were glad to see that not many officers were out and about.

Suddenly a commotion was heard behind them as several officers sprinted down the hallway. Usopp and Chopper could barely make out their shouts as they turned the corner.

"There is some drunk outside that Kozu and Ladis are messing with. Should make for some good entertainment."

Usopp paled and continued on.

"I hope Yosaku is alright." Chopper whispered in his ear.

Usopp nodded and quickened his pace as they neared the infirmary doors. Peering inside they were shocked to find it dark and empty. Flipping on the light switch, Usopp helped Chopper hop down and they started to strip the beds of the sheets, tying them together at the corners and creating a huge rope. Dragging it to the window, Usopp flung open the window and dropped the rope out and toward the ground below. Chopper tied the other end to a pole in the center of the room and started searching for doctor garb to wear. Usopp saw the rope tighten and looked out the window to see Johnny slowly making his way up the side of the fortress. Minutes later Johnny pulled himself inside and slid to the floor panting.

"Hide the rope so we can use it later to escape."

Usopp pulled the makeshift rope back up through the window and untied the other end before storing it in a side cabinet.

Chopper reappeared and dropped a set of scrubs on Johnny's lap.

"These should work."

Chopper had already donned a pair and was in his Heavy Point. Johnny tugged them on over his clothing and they walked behind Usopp as they left the infirmary.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Outside, Yosaku continued to stagger around as the officers mocked him.

One of the officers pushed through the crowd that had formed and stormed over to him, grabbing him by the collar.

"Get your ass home you worthless scum and leave the men alone!"

Yosaku was thrown to ground and he slowly picked himself up before stumbling away.

The officer turned back around and glared at the laughing men. "Get back to work before I notify the Captain."

The other officers scattered and returned to their posts.

The man turned around one more time and saw Yosaku stagger slowly away.

 _"That man looks so familiar but I cannot place him."_

Dashing the thought away, he turned back toward the fortress.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Will Usopp and the others finally reach the psychic? What became of Robin, Luffy and Nami? What is in store for them all now? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	17. The Psychic

**I am back for another installment! I do apologize for the long time periods in-between my updates and I thank you all for your understanding! I will be MIA once again after this chapter update as I will be moving into my new house this weekend and getting everything settled and figured out in the upcoming weeks! But I will be back with another update in no longer than a month!**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

"Oi marimo it's time to get going."

Zoro groaned as the annoying cook kicked his foot. He cracked open his eyes and saw that Nina was still laying on his leg. Shifting up on his elbows he scooped her up onto his lap and then got to his feet, cradling her against his chest.

Sanji grabbed their bags and led the way, Zoro following closely behind.

The hours passed slowly as they made their way toward the ship. The sun was already high in the sky by the time they reached the pathway leading to the podium.

"Finally, I cannot wait to get off this fucking island." Sanji griped.

"For once we agree." Zoro noted.

Minutes later they reached the podium and Sanji turned to look at Nina, who was still immobile in Zoro's arms. He took her arm and held it close to the open podium, causing the pose to detach itself from her wrist and fall into the chest. "Now let's get out of here."

Pushing through the underbrush they finally saw the ship, and Luffy sitting on the rail. "Zoro! Sanji! You finally made it!" Luffy then saw Nina in Zoro's arms and his face paled.

Nami and Robin also appeared on deck, causing Sanji to run toward them happily. "Nami-swan and Robin-swan! How are you feeling?"

Robin and Nami smiled at him. "Much better without the poses on our wrists." Nami answered.

Luffy watched Zoro as he climbed on board. "What happened Sanji? Why does Nina look like that?"

Sanji stopped doting over the girls and grew solemn. "I only know part of the story, moss head knows what happened better than I as he was the one with her when it happened."

The others looked at Zoro as he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at them. "The puzzle only allowed one participant and Nina sacrificed herself to solve it so we could get our next heading. I will not even try to describe the physical pain she was forced to endure to complete the temple. Hopefully she comes around soon, but for now I think it best if I put her to bed and get away from this place. Ero-cook noted what the next coordinates were."

With that, Zoro headed below and toward their shared bedroom. Entering the room, he carefully laid her down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. Fang trotted alongside him and jumped up in the bed with her, glad to be with his master again. "I know she missed you too boy. Keep an eye on her for me." Turning Zoro left the room, closing the door behind him.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Zoro made his way to the Map room and sat down at the table as Nami unrolled a map across it. "According to these coordinates the next island is at least a week's journey from here. I think that we should stop at a town and get supplies before heading there though. The next town near here is the opposite direction of the next island, called Willowdale."

The others scanned the map as she drew her fingers across it, showing them the route they were to take. "So between heading to get supplies and backtracking to the next island it will be almost two weeks."

Sanji sighed and stood. "I am going to make dinner." The others just nodded as he left the room.

"That is a long time Navigator-san." Robin noted.

"We have no other choice. We need supplies before going to the next island, plus Nina is out of commission right now and we may need her. This time should hopefully be enough for her to recover and for us to plan our next move."

Zoro nodded at her words. "I agree. She is in no condition to go on another goose chase right now. On top of that, we have not heard back from the others yet. Hopefully they will accomplish their mission soon so we can all get back together."

Nami nodded in agreement. "It is settled. As soon as morning hits we will set sail."

Zoro stood and left the room as the girls rolled the map back up and placed it back on the shelf. Nami then grabbed some paper and her mapping supplies. "I will be drawing a map of this island most of the night, so could you please tell Sanji I will just eat dinner in here?"

Robin nodded and smiled. "Of course, Navigator-san."

As Nami set up to work, Robin left the room and headed toward the kitchen where Sanji was busy cooking behind the stove and Luffy was sitting at the table drooling. "Cook-san, Navigator-san has requested her dinner in the Map room as she will be working most of the night."

Sanji gave a nod and continued focusing on the stove. "And where will you be having dinner Robin-swan?"

Robin sat at the table and pulled out her book. "I think that I will join you in here Cook-san. I wouldn't want to disturb Navigator-san as she works and I do not feel like eating alone. I think swordsman-san has gone to train and we know what that means."

Sanji sighed and looked over at her. "I guess it is just us three tonight then."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Outside, Zoro was leaning over the rail and looking out at the island.

 _"Another island down, but this time it harmed three of us. I hope whatever is waiting for us at the end of the last island is worth all of this time and trouble."_

Pushing away from the railing Zoro made his way to the Crow's Nest above deck.

 _"It would be nice if Nina was well enough to train with me, she has a bet to live up to."_

Entering the room he peeled off his shirt and boots and began to lift his enormous weights. He continued like this for a few hours, sweat dripping off his body and onto the floor. Night had fallen before he realized how long he had been up there.

 _"I probably already missed dinner; shit cook will have a cow."_

Grabbing his shirt and boots he returned to the deck and made his way to the shower in the training room. As he stood under the hot water his thoughts drifted back to Nina.

 _"Why am I always thinking about her? Yes, she is attractive but_ _so are many of the other women I have encountered. I have never had this sense of protectiveness toward another person. Just thinking of her getting hurt or threatened makes me so angry. Sometimes I wonder if she feels this spark between us, but so far I have not seen anything of the sort. It does not help that she is in my bed almost every night, curling her curvaceous body around mine. I wonder what those full lips would feel like on mine, what her mouth tastes like..."_

Zoro shook his head and cleared his mind.

 _"These thoughts are getting way out of hand! I have a dream to fulfill and no one needs to be getting in my way, especially her."_

Finishing up, he stepped out of the shower and pulled his clothes back on. He then made his way above to the kitchen, finding it still light inside. Looking at the table he saw that Robin was reading a book, a mug curled in her hands.

"Hello swordsman-san, have a nice workout?"

Zoro arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I guess so. What are you still doing up?"

Robin closed her book and went to stand. "I was just making sure you knew that you had watch tonight, and that Cook-san left some dinner for you on the warmer. Good night."

As she walked out the door, Zoro walked over to the counter and looked at the plate of food, his stomach immediately gurgling in approval. Taking the plate he switched off the lights and made his way back to the Crow's Nest, sitting on the bench as he ate. Pushing the plate away he sighed as his stomach adjusted to being full. Letting out a yawn, his eyes started to drift shut but shot back open when he realized he had to keep watch. Getting to his feet he grabbed the plate and went back down to the kitchen, placing it in the sink along with Robin's vacant mug. Shuffling back outside he sat down against the mast and stared out into the night sky.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

After exiting the infirmary, Usopp took the lead as Johnny and Chopper followed closely behind him. As they walked down the hallway they saw an officer mulling about. "You there!" Usopp called over to him.

The officer straightened and saluted. "Sir! I am sorry I left my post! Won't happen again."

Usopp still pointed at him. "The Captain has asked me to escort these two to the psychic's room for an evaluation. I need you to come with us and stand guard outside with me."

The officer nodded and fell ahead of them, escorting them deeper into the fortress. The group was pleased to realize that no one looked at them strangely thanks to Usopp and the other officer.

They finally reached a massive oak door and the officer stopped. "This is it."

Usopp looked at him and nodded. "Great work cadet. Now you and I will keep guard so the doctors are not disturbed while they work."

Opening the door, Johnny and Chopper slipped in and closed the door behind them. Looking around they saw that the room was in fact a library, books filling the walls and shelves.

"Why would they keep her in here?" Chopper asked.

"Maybe she likes books." Johnny whispered.

"Actually my dears, it is because I love knowledge."

Johnny and Chopper jumped when they heard a voice above them. Looking up they watched as a figure descended from the balcony above them. Reaching the floor she turned around and smiled at them. She appeared to be in her late fifties, curly grey hair sweeping past her shoulders and bright blue eyes twinkling at them in curiosity. She wore a simple grey dress, a black shawl covering her shoulders and black flats covering her feet.

"You must be Silkie." Chopper squeaked out.

The woman laughed and nodded. "What can I do for you gentlemen? I highly doubt the Captain ordered you here without one of his Lieutenants to supervise, so I will assume that you are either pirates and are here to find out your fate, or you are here to hide."

Johnny and Chopper looked at her in surprise. "I guess lying to you will not help our case, so we will just speak the truth." Johnny said. "We are here to find out what you know about some of our friends and the One Piece."

The woman laughed and turned away, walking toward a chair in the corner of the room. "Come sit my dears."

Chopper gulped nervously, but followed Johnny over to the couch across from the woman.

"I have no problem sharing whatever knowledge I have about your friends. The Navy is no friend of mine as they keep me here year round without any freedom and no visitors except from his royal highness. I find it incredibly brave that you made it this far just to find out information not for yourselves, but for a friend. I admire that and wish I had had some friends like that, and maybe I would not be here today."

Silkie leaned back in her chair and wrapped the shawl tighter around herself. "Now, as for the One Piece, I cannot give you any information on that. It is not that I do not want to, it is that I cannot. I have never touched nor seen the One Piece, so my power is useless. I can only see snippets of the future for things I have had contact with."

Chopper and Johnny became crestfallen. "I highly doubt you can tell us anything about our friends then as I highly doubt you have been near them." Johnny said quietly.

Silkie chuckled. "Do not give up so soon, you just got here! Come, give me the name of your friend."

Johnny looked up and nodded. "Monkey D. Luffy."

Silkie's smile widened. "I see. You are part of the Straw Hat group. That boy is quite interesting. I usually do not like helping pirates, but I have heard the things he has done and I believe him and your crew to be good people. He is the son of the Revolutionary leader Dragon is he not? As well as a grandson of the great Marine Admiral Garp? How very interesting. One half of his family are Pirates, and the other half Marines."

Settling back into her chair she placed her head in her hands and squinted. "Let's see here, his future is very foggy. Do you happen to have anything on you that belongs to him?"

Johnny and Chopper looked at her curiously.

"If I have something that belongs to them I can concentrate on their aura better."

Chopper began to look downcast then brightened. "I might have something!" He took off his backpack and started rummaging around in it. Seconds later he pulled out a couple vials of blood.

Johnny stared at Chopper in disgust. "You keep their blood in your bag?"

Chopper laughed when he saw his face. "No, I just happen to have a few of the crew's blood samples from past injuries and transfusions. I just did not have time to place them in my study before I left with you guys." Holding one up, Chopper studied it and nodded before handing it to Silkie. "That should be Luffy's."

Silkie took it and uncorked it, placing a drop on the tip of her finger. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bead between her fingers. "Oh yes, this will work perfectly. The fog is starting to clear and I can see him clearly now. It looks like he is crying? He seems to be holding onto the hand of someone who appears to be dying, but I cannot see their face."

Johnny paled and started to tremble.

"I now see him shaking hands with someone, and he is smiling. I also see a confrontation ahead for him against the World Government." Silkie's hands stilled and she opened her eyes. "That is all I can see for him."

She looked at their stricken faces and smiled. "Not what you were expecting was it?"

Johnny shook his head and leaned back against the couch.

"Anyone else you want to see or would you rather not know?" Silkie asked gently.

Chopper swallowed and looked at Johnny. "I have vials for Zoro and Sanji. I think they would like to know their future if they had the chance."

Johnny looked at him and nodded. "Okay. We do not have a lot of time left so let's do Zoro first and then Sanji if we have time."

Chopper studied the vials and then handed one to Silkie.

Once again she placed a small bead on her fingertip and rugged them together, sighing as she did so. "Hm, Roronoa Zoro, former bounty hunter and first mate of the Straw Hat pirates. The will of this one is strong, just as fiery as your captains. He has quite a goal set for himself and this goal will be difficult to get to. I see a blonde woman standing by his side, and he seems to be happy? Now I see a large furry man carrying his limp body across the deck of a large ship as a black suited man follows behind him."

Johnny looked at Chopper. "Sounds like you and Sanji maybe."

Chopper nodded and looked at Silkie. "Is there anything else?"

Silkie opened her eyes and gasped. "I see a rose haired woman in his future, but all I can feel is death around her."

Johnny's jaw dropped open. "Rose haired? That sounds like Nina!"

Silkie looked at Johnny and narrowed her eyes. "Are you referring to Nina Hiyashi? Otherwise known as 'Nine Lives Nina'?"

Johnny and Chopper nodded in unison.

Silkie stood suddenly and started pacing. "I was told I would be meeting with an important person sent by the World Government tomorrow. Our topic of discussion is to be this Nina Hiyashi. The World Government is desperate to find her. She holds the key to a powerful secret the Government does not want known. Apparently she and the World Government leaders are the only ones that know of this secret and they want to capture her in order to make sure it is kept secret."

Silkie turned back toward the two shocked people on the couch and pulled her shawl closer to her. "If you have any dealings with this woman it would be in your best interest to get rid of her. If you care about the safety of your crew you will do this, else she may bring death to you all."

Johnny and Chopper shuddered and got to their feet. "We better warn Luffy, we may not have much time." Chopper said. "We need to get back with them as well if the Government is indeed after them."

Johnny looked at Silkie and bowed. "Thank you for your help, we appreciate it more than you could know."

Silkie smiled and blushed. "It is nice to be able to help those who actually appreciate my gift and not just want it for power. Good luck to you and your crew. You will need it."

Johnny and Chopper retreated to the door and opened it, bumping into Usopp and the other officer. "We have completed our tests and need to log our results." Chopper said gruffly.

Usopp nodded. "I will escort you back to your wing."

He then looked at the other officer. "You can return to your original post cadet. Thank you for your help."

The officer saluted and started back down the hallway.

Usopp turned and went the opposite way, Johnny and Chopper once again following closely behind. "So, did you find out anything interesting?" Usopp asked quietly.

"More than what we bargained for. We will explain later, but we need to hurry back to the ship." Johnny answered.

Usopp led them back down the same hallways from earlier and eventually they made it back to the infirmary. Going inside they were surprised to see a couple nurses putting new sheets on the beds they had stolen sheets from. One of the nurses recognized them and screamed loudly, drawing the attention of the others and they all fled the room.

Usopp ran and threw open the window as Chopper retrieved the sheet rope from the closet and threw it out the window. Johnny lowered himself out the window, followed by Chopper and Usopp. As soon as they had left, they heard shouts from above them. Dropping to the ground they quickly ran toward the dock as the sun began to rise from behind the fortress.

"I cannot believe we were in there all night!" Johnny huffed.

"Where is Yosaku?" Usopp asked as he looked around.

"He should be back by the ship and waiting for us, we need to get out of here!" Johnny replied.

As they hurried along they began to see people mulling about setting up their wares and opening their stalls. "This is a perfect distraction. The officers will have a hard time knowing where we went with all these people around." Chopper mentioned.

The group raced on, dodging between stalls and people as they outpaced the officers. Ducking behind a large house they raced toward the ship where they could see Yosaku waiting. They hurried aboard and raised the anchor before raising the sails and catching the wind. As they pulled away they could see some of the officers searching the crowd, but no one seemed to notice the ship leaving the dock.

"That was close! I thought we were goners!" Usopp gasped.

"So what happened with you guys?" Yosaku asked. "Did someone spot you?"

Chopper nodded. "When we returned to the infirmary to escape there were some nurses in there and they screamed when they saw us so the noise alerted the guards."

Yosaku nodded. "At least you were able to talk to the psychic right?"

Johnny sighed. "Yes, but what we learned was not good in the least. Chopper and I will explain in detail once we get a hold of the others."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Zoro got up from his place against the mast and stretched as the sun began to rise behind the island.

 _"Ero-cook should be up by now to make breakfast, so I should be able to go to sleep for a while."_

He made his way below to the kitchen and poked his head inside the room. He spotted Sanji at the stove and breathed a sigh of relief. "Yo curly brow, I am going to sleep for a few hours. I will just grab something to eat later."

Sanji turned around and frowned. "Just because you had watch all night, I will grant that request you shit swordsman. But don't go sleeping all day, we will be sailing as soon as Nami-swan has had her breakfast."

Zoro grumbled and retreated, shutting the door behind him. As he was passing the Map room to go below and to bed he heard a familiar ringing inside.

 _"The hell is that?"_

Opening the door he peered inside and the noise grew louder. He noticed that the snail phone on the desk was ringing hysterically. Striding over to it he picked up. "Hello?"

A laugh was heard on the other end. "Is that Zoro? How is it possible that you are up this early? You are usually sleeping the day away at this hour."

Zoro gritted his teeth and gripped the receiver tighter. "Usopp I will kill you once you get back here."

A gasp and a clatter were heard on the other end, and then more laughter. "Relax brother Zoro; we are just messing with you. Where is the rest of the crew?"

Zoro sighed. "Sanji is in the kitchen and everyone else is sleeping."

"What about that new girl Nina? Is she still with you guys?"

Zoro bristled at the mention of her name. "Of course she is still with us, she is nakama now. Why does that matter?"

He could hear Johnny sigh on the other end. "I am going to assume that you guys have not asked her about the Wanted poster yet?"

"No, I am working on that but at the moment she is unconscious thanks to injuries she sustained at Riddle Island."

He could hear Chopper gasp in the background. "How is everyone else?"

"Everyone else is fine. Nami and Robin got a little shock therapy, but Nina got the brunt of it. She sacrificed herself for the crew and we owe her our thanks. Now, what did you guys call for?"

"You better get everyone else first so we only have to explain this once, and it is for the best that Nina is unconscious as we found out more information on her." Yosaku said quietly.

Zoro was taken aback by their words. "Alright, hold on and I will get the others."

Placing the receiver on the table Zoro's thoughts began to run wild.

 _"What the hell could they have learned about her? How could anything possibly get worse?"_

Zoro hustled to the kitchen and threw open the door with a bang, causing Sanji to drop the pan he was cleaning.

"What the fuck you dumb ass! Are you trying to break the new ship?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and looked at Luffy who was sitting at the table. "The others are on the phone and need to speak to everyone."

Luffy clamored out of his chair and pushed past Zoro.

Sanji soon followed but headed below to the bedrooms. "I will get Nami and Robin, and check to see if Nina is up yet."

Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm before he could leave. "This is about Nina, so they said its best if she does not hear."

Sanji frowned and nodded. "Alright, I will meet you there." He then turned around and hurried down the stairs, leaving Zoro with his thoughts as he paced back over to the Map room.

 _"If she was such a terrible person why would she have helped us this far unless she is a really good actress. I hope for her sake this is all a farce. Luffy will feel so betrayed, and so will I."_

Opening the door he saw Luffy pouting at the table. "What now?"

Luffy looked at him. "They won't talk to me."

Zoro looked at the phone. "They said everyone had to be here first Luffy, we have to wait for the girls."

Seconds later Sanji came into the room with Robin and Nami trailing behind.

Zoro picked up the receiver and coughed. "We are all here guys, now what did you want to tell us?"

He heard scuffling on the other side of the line. "Well, our mission to find the psychic was a success. We infiltrated the fortress with hardly any setbacks and were able to retreat without capture as well. We are currently sailing away from that island and plan to rendezvous with wherever you are."

Nami squealed with delight. "You mean we get Chopper back?"

They heard clamoring on the other line. "What about the great Captain Usopp? He shall be returning to you as well."

Robin giggled. "Yes Longnose, we are all glad that you are all safe and on your way back."

"Anyway, where will you be headed next?" Yosaku asked.

Nami looked at the map. "Our next stop is Willowdale before we head to the third Lost Island. We are about a week's distance from it."

"From where we are at it will take us longer. If you give us the coordinates of the next island we will just head there and meet up with you."

Nami rattled off the coordinates and they could hear scratching through the snail.

"Okay, now to the important stuff. When we met the psychic we found out that not only is she held there against her will, but that the Navy is using her to gain intel on whoever they want."

Sanji grunted and lit a cigarette. "Typical Marines, using others to get what they want."

"However, her powers are limited to people she has been in contact with."

The others looked at each other. "Then how did you get any info about us from her?" Nami asked curiously.

They could hear Chopper giggle in the background. "I had some blood samples in my bag from some of the crew so we used that."

"Ew." Nami said.

"The only ones we were able to ask about were Luffy and Zoro before we had to leave. I will leave it up to you guys to decide if you want to know what we found out. I will warn you that not all of it is good." Johnny said quietly.

Zoro and Luffy looked at each other.

"Go ahead Johnny; I would like to know what she said about me." Luffy stated.

Johnny sighed. "Alright, she said that she could see you shaking some guy's hand and smiling. That is the only good news." A pause was heard before he continued on. "She also said that you will have a confrontation with the World Government in your future."

Luffy nodded. "That does not sound so bad I guess.

"I have one more thing she said Luffy and this is the worst one." Johnny said.

"Whatever it is we will get past it." Luffy said solemnly.

"She could see you crying as you held the hand of a person who appeared to be dying, quite possibly a crew mate."

The others grew pale at the news.

"Now that we know though we can possibly avoid that from happening." Nami said quickly.

"And this old lady might have no idea what she is talking about." Sanji added.

"Well, that was it for you Luffy, Zoro did you want to know yours?"

Zoro swallowed and looked at the others. "How does it compare to Luffy's?"

"Um, relatively worse and that is where Nina comes in."

Zoro gripped the receiver tighter. "Then you might as well say it all, let us know every detail."

Johnny cleared his throat, causing the snails face to ripple. "Firstly, she said you were holding the hand of a blonde woman and smiling but I have no idea who it could be."

Zoro blushed when he remembered that Nina now had blonde hair.

"She then said that she could see who we guessed was Chopper carrying your bloody body across a ship deck with who we also guessed to be Sanji following behind him."

The others gasped and looked at Zoro, whose jaw was now clenched so tightly they were surprised he did not shatter his teeth. "What does any of that have to do with Nina?" he gritted out.

"After that she said she saw a rose haired woman in your future and that death follows her wherever she goes. Then she figured out that Nina was in the crew and said that if we cared at all for the crew we would get rid of her before something bad happens."

"And we are supposed to take this woman's weird sightseeing as fact? I call bullshit." Zoro growled angrily.

"Zoro, hand the phone over to Nami before you shatter it." Luffy ordered calmly.

Zoro looked down and realized he was gripping the receiver so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Wordlessly he handed it over to Nami and began to pace the room.

"Okay Johnny, what else happened?" Nami asked.

"Silkie told us that tomorrow she had a meeting with a member of the World Government and their topic was to be about Nina Hiyashi, otherwise known as 'Nine Lives Nina'. According to the Government Nina has the key to something powerful and they do not want anyone getting their hands on it. The Government is so desperate to get her they are sending out Wanted posters everywhere with this ridiculous bounty in order to get every civilian and every pirate wanting to go after her."

Zoro stopped pacing and looked at the others.

"Basically Luffy, the World Government and every pirate at sea will be after the crew in order to get to her and turn her in for not only the money, but whatever other riches they have promised. I know you have claimed her as nakama, but think of the rest of the crew when I say that she is a danger to everyone and you need to let her loose." Yosaku said.

Luffy's eyes were hidden beneath his hat as he took the receiver from Nami. "We will have a discussion about what we are to do. Keep us posted and we will see you soon."

With that, Luffy hung up and looked at the others. "I am issuing a crew meeting tonight after everyone has been able to process everything we have learned. We will decide what to do then. For now let us head to Willowdale as planned."

After Luffy finished speaking Zoro stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What is his problem?" Sanji asked.

"I believe swordsman-san is feeling a little betrayed." Robin replied. "He has spent the most time with her and I think he was beginning to trust her."

"I think we are all a little shocked." Nami noted. "We should have said something when we first got the poster."

"I agree, but at least we have some sort of heads up before the Government is knocking on our door." Sanji said.

"Well, I am going to figure out our heading." Nami said. "I will need you and Luffy to get the sails ready."

"Of course Nami –swan!" Sanji swooned.

The others followed her out of the room and got to work setting their course, Zoro nowhere in sight.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **What will the crew decide to do with Nina? How will Zoro react to all of this? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	18. Truth

**HELLO! The next chapter is up! I do apologize for it being a short one, but I figured a short update is better than no update! Moving in to my new house and my new job position are going fairly well but they give me little time to write. :( Hopefully with the holidays coming up I will have some more time to write. It may be another month before I update again so enjoy this chapter and as always, please review!**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

After storming out of the Map room Zoro made his way below deck and to his bedroom. When he entered he saw that Fang was sleeping in the bed, Nina still unconscious next to him. Sighing, Zoro pulled the loose covers up around her shoulders.

"Things are getting crazy Nina and we need answers, now more than ever."

Taking one last look at her, he retreated out of the room and made his way to the deck where the others were setting their course. Luffy looked over at Zoro expectantly knowing he had gone below to see Nina, but he just shook his head.

Zoro climbed up into the Crow's Nest and started lifting his weights, hoping to get his current troubles off his mind. As the hours passed he continued to work out, sweat pouring off his body and onto the floor. He was so focused on his training he did not notice when Robin appeared from the door.

"Swordsman-san, its dinner time."

Zoro turned to look at her, surprise in his eyes. "It's that time already?"

Robin laughed lightly. "Yes, you have been up here all day and we figured it was better not to disturb you after what happened in the Map room."

Zoro blushed and grabbed his towel, drying off his face. "Thanks Robin, tell curly brow I will be right there."

Robin nodded at his answer and disappeared down the ladder.

Zoro took a deep breath and tried to relax, knowing the "meeting" would occur right after dinner. He made his way slowly to the deck and across to the kitchen door. Opening it he found the rest of the crew sitting at the table in silence, and even Luffy was in a serious mood. As soon as he sat down the others began to dig in, the only noises being the clink of the silverware against the plates and people chewing. The rest of the meal passed in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts about the next island, Nina's condition, the World Government, and how the others were doing. Once everyone had pushed back their plates, Sanji quickly cleared the table and started cleaning the dishes.

Luffy stood and looked at the others. "The meeting will start in exactly one hour. That should give Sanji plenty of time to clean up and for Nami to check on the weather and our heading."

The others nodded and Sanji went back to cleaning while Robin and Nami left to go check the skies and the maps. Luffy sat back down and stared across the table at Zoro.

"Are you going to be able to have a level head during this meeting?"

Overhearing the question Sanji stopped washing and stilled, awaiting Zoro's answer.

Zoro looked at him with a scowl. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"After what we witnessed in the Map room I would say you are having a hard time believing what your fellow nakama are saying. Did you ever even talk to Nina about the poster?"

Zoro stood and looked Luffy in the eyes. "You are my Captain and even though I do not always agree with your decisions I have always had your back and followed your command. No one will ever get in the way of that. No, I did not ask her about the poster. After you gave it to me we were in that horrific jungle for days on end and I was more worried about getting us out of there than asking her about her past. I do not appreciate you questioning my loyalty to this crew, or that I would let someone interfere with our dreams. I am going below to shower." Zoro then strode away from the table and out the door.

Luffy sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Why does it feel like my crew is falling apart?"

Sanji quit washing and turned to look at him as he continued speaking.

"Everything has been fucked up since we landed on that first island. Zoro almost died, Chopper and Usopp left with Yosaku and Johnny, and I insisted that Nina join the crew. Ever since that first island, we have run into nothing but more trouble, from Riddle Island to the Psychic's theories, and now Nina's supposed involvement with the World Government."

Sanji sighed and started drying the sopping wet dishes. "What we need is a game plan. We need to have our other crew mates back and we need to find out what is going on with Nina-swan, if anything."

Luffy righted the chair and started to fiddle with the string on his hat. "You are right Sanji. We shall bring this up at the meeting and figure it all out then."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Zoro stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before picking up his discarded clothing and making his way back to his room.

As soon as he opened the door he found himself face to face with Nina, her hand in front of her as if she had been reaching for the door knob. Zoro's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. "Nina, you're awake! How do you feel?"

She looked at him and blushed at his attire. Her eyes trailed from his strong jaw, to his bulging biceps, across his broad chest, down well-defined abs, and ended at the Adonis Belt peeking out from the top of the towel.

 _"How did I never realize just how hot he is? Now that he is not bleeding all over my bed I can actually see just how chiseled his body is, and how good he smells after a shower..."_

Nina blushed even darker when Zoro continued to stare at her expectantly.

"Um yea, I feel much better now." She said as she turned away from him and tried to forget that he was only wearing a towel.

Zoro smirked at her flushed face when he realized what she had been looking at. "Are you sure you are okay? You look a little flushed."

Nina's face reddened even further, much to the amusement of Zoro.

"I'm fine." she squeaked. She kept her back turned when she heard clothes rustling behind her.

"Good, because Luffy called a crew meeting and it is just about to start. We did not realize you would be awake yet."

Nina just nodded and waited until she heard Zoro walk to the door before she turned around, her blush now under control. He was now wearing a blue tank and black pants with his boots.

Nina shut the door behind them and followed him to the kitchen.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Entering the kitchen Nina saw everyone else sitting at the table, solemn expressions on their faces.

Zoro slid into his chair next to Chopper's empty one, as Nami spotted Nina. "Nina! You're finally awake! How do you feel?"

Nina smiled lightly. "Much better than I did. How long was I out?"

"Just a couple days." Robin answered before sipping her tea.

Luffy pointed to the chair across from him at the other end of the table. "We have much to discuss Nina so it is good that you are awake."

Looking at the others solemn faces Nina's heart dropped.

 _"What the fuck could have happened while I was out? They look like someone died or something."_

Nina hesitantly started forward and sat down lightly in the chair trying to catch anyone's eyes, but no one looked at her. Silence enveloped the room and Nina thought she was going to go crazy when no one spoke.

Finally Sanji coughed and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and looking over at Nina. "I know that when Luffy asked you to join this crew all of us said that your past was your past and that it would not hinder you from joining us. In light of some recent events and revelations, we feel it best if we hear everything about your past, here and now. If there is anything that you are hiding or running away from just let us know and we will protect you as long as you tell us the truth."

Nina's mouth dropped open and she stared at Sanji, who began to blush and look away. "What are you talking about? I told you guys basically everything about my past. My family died when I was a child by the Reaper Pirates and I fled. I joined up with a crew and moved my way up in rank, eventually becoming First Mate. Our ship was chased to Mirror Island by the Navy and it ended in an all-out war. Everyone died besides me, but I was marooned on the island for a few years until you guys finally found me. What else is there to tell? Do you want to know who I have killed or slept with as well?"

Nami flinched when Nina mentioned murder, while both Sanji and Zoro blushed at the thought of Nina naked.

Luffy sighed and leaned forward on the table and looked at Nina. "I do not think that information is relevant unless it pertains to why the World Government is after you."

Nina blanched and stared at him. "The World Government? Aren't they after every Pirate? Why am I so special?"

"That is what we need to know." Robin said as she set her cup on the table.

Nina stood up and slammed her fist down on the table, startling everyone. "What the fuck is going on? I have no damn clue what you are talking about and I feel like I am on trial here for something I did not do! Somebody explain what the hell is happening!"

Luffy frowned and crossed his arms. "Zoro, show her."

Zoro locked eyes with Luffy for a few moments and then sighed before digging into his pants pocket and retrieving a folded piece of paper, which he slid across the table to Nina.

Nina picked it up and unfolded it, frowning when she saw her face on the poster. "It's just a Wanted poster, we all have one don't we?"

Luffy's eyes became shadowed and he clenched his fists. "Nina, this is serious. Read the rest of the poster and inform us as to why the World Government is specifically after you and is willing to pay a hefty fine for your capture and delivery to them, alive."

Nina paled and looked over the poster again. "This is impossible; I don't know why this is happening. I have done nothing to the government!"

Zoro growled and leapt to his feet. "Nina, this is not a game. There has to be some reason why the government wants you so bad and we deserve to know, no matter how bad it is."

Tears sprang to her eyes and Nina threw the poster back on the table. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know? I have no idea why they want me, I have nothing they could possibly want and I am not even that big of a threat to them! I am telling the truth! You have to believe me Zoro, please."

Zoro looked away from her face, causing Nina to feel like she had been slapped.

"I hope you can understand our suspicions Nina-san." Robin said lightly. "You have not been with us long and to be presented with not only the poster but other information that incriminates your past is hard to pass over."

Nina sagged in defeat and sat back down. "I do realize that and if you guys want to kick me off the ship and crew, I will understand. I have no answers for why they want me and if you don't believe me, then do as you wish."

Luffy's eyes softened and he leaned forward in his chair. "You are nakama now Nina and I do not get rid of nakama. Yes, we do have our suspicions with all of this information but I do believe that you are telling us the truth, or what you know of it."

Nina looked up and saw everyone looking at her, no judgement in their eyes.

Robin readjusted in her seat and looked at Nina. "Besides the poster, we received some information from Johnny and the others. They finally made contact with the psychic and learned some pretty interesting information. The psychic claims that you will play a part in Luffy and Zoro's futures, along with the crew."

Nina's brow furrowed. "Okay, what did this woman have to say?"

"She said that Captain-san and Swordsman-san would be in danger, as well as the whole crew if we kept you with us. Apparently there is a confrontation with the World Government in our future."

Sanji placed his cigarette butt in the ash tray on the table and crossed his arms. "She also told us some interesting visions, including Luffy shaking hands with someone, as well as holding the hand of a dying crew member."

Nina paled and shuddered. "What did she say about Zoro then?"

"She said that she saw a blonde wo-" Sanji stopped in mid-sentence when he felt someone kick him under the table.

He looked up and realized it was Zoro, who was turning red. He shot Zoro a glare, but realized he did not want him to divulge the information about the woman.

"Um, she said she saw a blonde man who we assume is me following behind someone who looks like Chopper carrying Zoro's bloody body."

Nina gasped and looked over at Zoro, who was gazing down at the table. "And all of this could happen because of me?"

"These things could happen whether or not you are with us." Luffy said. "I believe that you mean us no harm, but until we find out what the World Government wants with you we will be keeping an eye on you at all times."

Nina nodded silently. "I accept that, and if I ever think of something that may help us understand why, I promise to let you all know."

Luffy nodded. "Good, now let's get into our other piece of business. Go ahead Nami."

Everyone relaxed around the table, glad the inquiry into Nina's life was over for the moment.

Nami straightened in her chair and glanced around. "We need to discuss our plan moving forward. So far we have just passed through the past two islands with no real plan and that has proved almost fatal both times. We need to decide how we are going to attempt the next island, as well as our pit stop in Willowdale."

The others nodded in silent agreement before Nami continued on.

"It will take another couple days to reach Willowdale. Until then we need to take careful inventory of the ship and see exactly what we need. Sanji, I need you to check the kitchen and list everything you will need, Luffy and Robin will check on our supplies in the hull, I will check on map supplies, Zoro can check on the ship's condition and see if we will need any replacements, and Nina will check on Chopper's infirmary and see if we need anything else. We need to get what we need now as we may not be able to stop again until after the next Lost Island, or even later."

Once again everyone nodded in agreement.

"Once we get to Willowdale we need to not waste any time getting what we need and leaving, since everyone is now on the lookout for us thanks to the Government. Once we leave Willowdale we will head to the next Lost Island where Johnny and the others are supposed to meet us. They will take longer than us to make it to the island, so depending on how the island looks and our conditions; we may have to check out the island before they get there." Nami relaxed and leaned back in her chair.

Luffy nodded and stood up. "I believe that is all we needed to discuss for now, unless anyone has anything to add?" No one moved, so Luffy shrugged. "Okay then, let's do as Nami asked and take inventory first before we do anything else."

"Aye aye Captain-san!" Robin said cheerfully.

Nina stood up suddenly and everyone looked at her curiously. "I actually have a request." She said. "Since Chopper is still not back yet, I feel it would be a good idea if I examined every crew mate and make notes on everyone so we know how to better care for anyone that gets hurt. Chopper can fill in his and Usopp's when they get back."

Nami and Luffy nodded.

"I think that is an excellent idea Nina-san." Robin noted.

"As soon as you have taken inventory and figured out what Chopper or you might need in the infirmary then you can start examining people." Nami said.

With the meeting over the crew all went below deck and to bed besides Sanji, who had watch that night.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Nina followed Zoro below deck and padded over to her bed, curling up with Fang beside her.

Zoro looked over and cleared his throat. "Are you going to be okay sleeping tonight?"

Nina turned to look at him and then went back to facing the wall." Yea, I will be fine. Don't worry about me."

Zoro kicked off his boots and climbed into his bed, placing his hands under his head and staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry you felt like you were in front of a firing squad in there. I should have warned you."

His words were met with silence from her side of the room and he thought that maybe she had fallen asleep already until he heard a sigh.

"It is not your fault. I cannot expect you all to trust me in this short amount of time and if I was in your shoes I would have done the same for my crew. I can promise you that I bear no ill will against your crew and I will do whatever it takes to prove that. Good night Zoro."

Zoro smiled and closed his eyes. "Night Nina."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **What awaits the crew in Willowdale? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	19. Willowdale

**Greetings my loyal readers! The next chapter is up! I do realize it took longer than expected and I do apologize for the wait. Unfortunately I do not think I will have the next chapter uploaded until the end of December or the first part of the New Year since the holidays will be pretty hectic for me. So enjoy this chapter and as always, please review!**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

Nina awoke in the middle of the night, fear clutching her heart. Placing a hand on her chest, she breathed deeply until her heart stopped racing. Sliding out of bed she looked over at Zoro's sleeping form and sighed before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the deck and stared out into the early sky as they drifted softly along the waves.

 _"I cannot believe the nightmares from my childhood are back. I just got over what happened to me in the mansion and now all this shit with the World Government has me thinking back on my childhood. All these years have passed and I have never found the crew that killed my family. Part of me hopes I never do and part of me hopes I get to be the one to end their lives the way they ended my families. On top of that, the World Government is after me for a reason I do not know of and the crew is now in danger because of me. I would never forgive myself if I caused anyone to get hurt."_

Nina closed her eyes and breathed in a lungful of air before exhaling and allowing her thoughts to become blank.

 _"For now I guess I will just train harder and do my best to help out the crew, hopefully reversing anything bad from happening to them like the psychic predicted."_

Turning back around Nina headed for the infirmary to start cataloging supplies.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Dawn soon came and Sanji lowered himself to the deck and walked to the kitchen. After cooking up breakfast for the crew and placing it on the table, he pulled out the sheets Nami had passed out to everyone and started writing down all of the supplies he had for the kitchen.

 _"Nami-swan is so smart. The lists she gave each of us will not only allow us to see exactly what things we have on the ship to be used as a log, but it will also show us what we may not have and should have along with items we might need more of."_

In the middle of his thoughts, Robin, Luffy, Zoro and Nami all walked in and sat at the table next to Sanji.

"Everything looks good as usual Cook-san." Robin said happily.

"Anything for you lovely ladies." Sanji swooned.

Seconds later Nina shuffled in the kitchen, and collapsed into her chair yawning.

"Did you not sleep very well Nina?" Nami asked as she took a stack of pancakes from the center of the table. Zoro halted in mid-drink, shifting his eyes to look at Nina as she answered.

"Not really, I had too much on my mind. So I went and got a head start on the infirmary inventory as I have a feeling it will take a while to get through everything in there."

"Chopper leaves it in such disarray in there and I think he would enjoy it if you fixed it up for him." Nami said lightly. "Also, we are ahead of schedule and should reach Willowdale by tomorrow afternoon so we need to finish inventory today so I can get funds ready for tomorrow."

Luffy giggled and stabbed a piece of ham from the center of the table. "Yay for more meat! Buy plenty of meat Sanji!"

Sanji sighed and started back on his list. "I know Luffy, don't worry."

The rest of them laughed and settled into a comfortable silence as they finished breakfast. One by one they finished and went to their respective inventory sites, leaving Sanji to clean up and finish his own list.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Nina returned to the mess of an infirmary and looked around, trying to decide how to go about cleaning it without interfering too much in Chopper's space.

 _"I think that first I will take everything off his shelves and label whatever I know, replacing them back on the shelf in order by name and type of medicine."_

Nina set to work emptying the shelves and placing everything on the cot and desk. She then cleaned the shelves and the various bottles, before labeling the ones she recognized and replacing them back on the shelf in the order she desired. The ones she did not know were placed in the corner of the room to study later. She then cleared off the bookshelf and dusted the books before replacing them in alphabetical order. Clearing off the instruments on the desk, Nina cleaned them and set them aside to dry. While she waited she took a couple books off the shelf and began to flip through them in hopes of identifying the leftover medicine bottles.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Outside on deck, Zoro was walking about checking out the sails, ropes, and wood for any imperfections or weaknesses. Taking notes on what he found he went below to the Map room, knocking on the door before he entered.

Nami looked up and frowned. "What's wrong now?"

Zoro walked over and handed her his list. "It looks like the wood of the ship is stable, as well as the sails, but some of the ropes holding the sails are starting to fray and may not last through a big storm if one hits."

Nami sighed and tucked the list into her pocket. "Anything else?"

Zoro scratched his head. "It looks like we have plenty of repairing supplies as well besides nails and paint, so that should go on your list as well."

Nami rolled her eyes and waved her hands. "Okay, now get out so I can concentrate. Maybe one of the others would like some help with inventory."

Zoro muttered under his breath and turned to leave, shutting the door behind him before making his way below in his search for Robin and Luffy. He found them in the hull, labeling all the barrels and bags they had stockpiled. "Do you guys need any help down here?" he asked.

Luffy looked up and smiled. "No, Robin and I are almost done and then we just need to move some stuff around but it should not take that long."

Zoro nodded and returned above deck before entering the kitchen.

"What do you want National Treasure?" he heard from the pantry.

"Nami told me to ask if anyone needed help with inventory since I finished my section." Zoro grumbled.

Sanji poked his head out and frowned. "If one of the lovely ladies wants to volunteer to help me I would be thrilled, but you I do not want in my kitchen as I do not need all the sake to go missing."

Zoro ground his teeth and then flipped Sanji off before retreating outside the kitchen.

 _"I could just go train until dinner, and I highly doubt Nina wants my help anyway. But I guess I should go ask before Nami finds out I didn't."_

Zoro crossed the deck and stopped outside the infirmary door, lightly knocking on it.

"Come in." Nina called out from inside the room.

Zoro opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

Nina looked up and raised her brows. "Are you needing something?"

Zoro shook his head. "No, Nami asked me to offer my services to anyone else still doing inventory since I was done early, but everyone else did not need or want help."

Nina nodded and continued rifling through the book she was holding. "If you do not mind setting all of the equipment from the floor back into their respective slots on the desk that would be helpful."

Zoro looked at the equipment and picked a couple of them up, looking at them before placing them back on the shelf where they could fit snugly. Every time he made a pass between the desk next to Nina and the floor, he would cast a glance at her.

 _"She really is beautiful, especially when she is trying to concentrate."_

As Zoro watched her, Nina began to bite her lip in concentration causing Zoro to gasp as he felt a twinge below his waist. Nina looked up at him and he blushed lightly. "Sorry, did not mean to disturb you."

Nina just shook her head and went back to the book.

 _"What the hell was that? Just one look of her biting her lip has me at full salute! Maybe I need to be training more and keep my mind off her."_

Zoro finished placing all the pieces and sat on the cot. "You had another nightmare last night didn't you?"

Nina paused in the middle of turning her page and looked at him, but did not answer.

"You could have woken me up you know instead of facing it alone."

Nina sighed and closed the book. "It was not about Koto. I have not had a nightmare about him since we got to Riddle Island."

Zoro frowned and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Then what happened this morning?"

"When I was little I used to have nightmares every night about the night my family died; each dream a different scenario of what happened. I have not had a nightmare about that day in many years, but I think this whole shit fest with the World Government has brought my fears back to the surface again. I will be fine; it just caught me off guard."

Zoro nodded and stood. "If you need anything Nina you can always just ask, don't forget that. I am going to go train unless you still need my help?"

Nina shook her head and looked around the room. "No, I am almost done. Thanks for the help and for listening."

Zoro started out the door and smiled. "Anytime woman."

After he left Nina stretched and looked at the progress she had made.

 _"I am pretty much done in here until Chopper returns. I guess I will go give Nami my findings and then start working on charts for everyone."_

Standing, Nina grabbed the sheets she had filled out and exited the room, heading below to find Nami in the Map Room. Nina knocked and then made her way inside the room. Nami looked up and smiled when she saw her.

"I have the lists for you and I have a favor to ask." Nina asked handing the papers to Nami.

Nami nodded and placed the papers on a stack of other ones by her side. "Of course, what do you need?"

"In order for me to make some decent medical charts for everyone on the crew I am going to need some binders, paper, and other things that Chopper does not have. Would it be a problem to add those things to the list for Willowdale?"

Nami smiled and started scribbling on a piece of paper. "No problem, I just added that to the list and when we get to the town I will just give you however much you need."

"Thanks Nami, I really appreciate it." Nina turned and left the room, heading down below to continue her training where she had left off before Riddle Island. Entering the training room Nina strapped her knives to her side and once again began to practice her new skills.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The hours came and went as the crew finished inventory and meandered around the ship, before they one by one went to bed. Nami had suggested to Luffy that everyone should get some rest and not to put anybody on watch to prepare for the landing at Willowdale the next morning and Luffy agreed.

As the hour grew late, Zoro finally came down from training in the Crow's Nest and figured he should get some rest, per Captain's orders. He shuffled below deck and into his room, expecting Nina to be in bed as well. When he entered the room he found Fang lying in Nina's bed, but Nina was nowhere to be found.

 _"I wonder where that woman went? She should have been in bed hours ago after all the bitching Nami did about getting rest. I guess I should go look for her."_

Turning back, Zoro made his way back above and searched the infirmary, kitchen, and deck before heading below to the hull and training room. Peeking in the training room Zoro did not see anyone and began to leave when his ears picked up on a noise coming from the mats in the corner. Entering the room he turned the corner and smiled when he saw Nina sleeping deeply on the mats, her knives strewn all around her.

 _"She must have worn herself to sleep, reckless woman."_

Zoro went around the room and gathered her knives, placing them all in her case that was lying off to the side. He then gently lifted Nina up into his arms bridal style and started to make his way to their bedroom. Nudging the door open with his shoulder he walked over to her bed and placed her down next to Fang, who quickly curled up next to her. Zoro smirked and pulled the cover up and over both of them before retiring to his own bed for the night, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The intense heat surrounding her caused Nina to wake with a start. Looking around she found herself in her bed, Fang curled around her tightly.

 _"How did I end up in bed? The last thing I remember is resting on the floor of the training room. I must have fallen asleep down there, but how did I get here?"_

Nina looked across the room and saw that Zoro was sleeping fitfully, his arm hanging off the edge of the bed and loud snores erupting from his mouth.

 _"Zoro must have noticed I was not in bed when he turned in and looked for me. He really is such a sweet guy under that rock hard exterior."_

Nina dressed quietly and then went above deck, heading into the kitchen for some coffee. Nami and Robin were already at the table, their own cups of coffee steaming in front of them.

"Good morning Nina-swan!" Sanji called from the stove. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Nina smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee from the counter before sitting next to the girls. "I will just have whatever they are having."

"Of course! One more egg hash with fruit coming up!"

Nina giggled and sipped her coffee. "Someone is in a good mood this morning."

Robin looked up from her book and smiled. "That is because Cook-san gets to restock his kitchen today, along with the pantry. This is the most money that Navigator-san has ever given him."

Nami slammed her paper down on the table. "Robin! Watch what you are saying! I do not need the other two troublemakers to hear and want more than what they are getting!"

Robin chuckled and went back to her book. "Do not worry Navigator-san, Swordsman-san and Captain –san are both still sleeping."

Nami huffed and went back to reading the paper. Sanji made his way over and placed a plate in front of each of the girls and Nina's mouth began to water.

"It smells amazing Sanji-kun, thank you!" Robin said as she unwrapped her napkin, placing it daintily on her lap.

Sanji twirled and hugged the tray he was carrying. "Anything for you beautiful ladies!"

The girls dug into their food while Sanji prepared a few more plates for the boys and himself.

"I bet the other two will wake up soon once they catch the scent of breakfast cooking." Nami said.

Nina had to stifle a laugh when the kitchen door swung open and Luffy and Zoro walked through.

"I smell meat!" Luffy exclaimed. Luffy grabbed the plate Sanji was holding out to him while Zoro sat down next to Nina.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked over at her with a smirk. "Sleep okay last night?"

Nina blushed and looked away. "Yes, thank you."

Nami and Robin looked at each other and smiled into their coffee cups.

As they all finished breakfast Nami went over the plan. "We should be docking anytime now so we should figure out what we are doing now. Sanji and Robin will go and gather the supplies needed for the kitchen and the hull, Luffy and Nina will go get the needed things for the infirmary and Zoro and I will go get some mapping supplies as well as gather information. Make sense?"

The others all nodded in agreement except for Zoro who grumbled something about partnering with "the witch" under his breath, but then was silenced by Sanji's glare.

Nami rolled her eyes and divvied out the money. "This is all you get so use it wisely."

Everyone pocketed their money without complaint and went their separate ways, preparing themselves for what they might encounter at Willowdale.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Hours later the town came into sight and everyone was anxious to feel land under their feet again. They all stood at the helm and watched as they drew closer and closer to landing time.

"Does everyone remember what we are doing? Get the needed supplies and then meet back at the ship as soon as you are done, no screwing around in case there are Marines here."

The others nodded and then Nami grabbed Luffy by the shirt collar. "Especially you Luffy, you always find trouble and Nina is with you so you have to take care of her, hear me?"

Luffy giggled and backed away from Nami. "I got it Nami, don't worry. Nina will be safe with me."

Everyone else just shook their heads at the scene.

Minutes later they docked and Zoro threw over the anchor. "Will the ship be okay without anyone watching it?"

Nami turned and looked at him. "You and I will not be gone long and we can watch the ship until everyone else gets back."

Zoro just shrugged and followed along behind her as they walked off of the ship and into town after the others.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

As soon as they were out of Nami's sight Luffy grabbed Nina's hand and began to race through the town.

"Luffy! Where are we going?"

Luffy looked back at her and smiled widely. "To look for some meat of course! I am starving! As soon as I have had something to eat we will get your supplies and then go back."

Nina laughed and ran alongside him. "Fine. Let's hurry before Nami finds out and has both of our necks."

Luffy beamed and continued to lead Nina through the crowded town streets.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

As Nami walked through the town she could hear grumbling behind her. "Zoro, if you keep moaning and bitching I will increase your debt! Now help me find the cartography shop."

The noises immediately stopped behind her and when she turned to look, Zoro was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell? He was just here a second ago! How could that imbecile have gotten lost already?" Nami groaned in frustration but continued forward, finally eyeing the desired shop in front of her.

Making her way inside she quickly gathered her needed supplies and paid the clerk before heading back out into the busy street and looking around for her lost crew mate.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Zoro scratched his head as he looked around his surroundings. "How did she lose me? I was right next to her?"

Shrugging he continued walking down the street and looked around for any of the crew.

Making his way farther into town he saw a familiar red head step out of the shop in front of him. She looked all around and when her eyes landed on his he groaned inwardly.

"Zoro! Where have you been?"

"Nami, I was right beside you the whole time, you must have wandered off and left me behind."

Nami's eyes bulged and her hands clenched at her side. "You dumb ass, do not go blaming this on me! Now come here and carry these bags for me!"

Zoro resigned to his fate and gathered the bags in his arms. Before he could continue walking on he felt a hand grab onto his haramaki tightly. "The hell Nami?"

Nami looked at him and snickered. "Either I hold onto to your clothes since you are continually getting lost, or I can buy a leash."

Zoro paled and nodded. "Fine, just don't breathe a word of this to the others."

Nami cackled and pulled him along. "We will see."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Finally full of food, Luffy allowed Nina to pull him along as they made their way to the apothecary shop. Stepping inside, Luffy sat in the chair next to the door and rested his strained belly while Nina walked through the shop.

As Nina was walking along she failed to see someone in front of her and walked right into them.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she fell to her knees. "I am so sorry, I did not see y-".

Her apology was cut off when she glanced at the stranger's face and gasped.

The man smiled down at her and held out his hand. "I am sorry Miss, would you like help?"

Nina stammered and scrambled backwards, quickly gathering her feet under her and running to the front of the store before she flew out the door. Luffy looked back at the stranger and then ran after Nina, confusion on his face.

Tears blurred her vision as she tore down the street and Nina did not stop, even when she heard Luffy yelling behind her. Suddenly she felt someone grab her and she started to scream, struggling to release herself from their grasp.

"Nina, stop!"

Nina looked up and cried harder, burying her face into their chest and collapsing into their embrace.

Luffy finally caught up and looked at Nina, worry and confusion written all over his face. "Zoro, Nami, what happened?"

Nami looked at him and shrugged. "She just came barreling toward us and when Zoro grabbed her she screamed, but once she recognized us she just started crying harder."

Luffy went over to Nina, who was still shaking in Zoro's arms. "What in the hell happened back there Nina? Did that guy hurt you?"

Zoro bristled at the question and looked down at Nina.

Nina shook her head and shuddered. "Can we just leave please?"

The others exchanged glances and then Zoro pulled Nina away from his embrace so he could look at her. "Nina, whatever happened you can tell us."

Nina wrapped her arms around herself and breathed heavily. "While Luffy and I were in the shop, I accidentally bumped into someone and fell. When I went to apologize he held out his hand to help me up, but then I saw his face and I knew who he was."

Luffy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Who was it?"

Nina looked at him and fresh tears fell from her eyes. "It was one of the men that helped murder my family."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger... What will happen now? Stay tuned! ( I am really excited for the next chapter :) )**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	20. Help

**Greetings my loyal readers! The next chapter is up! I do apologize for it taking longer than I had promised, but hopefully the chapter makes up for the wait. :) We are starting to see a shift in feelings between our two favorite characters. :) I am in the middle of Spring term so I may not post another chapter for a month, until I get on Spring Break!**

 **Enjoy this chapter and as always, please review!**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

Zoro tightened his grip around Nina's waist. "Can you show him to me?"

Nina looked up at him, terror in her eyes. Seeing her reaction, Nami stepped forward and placed her hand gently on Zoro's arm. "No, Zoro you should get her back to the ship. Luffy knows what this guy looks like so he and I will look for him and go gather the supplies Nina was going to get."

Zoro nodded and started to lead Nina away from the busy street.

"If this guy really killed her family, how did he know she was gonna be here?" Luffy asked as soon as the pair had walked away.

"I don't know, but we should hurry and get our things so we can leave before something bad happens."

Luffy nodded and quickly led Nami to the shop that he and Nina had previously visited. Looking around, Luffy did not see the strange man anywhere in sight.

"Go ask the clerk if he saw anything while I gather what we need." Nami ordered. Grabbing a basket, Nami quickly threw together what Nina had on her list while Luffy made his way to the counter.

"Did you see a strange guy with a black hat leave here earlier after my friend ran out?"

The clerk looked at him and nodded. "Yea I did. As soon as you both left he paid for his items and left right after you. I have never seen him before, but he seemed nice enough. Did he hurt your friend?"

Luffy shook his head. "No, she just thought she recognized him from her past."

The clerk nodded and then smiled when Nami walked up and deposited her basket on the counter. "Find everything Miss?"

Nami nodded and took out her money. "The paper is only worth ten berries, not twenty." The clerk started to protest but then Nami smiled at him. "Can't you do a girl a favor? Especially after one of your other customers ran my friend off?" The clerk stuttered but then just nodded in defeat before ringing up the products, much to Nami's delight. Taking the bags, Nami grabbed Luffy's shirt and drug him out of the store behind her, leaving the clerk staring after them in disbelief.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Zoro and Nina finally made it back to the ship, and a small smile appeared on Nina's face when she saw Fang waiting for her. Falling to her knees Nina wrapped her arms around the dog and cried.

Figuring she needed some space, Zoro started to walk away and made his way to the weight room. Going below, Zoro's mind ran wild. _"Why would this guy show up now? How did he know where she was? What does he want from her? What if he comes after her?"_ Growling with frustration Zoro picked up his weights and started counting his reps, hoping to alleviate some of his stress and anger with the situation.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Nina finally stopped crying and looked at Fang. "Oh Boy, I miss them so much. I have been waiting to find their killers for years and now that one has appeared, I am terrified."

Fang just looked at her, and then licked her face before heading below deck.

Nina went after him, following him into the training room where she could hear Zoro exercising. Pushing open the door Nina made her way into the room and sat against the wall on a bench, letting Fang's fur slide through her fingers as she stroked him. "What is wrong with me Zoro?"

He stopped lifting and looked over his shoulder, waiting for her to continue.

"I have been waiting for the day to meet their killers my whole life and when one finally appears I ran away like a coward. I have become so weak."

Zoro sighed and placed the bar on the floor, turning to look at her. "You are most definitely not weak. You have been through more than many other people ever will. You have to find a way to push through what has happened to you even if it is hard."

Nina dropped her head and started sniffling. "I don't think I can."

Going to the middle of the room, Zoro drew one of his swords. "Draw your sword."

Nina looked up at him in confusion. "Why? We already dueled and you won, one more thing that shows I have become weak."

Zoro chuckled lightly. "So, because you were beaten you have decided to just quit? Do you think that you cannot redeem yourself? Now draw or I will strike."

Slowly Nina stood and drew her sword, readying herself.

In a flash Zoro was on her, bringing his sword down onto hers in a huge clash of sparks. "Come on Nina, you are better than this."

Nina's hands shook and she jumped back. Almost immediately Zoro descended upon her again, and Nina barely blocked his oncoming attack. "Nina, what the hell is wrong with you? Where is that fighting spirit of yours?"

Nina gasped and pushed back, finding an opening and lunging out of the way instead of attacking. "I cannot believe that you are letting Koto and that other guy into your head!"

Nina stopped in her tracks and tears sprang to her eyes. "Stop. You have no idea what I have been through."

Zoro stopped short and looked at her. "No, I don't. But I do know that you should not let what happened change who you are or affect what you want to do in life. What has happened to you is awful, but every experience we have whether bad or good will shape who we become."

Nina gripped her sword tighter and then swung at Zoro unexpectedly, barely allowing him time to deflect her attack. "It's not that simple! I have no one! My whole family is dead!"

"So is mine!" Zoro roared at her.

Nina stopped and stared at him. Taking advantage of the distraction Zoro rushed forward and knocked the sword from her hands, before sheathing his own and grabbing Nina by the hair.

"Ow! What the hell?"

Zoro pulled her along and threw her against the wall. Gasping, she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. Striding over, Zoro grabbed her around the neck and lifted her to her feet before slamming her back into the wall. "Enemies are not going to give a shit if you have been hurt in the past. All they will see is an easy target when they see you. What if that clerk and Luffy had not been there today? What if I had never shown up at the mansion?"

By this time, Nina had tears streaming down her face and she quit struggling in Zoro's grasp. "Anyone can be an enemy so you cannot trust anyone!"

Her silence just angered him more so Zoro tightened his hold on her neck, causing her to gasp and begin clawing at his arms. "Where is that bad-ass girl I met at Mirror Island? The one who let no one walk all over her or take advantage of her? This is not her! If you do not find her again you will not survive in this crew, let alone the New World. Fight for your life Nina! No one else can do that for you! Do you think your family would be proud of what you are turning into right now? It's pitiful, and right now you are not worthy of your swords, the title of swordswoman, or a member of the Straw Hats."

Nina just continued to gasp, barely making an effort to survive his deadly grip. "God-damn it Nina! Would you fucking fight for your life? If you won't fight for yourself at least fight for them. If you don't, you will die by someone else's hands later or by mine right now."

Zoro snickered and leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "I have no problem destroying a weak link on this ship, and with the rumors floating around I can just tell the crew that you attacked me and were working with the Government this whole time. Luffy will be devastated."

Suddenly Nina stopped crying and something inside her snapped, drawing her out of her reverie. Gripping his wrists Nina began to squeeze them, trying to pinch the nerves in his wrists.

"Not good enough Nina!" Zoro lifted her off the ground and tightened his hold on her neck, causing Nina to begin seeing stars.

Holding tightly onto his wrists Nina quickly swung her foot with all of her might, nailing Zoro right between the legs.

Almost immediately Zoro dropped her and fell backward, holding himself between the legs. "I did not expect that." he gasped.

Rage eclipsed Nina's vision and she rushed at Zoro before he could defend himself, slamming her fist into his face and sending him flying across the room. Nina stood glaring at him, her hands fisted at her sides and her eyes blazing with anger.

Zoro slowly got to his feet and wiped away the blood that was trickling from his split lip. "Heh, looks like you got some fight in you after all. This is the Nina I have been missing."

Nina chuckled and shook her head. "You wanted to see the old Nina? Well now you got her." She picked up her sword and charged at Zoro, giving him barely enough time to pull his own out and block her attack.

Zoro leaned in close and whispered in her ear: "Bring it on little girl."

Nina growled and jumped backwards, picking up her other sword from the floor as Zoro drew his other two and readied himself. Nina made the first move, dashing in front of him and feigning an attack from up high before twisting to the side and aiming for his ribs.

Zoro easily read her movements and blocked her, smirking as he did. "I am way out of your league Nina. If you let your anger drive you, you will never win any battle. You have to be smart and use your surroundings to your advantage."

Nina pulled away and blocked a swing before throwing herself at him again, this time aiming for his head with her swords and then stomping on his foot. Zoro grimaced and Nina used the opening to thrust her elbow at his face, but he stepped away before she could connect. Stepping toward him Nina slashed at him, but he blocked her swords easily and pushed back against her. Stumbling backwards Nina landed on her ass, her swords sliding across the floor. Zoro stalked toward her, but before he could get close Nina picked up a small weight and threw it at him.

Zoro dodged it and laughed. "What the hell was that?"

Nina smiled coyly. "A distraction."

Kicking out her legs Nina clipped Zoro's ankles and he stumbled to his knees in front of her. Kicking out again Nina connected with his swords and sent them flying from his hands. Jumping to her feet Nina threw another punch at him, but he blocked it and then held onto her clenched hand.

"Bad move."

Twisting her body Nina jumped behind him and latched onto his back, bending both their arms to constrict around his neck. Zoro quickly let go of her hand, but Nina was still hanging onto his back. Reaching behind him Zoro grabbed another fistful of her hair and pulled her over his shoulder, once again throwing her against a wall where she slid down and grimaced. When Zoro came near Nina threw a swift punch that landed on the side of his knee and she heard a faint pop when the bone dislocated.

"Fuck!" Zoro hissed as he took a knee.

Nina sighed and leaned against the wall. "This is stupid. Crew mates should not be beating each other up. Not when we will be heading to another island soon."

Zoro winced and tried to stand, but collapsed back onto his one good knee.

"Just stop moving." Nina ordered. "If you promise to quit this farce I will fix it."

Zoro nodded and sat down, his knee now swollen to the size of a grapefruit.

"I get what you were trying to do, and I appreciate it. You helped me realize that I will never accomplish anything by moping. If I want to avenge their deaths and get farther with you guys I need to become stronger than ever and I hope you will help me."

Zoro looked at her and smirked. "I will gladly help train you. You owe me anyway since I beat your ass back when you first joined."

Nina laughed. "And who beat whose ass now?" She moved forward and raised his pant leg to look at his knee. "This will hurt, but don't move." Nina placed her hands around the kneecap and pushed it back into place with a loud snap. Zoro winced but otherwise made no complaint. "Stay here; I will go get a bandage to support it."

Standing, Nina quickly exited the room and made her way to the infirmary. Grabbing a bandage from the drawer she left the room and ran smack into Sanji.

"Oh, my angel! I am so sorry!" Sanji apologized.

Nina smiled at him. "It's okay; I was in a hurry and did not see you." Nina started to go back below but then Sanji grabbed her arm.

"Nina, what the hell happened to your neck?"

Nina touched her neck and winced at the tenderness that she had not noticed before. "It's nothing." Sanji seethed and tore below deck.

"Shit." Nina muttered.

She hurried after him but by the time she made it to the training room Sanji was already inside and maliciously kicking Zoro in the side against the wall, and Zoro was doing nothing to block the attacks.

"Sanji stop! It's not his fault!"

Sanji turned and looked at her. "A man should never lay hands on a lady, no matter the circumstances. The shitty marimo went too far." Sanji then turned around and continued to kick Zoro until Nina could hear a faint crack. Zoro coughed and grabbed his side.

Nina rushed forward and pushed Sanji out of the way. "Sanji stop it! Zoro was just training me and helping me get my shit together!"

"By strangling you? How the fuck does that help you?"

Nina shook her head. "You wouldn't understand; Zoro knows more about what is going on with me than anyone else and I do not blame him. I already gave him enough of a beating without you adding to it."

Sanji pointed at Zoro. "I cannot believe you would go to these lengths to supposedly help her. The only reason I am not killing you right now is because she asked me not too. I will be asking for an explanation later, and Luffy will be told of this." Sanji then turned around and stormed out of the room.

Nina turned around and knelt by Zoro's side. "I am so sorry, you don't deserve that."

Zoro grimaced and sat up. "It's okay, he is right. I went too far and hurt you terribly and I am sorry."

Nina shook her head. "No, you saved me. I was lost in my own head and if you had not gotten me to see what I was doing to myself and to those around me people could have gotten hurt. Now let me help you to the infirmary so I can bandage you."

Zoro slowly stood and shook his head. "I am fine; I should get back to training."

Nina chuckled. "I don't think so. While Chopper is gone I am in charge of everyone's health and by doctor's orders, you are going to the infirmary with me after we talk to Luffy and Sanji."

Zoro sighed, but then nodded and allowed Nina to support him as they made their way above deck.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Slowly making their way across the deck, Nina and Zoro saw that everyone else had finally made it back to the ship all laden with bags.

Nami looked over at them and gasped. "What the hell happened to you two?"

Everyone else quickly looked over, save for Sanji who continued to carry bags into the kitchen. "

It's a long story but we are alright."

They all nodded and continued on their way.

Nina helped Zoro into the infirmary and onto the bed. "Stay here while I go get Sanji and Luffy."

Zoro just nodded so Nina left the room and went to the kitchen. She walked up to Sanji and put her hand on his arm.

"What can I do for you Nina?" Sanji asked worriedly.

"Can you get Luffy and meet me in the infirmary?"

Sanji gritted his teeth and then nodded. "Of course my dear."

Nina smiled and turned to leave. "Thank you Sanji-kun." She made her way back across the deck and into the infirmary.

Zoro was still sitting on the bed and looked up at her as she entered the room.

"They will be here in a few minutes. Let me take care of your side while we wait."

Nina gathered some gauze and ointment while Zoro slowly struggled to get his shirt off. Nina placed the items on the side of the bed and placed her hands on the bottom of his shirt. "Let me help you."

Zoro nodded and raised his arms as high as his ribs would let him. Nina slowly drew up his shirt, her fingers brushing against his side. Zoro hissed and shuddered at her touch, causing Nina to stop her actions. "I'm sorry; I did not mean to hurt you more."

Zoro looked at her and Nina could have sworn she saw something flicker in his eyes before he looked away, a slight blush in his cheeks. Nina drew his shirt up just above his ribs and instructed him to hold it there. Taking the ointment she applied it softly to his bruised side. She put it back in the cabinet and then went to wash her hands just as the door opened and Luffy and Sanji stepped inside.

Luffy saw Zoro's bruised side and inhaled sharply. "Zoro what happened? Did you run into trouble on your way back? Nina, is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Nina turned around and sighed, pulling her shirt away from her neck and exposing an angry red handprint circling her throat.

Luffy clenched his fist and his hat shadowed his eyes. "Nina, who did this to you?"

Nina did not answer right away so Sanji stepped forward. "Our shitty swordsman did this to my precious Nina-swan."

Luffy was taken aback and then looked over at Zoro, who refused to look at Nina. "Zoro, tell me this is not true."

Zoro sighed and looked at Luffy. "It's true; those are my fingers on her neck. That is why I have a cracked rib. The shit cook found out."

Luffy grew confused and looked between the three of them. "Why would you do something like that to a member of our crew?"

Nina stepped forward and placed her hands on Luffy's shoulders. "He was trying to help me. Sanji did not understand, but Zoro knew I was in a very bad place after the incident with Koto and everything else that is going on with me and you guys, along with seeing my family's killer today at the market."

Sanji's head snapped to look at Nina and his eyes darkened.

"I was stuck in my own head and he helped knock me back to reality. If he had not I might have been a hindrance to everyone and I am not upset at what he had to do to help me. I know that no one else would have been able to or would have done what he did to help me. Let's just forget about all of this and not punish him anymore. I feel normal again and I have Zoro to thank for that."

Luffy closed his eyes and sighed. "I understand. I guess Sanji gave Zoro enough of a punishment. This is not allowed to happen ever again."

Zoro and Nina nodded as Luffy and Sanji walked out.

Nina sighed and picked up the gauze, wrapping her arms around Zoro's mid-section and securing it tightly. Nina put the gauze away and then started to leave, but Zoro jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Nina."

Nina turned around and looked at him.

"I really am sorry for what I did. Even though I did help you it was not in the right way and I could have killed you. I let my frustration and anger take over my thoughts and I promise to never let that happen again. I swore to protect you, not hurt you and I will make it up to you."

Nina smiled lightly. "You have done more than enough for me. Now rest those ribs, before I restrain you to the bed."

Nina left the room and Zoro shook his head with a smirk. _"This woman will be the death of_ _me."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Will Sanji ever forgive Zoro for what he did? Will we be seeing the strange man again? What is in store for Nina and the rest of the crew? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	21. Heart to Heart

**Greetings! I have finally had time to edit a new chapter and upload it for you all! The next one will definitely not be up until sometime this Summer, so please be patient with me and my slowness!**

 **Enjoy this chapter and as always, please review!**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

Leaving the infirmary, Nina made her way to the Map room and knocked lightly before entering.

Nami looked up from her desk and smiled. "Hey, I have all of your requested supplies over on that table."

Nina walked over to the corner Nami was pointing to and gathered everything up into her arms.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier and why you have a bruise on your neck?"

Nina halted in her tracks and turned back toward Nami. "It's no big deal. I was just struggling with some things and had to fight my way to clarity."

Nami smiled and nodded, going back to her charting. "Alright but if you change your mind you know where to find me."

Nina nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. Making her way into the kitchen she deposited her bundle on the table and plopped into a seat, sighing heavily.

"Is there something wrong Nina-swan?"

Nina looked up and realized she was not alone in the kitchen. "It's nothing Sanji."

Sanji poured two cups of coffee and then sat across from Nina, handing her one of the steaming mugs. "I am here if you need someone to talk to you know. I realize that you beautiful females like talking to each other about things but I can assure you that I am a good listener."

Nina looked at him warily and then relaxed, taking a sip of the coffee. "Yes, normally girls would talk to their female friends and get advice but I am nothing like a normal female. I have always been more at ease with men, probably because of my upbringing and my lifestyle preferences."

Sanji smirked and nodded. "But you are still a female and I know how you females work. You all have feelings and need to express them. Whatever is on your mind is obviously weighing heavily on you and it would do you some good to talk to someone about it."

Nina cupped the mug and stared into its murky depths.

Sensing her hesitation Sanji leaned forward; "I am surprised that after everything that has happened you are not more forward with everyone on the crew. You can trust us Nina; we would never abandon or hurt you. Whatever is bothering you can be told to anyone on the crew and we would do everything we can to help."

Looking into his eyes Nina only saw sincerity and kindness. "I know, and I am very grateful for everything you and the crew have done for me. I am just worried about the future and what will happen to you guys with all of the backlash I am getting from the Government. I do not want any of you to get hurt and I could not live with myself if anything happened to ruin any of your dreams."

Sanji took one of Nina's hands in his and squeezed lightly. "We are a team, and we would not blame you for anything that could happen. We are all under the Government's thumb and if it wasn't you they were after, then it would be one of us. This is something that we just have to get used to and live with."

Looking into her face Sanji could see that she still had doubt and questioning lingering in her mind. "This is about more than just the Government and our wellbeing, isn't it?"

Nina's eyes widened and she stared at him.

"All of this self-doubt and anxiety you have also has to do with a certain crew mate, am I right?"

Nina just gaped at him. "H-how can y-you tell?"

Sanji released his hold on her hand and picked up his mug, taking a quiet sip before looking back at her. "That is why you have not talked to the girls; because they would interfere and try to butt into your affairs. And you cannot really talk to Luffy because frankly, he is an idiot."

Nina nodded slowly and gripped the mug tighter. "I am conflicted. I think I have feelings for him but we are crew mates first and foremost and I do not want to do anything that hurts our standings in the crew. I have seen what relationships do to crews, especially when it involves the first mate. I do not want to make a mistake and ruin our friendship either. He is one of the few people I have ever been able to talk to and feel completely normal around. He does not judge me and he has done more for me than anyone else ever has."

Nina peeked up at Sanji and bit her lip. "I am sorry Sanji, I know how you are around us girls and I do not want to hurt your feelings if you had felt something for me."

Sanji smiled slowly and shook his head. "It is perfectly alright Nina-swan. I love all of my ladies but there will only ever be one my heart will beat for, and I hope one day she will see that too."

Nina started giggling. "She will Sanji-kun. We all see how much you care about her and one day she will reciprocate those feelings."

Sanji stared off and smiled. "I hope so."

Sighing, Sanji shook his head and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, I better get back to cooking dinner."

Standing, he took their empty mugs and placed them in the sink before going back to the stove.

Feeling a weight lift from her shoulders, Nina separated her bundle of supplies and began creating files for each crew mate, intent on getting them done before dinner.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Yawning loudly Zoro sat up and stretched, wincing at the pain in his side.

 _"I think I have rested enough. I need to get back to training."_

Standing, Zoro grabbed his swords and made his way out of the infirmary and up into the Crow's Nest. Resting his swords against the wall he stripped off his shirt and began doing handstands, ignoring the pain in his side. After a few minutes, he hopped back to his feet and began to use his weights, setting a regular pace in time with the clanking of the weights.

Only a few minutes had passed before Zoro realized that the door had opened and Nina was glaring at him.

Setting down the weight Zoro sat on the bench and took a couple swigs from his water bottle. "What's up?"

Zoro could practically see the smoke coming from her ears.

"I thought I gave you explicit orders to rest?"

Zoro shrugged. "I did rest. I took a nap and then decided to do some training before dinner."

Nina huffed. "Do you defy Chopper's orders too? You realize that we are not trying to punish you, but help you get better?"

Sighing, he nodded. "I know, but I cannot allow myself to become weak; especially when we will be at the next island in under a week."

Nina huffed. "No more training for another day, then you can go back to your regimen, please."

Zoro looked at her and nodded. "Fine."

"Good, now come eat dinner."

Turning her back to him Nina exited the room and he heard her descend to the deck below before he got up and pulled on his shirt, following soon after her.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Dinner was as entertaining as usual.

Luffy was stretching all over the table, stealing food left and right. At one point in time Luffy even dared to try to steal from Nami who was seated next to him, but that ended up with Luffy on the floor cradling his stabbed hand much to Nina's dismay. As soon as they pulled out the fork, Luffy sat and sulked while everyone else finished their meals.

"Sanji, I am still hungry!"

"Get over it! I made plenty of food and we have to be careful to not use it all up!"

"But Sanji!"

"No but's Luffy! I mean it, we have to be careful. Now be quiet or no dessert for you."

Luffy immediately quieted and watched as everyone else finished their meals. Sanji grabbed all of the plates and stacked them in the sink before bringing out bowls and a covered dish from the fridge.

"Ooh Sanji-kun, what did you make?" Nami asked.

"I have made a one of a kind chocolate raspberry crème cake in honor of my lovely ladies."

Zoro rolled his eyes and Robin giggled. "Thank you cook-san, it looks spectacular."

Luffy began reaching forward, but Sanji stabbed the knife he was holding into the table. "Don't even think about it, or else you will have matching wounds."

Luffy pouted and sat back, waiting as patiently as he could while Sanji dished out the dessert and served everyone else first. Learning his lesson this time, Luffy took his bowl and ate his dessert slowly to make it last longer.

Nina took a bite of her own and hummed with pleasure. The richness of the chocolate cake melded perfectly with the sweetness of the raspberries and icing causing a brilliant array of taste in her mouth. "Mmm Sanji this is so good; how did you know chocolate was my favorite?"

Sanji practically floated on her praise. "Oh my dear Nina-swan I did not know but now I do!"

Nina took another bite and closed her eyes with a soft moan.

Red faced, Zoro huffed and pushed away from the table, depositing his piece on Luffy's plate before leaving the room.

Luffy smiled widely and started on his second helping. "I wonder if Zoro does not like chocolate."

The girls shook their heads and Sanji started nose bleeding when they all moaned into their dessert bowls.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

After dinner Nina made her way into the infirmary and began to put all of her newly made files in the cabinet.

 _"I will start doing check-ups and inspections in the morning. I need to get them done before we get to the next island."_

Making her way around the room she began to gather the needed equipment for filling in her files and placed them all on the desk next to the bed. After putting everything else away and making sure she had everything she needed ready, she left the room and made her way down to the bedroom, exhaustion pulling at her eyelids.

Opening the door she glanced over at the other bed and expected to find it empty, but was surprised to see Zoro sleeping peacefully. Pulling the covers down, Nina slid into bed and cuddled next to Fang, quickly falling asleep.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The sun had already risen high in the sky by the time Nina awoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking around she also realized that Fang was gone from beside her.

 _"Shit, I slept longer than I had wanted to and now I will have to stay up late tonight to finish the files."_

Crawling out of bed Nina dressed quickly and rushed out of the room, making her way to the kitchen.

Sanji looked over from the counter as soon as she entered and his face broke into a smile. "Good morning Nina-swan! I told the idiot swordsman not to wake you this morning for breakfast and let you sleep."

Nina smiled and poured herself some tea from the kettle on the table. "Thank you Sanji, but it would have been fine. I have a lot to do today."

Sanji nodded and went back to the oven. "Do you want something to eat now or can you wait an hour for lunch?"

Nina finished her tea and placed the mug by the sink. "I can wait. I am going to be in the infirmary."

Sanji nodded and continued to focus on his task. "Alright, just let me know if you need anything."

Taking her leave, Nina closed the door behind her and looked around the deck for the rest of the crew. She saw Robin and Nami laying out in the sun reading while Luffy sat contentedly on the helm of the ship. She could not see Fang or Zoro anywhere, but figured that they would be down below. Fang had taken quite a liking to Zoro, and Nina found Zoro's kindness to Fang endearing. Nina traipsed over to the two girls and knelt by Nami's side.

"Can I borrow you for about an hour? I am going to start working on the medical files and you are my first victim."

Nami giggled and stood up, laying her newspaper on the chair and looking over at Robin. "Keep an eye on Luffy and make sure he does not do anything stupid while I am gone."

Robin peered over her sunglasses and smiled. "You got it Miss Navigator."

Nami followed Nina into the infirmary, shutting the door behind her.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Down in the training room Zoro was just finishing up his cool down stretches, Fang watching him lazily from his spot in the corner of the room. Putting his equipment away Zoro went over to Fang's side and sat down next to him. He slowly stroked his hands along the fur, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"I don't know if I helped her or harmed her more boy. She seems to have gotten better but I guess only time will tell. My methods were not very good but I felt like I had no other choice."

Fang looked up at him and then stood up, licking Zoro's face before trotting away and going above deck.

"I wish everyone was as forgiving as you boy." Zoro whispered.

Slowly rising, he made his way out of the room and down the hallway to the bedroom. Peering in he saw that Nina's bed was empty.

 _"I guess she finally woke up."_

Turning around he went up the stairs and onto the deck, looking all around. He saw that Robin was lying in the chair still, but Nami was no longer by her side. Luffy was still sitting on the helm, and Fang had taken up residence in his favorite napping spot under Nami's mikan trees. The door to the kitchen was closed so he knew the shit cook must be in there preparing lunch and no one usually disturbed him so he knew Nina would not be in there. Looking toward the infirmary he started over but stopped when a hand sprouted from the door and halted him in his tracks.

"I would not go in there Mr. Swordsman. Nina and Nami are currently in there."

Zoro looked over at her in confusion. "And why would that stop me?"

Robin looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Because Nami is being examined by Nina for her medical files; probably undressed and would kill you if you walked in on her like that."

Zoro immediately turned bright red and hurried away toward the kitchen, Robin's soft laughter echoing behind him. Closing the kitchen door behind him, Zoro sank into a chair and stared straight ahead at the wall.

"What are you doing in here marimo? Lunch will not be ready for another ten minutes and you know I do not like being disturbed in my domain."

When Zoro did not answer Sanji looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

Zoro opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Well?"

Zoro looked at him and stuttered: "I a-almost walked in on s-something I would not w-wish on any man."

Sanji looked at him perplexed. "And what would that be?"

Zoro's eyes widened and his face whitened. "Nami naked."

Sanji immediately smacked him over the head. "How dare you even say that! There is nothing wrong with that vision!"

Zoro blanched and smacked Sanji back. "I am not a perverted cook so no, that vision does not entice me, rather it scares me!"

Sanji went back to the stove, wiping the blood that was flowing from his nose. "Psh, if it was Nina you would find nothing wrong with it."

Zoro choked on his tea and glared at him, blushing furiously.

Sanji chuckled and looked over at him. "Go tell the others that lunch is ready."

Zoro composed himself and walked outside, yelling for the others to get their "asses in for lunch before Luffy ate it all."

Everyone piled into the kitchen as Sanji placed bowls and plates full of food on the table. Sanji sat down and looked at Nami casually. "So Nami how was your appointment with Dr. Nina? Was she very thorough?"

Zoro nearly inhaled his fork. "The fuck ero-cook? I am trying to eat here."

Robin giggled while Luffy continued eating; oblivious to the turn in conversation and Nami glared at the both of them. "One, it is none of your business Sanji and two, what are you implying Zoro?"

Zoro shook his head, ignoring her and went back to eating.

"Sorry my dear, I did not mean to pry." Sanji said. "Who is your next patient Nina?"

Zoro once again glared at the cook.

Nina looked up from her plate and swallowed before clearing her throat. "Well, I think I am going to have Robin come visit me after dinner, and then Luffy before he goes to bed. I will do you and Zoro tomorrow sometime."

Sanji and Zoro both blushed at her choice of vocabulary.

"Why do you ask?"

Sanji shrugged his shoulders. "I was just curious. What about Chopper and Usopp?"

Nina smiled. "Well, we should be seeing them soon and I can take care of their files too."

Luffy giggled and continued eating. "I ca- wai- to haf- Usopp and Chopper ba- wif- us agin!"

The others all laughed and finished the rest of the meal talking and enjoying each other's company.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Will they ever make it to the next island? Will either Zoro or Nina confess their feelings to each other? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	22. First Kiss

**I AM BACK! I do apologize for this long wait, but a lot of things were getting in the way of my writing. I do believe that this is by far, my favorite chapter... :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter and as always, please review!**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

After lunch Luffy went back to his perch as Sanji and Nami started the dishes.

Zoro watched as Nina and Robin walked to the infirmary and shook his head when they shut the door in Fang's face. Getting to his feet he walked over to Fang and pet his head. "It's okay boy. You don't want to know what is going on in there anyway."

Walking to the rail he peered out over the quiet water, and inhaled deeply. He stayed that way for the next hour, gazing out onto the water and reminiscing about the past. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the infirmary door open and Fang bark in greeting. Turning, he saw Robin exit and make her way over to him.

"Do not forget that you have watch tonight swordsman-san."

Zoro nodded and made his way up into the Crow's Nest just as Luffy came bounding over and slammed the infirmary door closed behind him.

 _"What the hell could he be so excited for?"_

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next few hours passed by without incident. Robin and Nami had taken up residence in their usual resting spots, Luffy had finally emerged from the infirmary and went straight to the helm, Sanji was preparing dinner, Nina was still locked in the infirmary, and Zoro and Fang lay napping under the mikan grove.

Seconds later everything turned pitch black; like the sun had been snuffed out. Leaping up from her seat Nami stared into the sky and frowned.

"What is it navigator-san?"

Nami's frown deepened. "I don't know, but that is not normal. It is only late afternoon and the sun should not be going down for another couple hours."

Looking out onto the sea Nami gasped. She suddenly ran down below deck, and reappeared seconds later carrying her map of the area. "We must have hit a current in the night, as we are arriving at the island sooner than I thought! We are almost two days ahead of schedule! The other group will not be in this area for at least a week!"

Luffy jumped down from the helm and meandered over to Robin and Nami. "So what does that mean for us and this darkness?"

Nami chewed on her lip and looked around. "I would say we are within a day of reaching the island. We must have entered its atmosphere and this darkness must be something only associated with this island."

Luffy nodded and smiled. "This is gonna be fun!"

Nami smacked him and pointed to the kitchen. "Go get Sanji-kun and then find Nina." Luffy sullenly walked away, and seconds later they could hear banging in the kitchen.

Nami sighed and walked over to Zoro, who was looking up at the sky darkly.

"I heard."

"Good, I did not want to repeat myself."

Turning back, she saw that Nina and Sanji were standing by Robin and Luffy, looking up at the sky in wonder. Walking over, Nami showed them the map and explained her theory.

"So it will be like night every day we are near this island." Sanji deduced.

"Yes, and this also makes sailing and exploring the island even more dangerous. We cannot afford to wait for the others to get here. Sailing around this island or even docking for a week could lead to somebody finding us or something happening."

The others nodded.

"We should arrive sometime tomorrow if we keep our pace. Once we arrive we will figure out our plan, BEFORE we go running into trouble." Nami said looking at Luffy.

Luffy giggled and crossed his arms. "No worries Nami. We got this."

"On another note, it's dinnertime!" Sanji said excitedly. "I have made a feast in preparation for our landing and it looks like I planned it just in time!"

The others followed Sanji into the kitchen and gasped at the amount of food on the table.

"Can we afford to do this?" Nami asked Sanji quietly.

"Yes, I planned out all of the meals and we should have enough after this to last us two weeks. We will be fine Nami-swan, now enjoy!"

Luffy had already started scarfing down the food, while Zoro made a beeline for the sake bottle.

"Thanks ero-cook!"

"Now don't forget that you have watch tonight, so no heavy drinking!" Nami scolded.

Zoro scowled and dropped into his chair with a huff.

Nina giggled and took the bottle from him, tipping it to her mouth and taking a long swig, much to the amazement of the others. She looked at the others and smiled.

"What? It's a party isn't it?"

The others smiled and dug in, celebrating their good health, good friends, and making it to their next destination.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Once everyone had stuffed themselves Nami, Robin, and Luffy retired for the night; eager to get some much-needed rest before arriving at the island in the morning.

Scooting back from the table Sanji gathered the dishes and started cleaning, while Zoro stood and left to go on watch for the night. Nina also stood up and helped carry dishes to the sink.

"You do not need to help with this my Nina-swan. We have a big day tomorrow and you need your rest."

"It is fine Sanji-kun, I was hoping to help you finish so I could borrow you for an hour or two before we go to bed."

Sanji blushed and looked away. "You are too kind Nina-swan. Are you talking about your medical files? How is that coming along?"

Nina smiled and dried the stack of plates Sanji had already quickly cleaned. "Yes, and it is going fine. The girls were easy to take care of. Luffy on the other hand was troublesome as he could not remember half of the immunizations he has had or injuries or anything."

Sanji shook his head. "That does not surprise me in the least; I can only imagine what his face looked like when you asked him your questions."

Just the thought of Luffy's confused face sent Sanji into a fit of laughter and Nina quickly joined in, their combined laughter ringing throughout the empty kitchen. Nina started laughing even harder and leaned against Sanji for support, causing Sanji to blush something fierce. They were laughing so hard they did not hear the kitchen door open behind them.

"You guys look pretty cozy over there."

Nina stopped laughing and turned to find Zoro looking at them, and she could have sworn she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"We were just talking." Sanji said lightly.

Zoro nodded and turned back to the door. "I was just letting you know that everything is quiet but if you need anything I will be up in the Crow's Nest. Good night."

Sanji and Nina watched as he exited the room and softly shut the door behind him.

"Let's finish these dishes so we can get your file done." Sanji noted.

Nodding, Nina started drying again and mulled over the look she had seen on Zoro's face.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

They finished about ten minutes later and Sanji followed Nina into the infirmary while Zoro watched them from above.

 _"Tch. Ero-cook is probably going to try to put some moves on her in there. I knew he liked her and what I walked in on proves it."_

Continuing to grumble to himself, Zoro gazed out over the sea and looked for anything out of the norm. Seeing nothing and hearing nothing, he descended back to the deck and made a slow walk around the outskirts of the ship. He felt a presence behind him and smiled when he realized it was Fang. Fang just trotted along beside him as he walked around the ship in a continuous circle, his eyes always glancing sideways over to the closed infirmary door. He did this for the next hour, his impatience and annoyance growing every second. Just as he was passing the infirmary again the door opened and Sanji stepped out, closing the door behind him and proceeding to button up his open shirt.

"What the fuck were you doing in there shitty cook?"

Sanji turned to look at him and shook his head. "Not what you are implying. I would never do anything with a lady who was not interested in me."

Sanji sighed and continued walking. "Nina has eyes for someone else."

Zoro just stood there and watched as Sanji disappeared below deck. Looking at the infirmary he puzzled over what Sanji had said. Before he could move on with his watch the door opened again and Nina walked out, a surprised look on her face when she saw him standing there.

"Zoro? Don't you have watch?"

Zoro nodded and gestured toward Fang. "Yea, but I was taking a stroll down here with Fang and checking out the deck. I was just about to go back up into the Crow's Nest."

Nina nodded and moved to the side of the doorway. "If you are okay with it I can do your file now while it is quiet out? Can Sanji cover the watch?"

Zoro nodded. "I will go ask curly brow."

Nina stepped forward and walked toward the entrance below deck. "I can go ask; you go on in and get comfortable."

Zoro turned back around and walked inside the room, awkwardly sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking around he noticed Sanji's file sitting on the desk and started leaning forward; hoping to catch a glance at what he was in for. He heard footsteps approaching and quit leaning forward, going back to his original position. Nina appeared in the doorway and came in, shutting the door behind her.

"Did ero-cook come to take over?"

Nodding, Nina picked up the folder Zoro had been trying to see and filed it away in the cabinet next to the door. She then took out another folder and placed it on the desk before grabbing her pencil and sitting down, opening the folder to the first page.

"Like I told all the others, just answer to the best of your abilities and do not leave anything out. No information leaves this room per patient and doctor confidentiality, so you don't have to worry about anyone else knowing your personal information."

Zoro fidgeted and crossed his arms. "Um, okay."

Taking a sip from her mug, Nina twirled her pencil and looked down at the paper. "Name?"

Zoro stared at her. "You know my name."

Nina sighed and looked at him. "Okay Luffy, just answer the questions as if I don't know the answers."

Zoro huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Nina looked back down at her paper and readied her pencil.

"Name?"

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Height?"

"Five foot eleven inches last I knew."

"Weight?"

"About one hundred and ninety pounds give or take."

"Eye color?"

"Brown."

"Hair color?"

Zoro sighed loudly at this question, earning a glare from Nina.

"Green."

"Birthday?"

"November 11th."

"Any living relatives?"

"No."

"Home town?"

"Shimotsuki Village."

"Schooling?"

"Just my sensei's teaching at his dojo."

"Beliefs?"

 _"_ _What kind of question is that?"_

Zoro frowned and looked at her. "What does that matter?"

Nina sighed and took another drink. "I am gathering any and all information that Chopper or I may need in order to treat you or help us understand you in order to better care for you. Just please answer the question."

"No. I don't believe in anything except fate."

Nodding, Nina wrote down his answer and flipped to the next page. "Are you currently on any medications?"

"No."

"What medications have you ever been on?"

"None that I know of. Chopper has only ever given me some pain killers or fluids."

"Any allergies?"

"No."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Do you drink?"

Zoro snickered. "I guess so."

Nina looked up at him in annoyance.

"Do you have any diseases or long term illnesses? Sexual or otherwise?"

Zoro blanched. "No."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Not currently."

Nina paused after hearing his answer.

" _Why did I expect anything different? What woman would not want to be with this guy?"_

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

 _"_ _What the hell is she asking me that for?"_

Zoro frowned once again. "Why is that any concern of yours?"

Nina clenched her jaw. "I have asked everyone this question. Just please answer. The longer you fight me the longer this will take."

Zoro stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the darkened sea.

 _"I had hoped to never talk about this part of my past, especially not with Nina."_

Letting out a deep breath he looked back over at Nina, who was watching him intently. "I have only bedded two women, and neither of them was serious. Just women I ran into on my travels before I met Luffy. I am not proud of my past, and I do not plan on repeating my mistakes. I have not been with another woman since I became a part of this crew."

Nodding solemnly Nina started writing on the file again.

 _"I knew it."_

"Did you get tested after these encounters?"

"Yes, and I am clean."

"Have you had any major surgeries?"

"Only the one you performed on me."

"Any other major injuries?"

"Yes, a couple."

Nina placed her file on the desk and stood up, placing the pencil behind her ear. "Would you mind showing me where you received these injuries and explaining how you got them so I can diagram them?"

Zoro shrugged and sat on the bed, leaning over to take off his boots and roll up his pant legs before proceeding to point to his ankles. Looking down, Nina noticed scars circling each ankle.

"Some of us had been captured by members of the Baroque Works agency and we were about to be turned into statues so I was going to cut my feet off to get out."

Nina just stared at him. "And what could you have done without your fucking feet?"

Zoro shrugged and pulled his boots back on. "I did not plan on going down without a fight, legs or no legs."

Shaking her head Nina took her pencil and scribbled some notes on the file.

Standing, Zoro unwound his haramaki and unbuckled his sword belt, laying them both down on the bed. He then reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt, before tossing it on the bed and leaving his chest bare. Once Nina looked at him again he pointed to his giant scar.

"This one was from my fight with Dracule Mihawk back when the crew stopped by the restaurant where we got the ero-cook. I challenged him to a battle, but ended up losing."

Nina stared at him for a few moments before nodding slowly. "I always wondered where you got that scar."

Stepping forward Nina closed the distance between them and raised her hand to touch his shoulder, before lightly running her fingers from the top of the scar to the bottom. His pants were riding dangerously low on his hips without his belt to secure them, so Nina could see that the scar ended just below his waistband.

Zoro just watched her, his heart starting to beat erratically in his chest.

 _"What in the hell is she doing to me?"_

She could feel his muscles tensing underneath her fingers as her hand slid lower and she looked up at him when she heard his breath hitch. His eyes were heavy-lidded and his mouth was slack as he looked down at her.

 _"I wonder what his lips would feel like against mine? What he tastes like?"_

Feeling bold Nina stepped even closer and moved her hands to his biceps before popping forward and lightly pressing her lips to his. Warmth seemed to explode outward throughout her body and Nina sighed when his muscular arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand through his hair, finding it surprisingly soft. His face moved away from hers for a split second before rushing forward again and kissing her back.

 _"Oh my god, this is better than anything I could have imagined!"_

Nina felt his hands move to grip her waist, drawing her against his body and accelerating her already pounding heart. He smelled like sharp steel and booze, and Nina loved it.

 **{}**

Zoro just couldn't help himself.

His mind and hormones went into overdrive when Nina's hand trailed down his chest. He always had amazing self-control and he took pride in himself for that, but his resolve shattered the instant she had kissed him. Everything that he had bottled up the past couple weeks when it came to this stubborn woman came rushing forth. He wrapped his arms around her and barely contained a moan when she sighed into his embrace.

 _"She is so perfect."_

Kissing her back, he dropped his hands to grip her waist and pulled her against his body. The action stirred her hair, releasing a scent of cherry blossoms that invaded his nostrils and he inhaled it all in. Suddenly, unwelcome images of Sanji and Nina laughing in the kitchen invaded his thoughts.

 _"No! I will not compete with that perv!"_

Releasing her hips, Zoro broke the kiss and shook his head as he backed away from her.

"We can't do this."

He leaned over and picked up his shirt, buttoning it back up and quickly buckling his swords and haramaki back on.

"I'm sorry." Nina whispered dejectedly. "I guess I read your reactions wrong."

Zoro set his jaw and leaned against the wall, trying to get his self-control back. "I do have feelings for you Nina, but you and the cook obviously have feelings for each other as well and I will not interfere in another relationship, let alone compete against him."

Nina looked at him, confusion on her face. "What are you talking about? Sanji only has feelings for Nami, and I have no feelings for him besides a friendship."

Nina stepped forward and reached out for Zoro but he backed away toward the door.

"Even so, I cannot afford any distractions. No matter my feelings, I have to keep them in check. I have a dream to accomplish and I will let nothing and no one get in the way of that. I really am sorry Nina and I hope this does not ruin our friendship."

Without another word and not waiting for a reply, Zoro walked out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **How will Nina take this rejection? What does the new island have in store for the crew? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


	23. Change of Plans

**Once again I thank you all for your patience and understanding when it comes to my long bouts of writing silence!**

 **Enjoy this chapter and as always, please review!**

 **~Blondiewoof7~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, ONLY MY OC :)**

* * *

Closing the door of the Crow's Nest behind him, Zoro rested his back against it and released a huge sigh.

 _"What was I thinking? I never should have kissed her back. I am supposed to be focusing on my dream and these feelings for her will just get in the way. It is better if we do not pursue this any further."_

Walking forward he leaned on the windowsill and looked out over the sea, his mind conflicting with his heart.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Nina was still standing in the infirmary where Zoro had left her, eyes on the closed door in front of her.

 _"What did I do wrong? Why is he fighting his obvious attraction for me? His reasoning is bull shit and I am not so naïve to not see that."_

Taking her place back at the desk she finished up the report, placing it with all of the others. Grabbing two blank files she began to fill in some information on Usopp and Chopper but eventually stopped and filed those as well.

 _"I will have to wait until they come back to fill in the rest of the blanks. Hopefully this helps Chopper and was not a complete waste of my time."_

Instead of going to bed and risk having to see Zoro, Nina lay on the infirmary bed, quickly falling asleep.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The hours passed by uneventfully, and Zoro was having a hard time figuring out if it was still night or if it was finally day thanks to the looming darkness above them. He sensed movement below him and looked down from his perch, realizing it was Nami and Robin emerging from their room. Jumping down he landed right behind them, causing Nami to shriek in fright.

"Zoro what the hell? You could have given me a heart attack!"

Zoro grinned and walked past them to look out over the island. "How are we supposed to tell time in this hell hole?"

"I believe our internal clocks will be enough swordsman-san."

Nami was still seething from her scare and furiously pointed at the kitchen. "We are having breakfast, so let's go."

Zoro rolled his eyes and followed behind the girls as they made their way into the kitchen.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

After breakfast Sanji prepared packs and then met the rest of the crew at the front of the ship. Nami looked around nervously before clearing her throat.

"I think that due to the events at the last island and what has been going on lately we should all stick together at this island. We have no idea what could be waiting for us in there and this darkness and fog has me worried. Before we make any decisions, we need to look around the entrance for any signs of what may be in store for us. Once you all have your packs from Sanji we can head out."

Everyone nodded and made their way over to Sanji, who started handing out the packs with gusto.

"I have filled everyone's packs with enough food for a couple days. Nami-swan was also gracious enough to include some flares, matches, a lantern and tools in your packs. And my Nina-swan has made sure you all have some medical supplies in each of your bags just in case something was to happen."

Minutes later they were making their way carefully onto the island, passing through some fog before coming face to face with a huge gate. On either side sat hedges so tall the tops were not visible; on sides that seemed to extend on forever. Torches adorned the walls, allowing the group to see the words above them. The letters on the gate spelled out "Welcome to the Labyrinth." in script. Nami sighed and then groaned with frustration.

"What's wrong Nami? What is a Labor-inthe?" Luffy asked.

"It's a Labyrinth Captain-san, which means inside is a giant maze of twists, turns, puzzles, challenges, and who knows what else."

Luffy smiled with glee and stepped up to the gate. "Sounds like fun! Let's go!"

Nami reached out and grabbed Luffy's arm, pulling him back from the gate. "Luffy! Think for a second! We have to go over our plan and this may change everything! We may have no choice but to split up now."

Luffy looked up at the hedges and smiled. "Why don't we just climb?"

As if to prove his point Luffy stepped up to the hedge in front of them and reached out for the hedge before being grabbed by Nina.

"Stop, something does not look right with these hedges."

Luffy stepped back and watched along with the others as Nina stepped forward and inspected the hedge. She fingered the area around the little white flowers before plucking what looked like a blackberry from the hedge. Taking the berry into her palm Nina inspected it closer and then mashed it in her hand, spreading the berry around with her thumb. Sniffing it, Nina scowled and wiped her hands in the damp grass.

"It is exactly what I thought. These are Privet hedges. They produce poisonous berries and flowers that affect the human body in many ways between nausea, vomiting, internal bleeding, hallucinations, and possibly death."

Sanji rushed over and started doting on her. "Oh my Nina-swan you could have been poisoned!"

"It's okay as long as you don't ingest the berries or touch the flowers."

Robin smirked and looked closer at the hedge. "Smart. This makes sure you do not climb the hedges and that you have to go through the labyrinth as it was intended."

Zoro grumbled and stepped up to the gate, peering in. "What a royal pain in the ass. I was looking forward to a good fight, not more puzzles."

Nina rolled her eyes. "We have no idea what could be in there, and we still have two more islands after this one and countless towns to encounter. You will get to show off sometime in-between all of that time."

Zoro shot her a glare as the others laughed. "You could do with some challenges as well seeing as you can't even train on my level."

Nina whipped her head to look at Zoro's gleeful expression, and felt rage growing in her gut. "You are a piece of work you know that? So fucking cocky yet you can't back it up."

"They are just as bad as Cook-san and Swordsman-san." Robin whispered to Nami.

Nami nodded and continued watching on with interest while Luffy just looked on, thoroughly confused.

Zoro grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Thing is, I can back it up sweetheart. I will be the best there is and no one and nothing will stop me."

Nina pointed around to the crew. "And what about them? Is your dream more important than them, and their dreams? Would you really sacrifice your crew or your Captain for your own dream?"

Zoro's face instantly fell and a scowl took over. Stomping forward, Zoro shoved his hand against Nina's shoulder, a murderous look on his face. "Take that back!"

Sanji growled and stepped forward. "Shit swordsman, keep your hands off Nina-swan!"

It took all of Robin and Nami's strength to stop Sanji from laying Zoro out flat.

"Stop Sanji." Nami whispered hastily. "They need this. They need to get all of this resentment and tension out."

Zoro shoved Nina again, driving her backward with the force. "Take that back. I would never abandon my crew or my Captain. I made a vow to protect and serve, even if it is at the cost of my life! Yes, my dream means the world to me but losing my friends and Captain along the way is not a price I am willing to pay and you know that better than anyone here."

Nina felt tears spring to her eyes. "Then if your dream comes second to the crew, why do our feelings for each other come last?"

Zoro stared at her, at a loss for words as it all sunk in. "Nina, I-."

Nina scoffed and the tears vanished from her eyes. "Just save it swordsman. I got the message."

Turning her back to him, Nina made her way to the gate and stood in front of it as the others all but stared at the two in shock.

"Can we get going now?" Nina snapped at the others.

The others all sprang to attention and gathered by the gate, all of them shocked at what had just transpired.

"Before we go in I want to go over some safety guidelines." Nami stated.

The others all watched as Nami pulled three different colored sticks out of her bag.

"Just in case we get separated everyone has a green flare and a red flare. These are only to be shot off when necessary and at the proper times. The green is to be shot off if you reach the end of the labyrinth and the red is only to be shot off if someone is seriously injured and needs to be found immediately. Hopefully we will not need the red ones, but we cannot be too careful."

Before Nami could continue they could hear a faint ringing behind them.

"What is that?" Sanji asked looking around.

Luffy giggled and ran back onto the ship. "It's probably Chopper and Usopp!"

The others smiled and dropped their packs before running after Luffy.

Bursting into the Map Room Luffy grabbed the wailing snail. "Captain Luffy here."

"Luffy! It's Johnny."

The others filed into the room and sat at the table.

"What's up you guys?" Luffy asked.

"We are on course for your mystery island as we speak and luck is on our side. We should reach you guys within the next day or two."

All of the Straw Hats cheered at the news.

"That is fantastic!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yes, but our reunion will be short. We plan on just dropping off Usopp and Chopper and then leaving again as Yosaku and I have some business to attend to."

Luffy grinned widely. "We will see you soon then!"

Hanging up he looked at the others and they all smiled back at him.

"I for one will be glad to have Doctor-san and Sniper-san back." Robin said.

"We all will be." Nami noted happily. "Now with this turn of events I believe it would be best if two of us stayed here and waited for the others to get here. The two that are staying behind will also be backup if anyone needs help in the labyrinth."

"How will that be determined my sweet Nami-swan?"

Nami smiled and plunged her hand into her pocket.

"Oh no, not those." Zoro groaned.

Nami pulled her hand free and placed it on the table, revealing a handful of straws. "It is only fair unless we can diplomatically decide who stays and who goes. Is there anyone that wants to stay and wait for the others and not venture into the labyrinth?"

Nobody moved an inch.

"That is what I thought. We have all been cooped up too long to not want to go." Nami grabbed the straws and aligned them in her hand. Thrusting her hand in the middle of the table everyone dove forward to grab a straw, not wanting their fate to be left up to luck. Everyone drew back and revealed their straws.

"Damnit, I wanted to go on an adventure." Luffy whined sullenly when he realized he had the short straw.

Everyone else breathed in relief for a moment and then realized that one of them would be stuck with Luffy guarding the ship. Taking the straws again, Nami mixed them up and then placed her hand in the middle of the table again. Once again everyone raced for a straw and revealed what they had pulled.

"Guess I am staying with Captain-san." Robin declared.

"I at least get to venture out there with two of my beautiful ladies!" Sanji swooned.

"Enough. Let's get going." Nina said.

Standing, Nina grabbed her pack and her weapons before leaving the room. The others followed her out and off the ship. Robin and Luffy stayed near the ship while the others grabbed their stuff and headed toward the gate.

"You will have flares too so don't hesitate to use them!" Nami called back to Robin and Luffy. "Stay safe!"

Turning back around Nami hurried back to the group and as one they pushed open the gate.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Will Zoro and Nina make up? What is in store for the crew inside the Labyrinth? Stay tuned!**

 **ANY AND ALL COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)**


End file.
